Misunderstanding Polish Language MA
by ewangeli
Summary: Dwie lesbijki, a właściwie dwie i pół.  Dwóch gejów.  A właściwie nie.  Jak drobne nieporozumienia, i mylne interpretowanie drobnych faktów może wpłynąć na bohaterów?  Historia komiczna, romantyczna i przede wszystkim mocno erotyczna.  Masz odwagę przeczy


**Misunderstanding**

**by elisabet.**

_**Misunderstanding by elisabet**_

Spis treści:

Prolog …...str 3 Rozdział 8… str 88

Rozdział 1… str 5 Rozdział 9… str 107

Rozdział 2… str 24 Rozdział 10… str 125

Rozdział 3… str 33 Rozdział 11… str 143

Rozdział 4… str 45 Rozdział 12… str 155

Rozdział 5… str 60 Rozdział 13… str 182

Rozdział 6… str 72 Rozdział 14… str 192

Rozdział 7… str 81 Rozdział 15 (ostatni)…..… str 203

Prolog Edward POV

- Ustawię się tyłem, to będziesz miał lepszy dostęp.

- Tak, ale lepiej zrób to szybko, bo jestem już gotowy.

- Misiek, kurwa! Skuuup się. Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę. Musimy jednocześnie.

- Edwarddddd pośpiesz się, ja nie dam rady.

- Dasz, dasz. Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilkę. On jest po prostu taki duży… Cholera! Wyślizgnął mi się.

- Edwarddddd! Zaraz wszystko będzie mokre. Pół dnia będziesz sprzątał po tym łazienkę.

- Stary. Dobra, teraz. Poczekaj, musisz go wkładać powoli. Błagam, delikatniej.

- Nie! Muszę wepchnąć mocniej. Muszę…

Kurwa. Aż zawyłem z bólu.

- Emmet, kurwa! Chcesz mi zawór rozpieprzyć?

- TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA . – Emmet zaczął odpierdalać taniec zwycięstwa. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie fakt, że obydwoje byliśmy w małej kabinie prysznicowej. Wciąż jęczał i sapał wygłupiając się i przy tym nieźle obijając o plastikowe ścianki.

- Nie widzisz, że zrobiłeś mi krzywdę – teraz ja się wydurniałem pokazując mu zakrwawioną dłoń.

- Oj tam oj tam. Daj spokój stary. Nie ma bólu, nie ma przyjemności. A poza tym to tylko troszeczkę krwi. A może chcesz, żebym Cię tam pocałował - Zamachał rozbawiony brwiami.

W tym momencie właśnie się zorientowałem, że brzmimy jak jakieś pieprzone cioty podczas ostrego ruchańska. Nie byłem już zły na Emmeta, za to, że wpychając rurę w drugą przy wymianie uszczelek pod naszym nowym prysznicem, w naszym nowym obskurnym mieszkaniu rozciął mi dłoń ostrą rurą. Ostrzegałem go, żeby był delikatniejszy. On oczywiście musiał po zrobić swojemu i teraz mam lekko zharataną dłoń – BO KTOŚ MI NIĄ PRZYPIEPRZYŁ. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie dumny z naszej pracy, w końcu nie łatwo było doprowadzić łazienkę do stanu użytkowego. Przybiłem Emmetowi piątkę.

- Misiek przebierz się i idziemy na zakupy. – Byliśmy cali mokrzy. Pomyślałem że nie mamy w domu absolutnie nic od piwa zaczynając a na srajtaśmie kończąc. I coś na śniadanie też by się przydało.

Rozdział 1 Bella POV

„Ustawię się tyłem….„ Mimowolnie słuchałam rozmowy zza ściany łazienki. O ho. Nowi lokatorzy. Wreszcie ktoś się wprowadził pod 4C. Malowałam się dalej. Zamarłam słysząc dalszą wymianę zdań. O fuck. Ściana między łazienkami w mieszkaniach 4B i 4C jest naprawdę cienka. Odgłosy były tak wyraźne, że czułam się, jakbym była z tymi dwoma kolesiami w jednym pomieszczeniu.

„On jest po prostu taki duży… Cholera! Wyślizgnął mi się."

Hmm… Chyba nieźle się tam zabawiają. Dobrzy są. Wprowadzili się rano koło 6 bo słyszałam jak ktoś zapierdala z rana gabarytem po korytarzu, a już robią sobie zaruch w łazience. Energiczni panowie

W sumie lepsza parka aktywnych pedziów, niż wiecznie najebana czterdziecha. W sumie najebana i jebana prawie non stop. Nie mogłyśmy już znosić jęków tej starej prostytutki Jane. Dobrze, że ją w końcu wyeksmitowali. To było nie do zniesienia, a w dodatku zalęgły się jakieś prusaki czy inne świństwo, a wiadomo jak to w starym budownictwie. Co złapiesz ty, ma każdy na klatce. Na szczęście nie odnosiło się to do innych nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, bo jestem pewna że mała Jane, w swojej karierze złapała nie jedno :P

Chyba jestem odrobinę złośliwa, ale cóż. Zdarza się. Wybiegłam z łazienki do naszego małego saloniku. Na dużej skurzanej kanapie siedziała Rose malując sobie paznokcie. Dosiadłam się do przyjaciółki.

- Hej. Tak jak myślałam, ktoś się wprowadził do 4C.

Od razu podniosła głowę z wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy – I? kto to? Co wiesz? Gadaj małpo!

- Hmm… Jakby Ci to powiedzieć – Specjalnie przeciągałam, bawiłam się włosami – dwóch młodych kolesi…

- To chyba lepiej być nie mogło? CO? – od razu zaczęła się poprawiać – A skąd wiesz, że młodzi, i że dwóch? Widziałaś ich? Jak wyglądają. Przystojni? Zajęci? W moim typie?

Jak zwykle gdy była czymś bardzo podekscytowana zadawała pytania jak karabin maszynowy. –NOOOOO? – Już nie wytrzymywała. Musiała być na bieżąco. Rzadko kiedy się zdarzało, że wiedziałam coś, właściwie o czymkolwiek, przed Rose, więc chciałam się trochę z nią podrażnić. No dobra.

- No cóż. Nie. Nie. Nie wiem. Tak. Nie wiem. – Odpowiedziałam, mając nadzieję, że nie pomyliłam kolejności pytań współlokatorki.

- Co to kurwa ma niby znaczyć? Myślisz, że pamiętam w jakiej kolejności zadałam CI pytania?

- No dobra. – Zlitowałam się – Byłam przed chwilą w łazience. Malowałam się i usłyszałam, hmm… właściwie to prawie byłam świadkiem (a przynajmniej tak się czułam) ostrego gejowskiego seksu. Rose. Serio! Te ściany są zdecydowanie zbyt cienkie. A oni, cóż… Nie żałowali sobie. DOSŁOWNIE. Jednemu coś się chyba nawet stało podczas. W sensie nie wnikam, ale brzmiało hardkorowo.

- GEJE? – Wykrzyknęła zła.

- Od kiedy jesteś takim homofobem. – Powiedziałam to złośliwie, bo doskonale wiedziałam, że to nie prawda. W końcu parę razy zdarzyło nam się razem zahaczyć trójkącik, jak któraś z nas złapała jakiegoś zajebistego kolesia, no i w sumie nie tylko. Czasami jedna miała po prostu chandrę, albo cóż…. Nie ma co kryć. Obydwie się sobie podobałyśmy, i czasami miałyśmy na siebie ochotę - Chyba są lepsi niż Jane? – Skrzywiłam się na wspomnienie tej małej dziwki. Na twarzy Rose też zobaczyłam zniesmaczenie. Może i nie należymy do najcnotliwszych, ale przynajmniej nigdy nie robiłyśmy tego dla zysku. Zawsze dla własnej przyjemności.

- Nie. Dobrze wiesz, że nie. – Odwzajemniła uśmiech na wspomnienie naszych igraszek - Ale po prostu liczyłam na jakiś fajnych kolesi. Dobrze wiesz, że od czasu Mike nie miałam nic między nogami. A samemu to nie to samo…

- Rose. Przestań pierdolić. Minęło dopiero kilka dni jak rzuciłaś Mike.

- Może i tak. Ale nie był wcale taki dobry w łóżku jak się reklamował. To tak, jakbym od co najmniej trzech tygodni niczego nie zaliczyła! – Udała zdruzgotaną tym faktem

- Moja droga. Nie żebym miała powiedzieć „A nie mówiłam"… Ale Rose. Błaaaaagam Cię. Przecież dwa tygodnie przed Tobą, to ja z nim spałam, i zaraz zaraz… Czy mi się wydaje, czy lojalnie Cię o wszystkim uprzedziłam. Mówiłam, że jest chujowy. No dobra. Może nie chujowy, ale przynajmniej chujowo leniwy.

- Fakt. – Przyznała ze skruchą – Ale miałam ochotę coś zaliczyć, a zawsze lepszy leniwy niż jakiś psychol z klubu.

Wymieniłyśmy znaczące spojrzenia i obydwie się wzdrygnęłyśmy. Tak. Doskonale pamiętałyśmy Aleca. Mimo, że było to prawie rok temu, jak mieszkała z nami jeszcze Alice (zanim nie wprowadziła się do Jaspera) Rose wyrywał uparcie jakiś koleś w klubie. Był przystojny, miły, bogaty, no i oczywiście miał duuuuży sprzęt, czego moja współlokatorka nie omieszkała sprawdzić subtelnie podczas namiętnego tańca na parkiecie. To jej standardowa zagrywka. Ma opracowaną własną metodę na sprawdzanie kolesi. Wciąż jej powtarzamy, że powinna ją opatentować i pisać podręczniki dla singli. Jak już upoluje sobie jakiegoś kolesia, pozwoli mu postawić nam drinki (oj tak. Nigdy nie zapomina o koleżankach.) Dzięki temu wie, po pierwsze, czy koleś zaakceptuje mnie i Alice, a po drugie, czy nie jest pieprzonym skąpcem (zawsze ma opcję na wybranie w klubie jakiejś taniej lafiryndy, której wystarczy piwo, albo nawet od razu da mu się wyciągnąć) A Rose to laska z klasą. Bez dwóch zdań. Jak chwile pogadają (i uda mu się przejść kolejny etap kwalifikacyjny) to wychodzi do łazienki, poprawić makijaż i oczywiście zostawiając niczego nie świadomego biedaka w naszych rękach. Jedna z nas go zagaduje, a druga zdaje smsami ewentualną relację Rose. Parę razy było tak, że miała jakieś przeczucie, że coś jest z kolesiem nie tak. I oczywiście „Czarna Wdowa" bo tak ją często nazywamy z Alice przez sposób usidlania facetów miała rację. Po jej wyjściu koleś od razu zaczął się przystawiać do którejś z nas, albo jeszcze lepiej obu na raz rozochocony faktem, że mieszkamy we trzy.

Z Alecem było jednak inaczej. Wszystkie poprzednie etapy przeszedł bezbłędnie, więc Rose zaciągnęła go na parkiet. I teraz jej popisowy numer. Powije się przy kolesiu jedną piosenkę (Oczywiście z klasą, a nie jak tania najebana szmata. Nie. Rose jest wyrafinowana, ale subtelna. Nikt nie może powiedzieć w tej kwestii na nią złego słowa) A potem delikatnie przejeżdża w tańcu tyłeczkiem po jego męskości. Wyrobiła sobie mistrzowsko dobre oko w tej metodzie jest bezbłędna co do rozmiaru, chociaż tu raczej powinno się powiedzieć o nieomylnych pośladkach. Jeśli nie wyczuje tam zbyt wiele (a wierzcie mi, jest wymagająca) to znaczy że sprzęt jest po prostu mały, albo koleś ma jakiś problem ze wzwodem. On ma problem, nie ONA! Bo ja sama nie raz robiłam się wilgotna jak przyglądałam się jej. Ma tak seksowne ruchy, jest przepiękną blondynką a jej jedna mina może Cię doprowadzić do całkowitej gotowości na igraszki. Bez względu na płeć!

No ale wracając do Aleca… Hmm… Dobrze wszystkie pamiętamy że zdał wszystkie testy celująco. Przespali się ze sobą… No cóż. Może inaczej. Pieprzyli się non stop przez parę tygodni. Nabijałyśmy się z Alice, że tak nas przyzwyczaiła do swojego perlistego pojękiwania dochodzenia z jej sypialni, że gdy miała okres, i był standardowy Ban na sex to nie mogłyśmy zasnąć. Czegoś nam brakowało w tle.

Rose jako rasowa singielka po paru tygodniach pozbyła się go delikatnie. Przypominając, że umawiali się na początku na kilkutygodniowe tourne po jej sypialni, a nie dzieci i dom z ogródkiem, więc niech ogólnie to wypierdala, bo ona od początku była szczera w swoich intencjach.

Alec tak jak każdy były kochanek Rose przez parę dni wysyła kwiaty, drogie prezenty, zjawiał się pod drzwiami błagając o nią (normalnie jak o jakąś pieprzoną audiencję do Papieża) krzyczał że kocha i nie może bez niej żyć.

I tu trzeba wytłumaczyć, że Rose nie jest tylko dobra w łóżku. Ona jest szefem kuchni w hotelu w którym pracujemy. Sam widok jej dań potrafi przyprawić o orgazm. Serio, serio! Więc nie trudno sobie wyobrazić, że większość mężczyzn uważa ją za ideał. Przepiękna, wyuzdana w łóżku nimfomanka, nieziemsko gotująca i niezależna.

Nie ma co. No ale wracając do Aleca. U niego nie skończyło się na standardowych popłakiwaniach pod naszymi drzwiami. Zjawiał się wszędzie tam, gdzie byłyśmy. Codziennie przychodził do hotelowej restauracji, żeby zamówić coś, co prawdopodobnie Rose chociaż dotknęła. Snuł się i wszystkim mówił że są parą. Wkurwiał nas na maksa. W dodatku, ponieważ był nieźle napakowany, to przez niego rzadko jaki facet próbować do Rossalin gdy ten był w pobliżu. No i fakt, my też się go zaczynałyśmy bać. W końcu pewnego weekendu, gdy wróciłam wcześnie, Alice i Rose miały zapierdol w pracy, przyłapałam go jak się włamał do naszego mieszkania i siedział w sypialni Rose wąchając i liżąc jej rzeczy, szczotkę do włosów, wibrator, stringi. Wyglądało to z jednej strony komicznie, ale patrząc z mojego punktu widzenia na tą chwilę, to raczej odrobinę przerażająco. Wybiegłam jak najciszej się dało i zadzwoniłam na policję. Zgarnęli go za włamanie, prześladowanie i kradzież. Okazało się, że plecak i kieszenie miał wypchane jej bielizną. Ale najważniejsze, że dostał sądowy zakaz zbliżania się do nas, oraz naszego domu i pracy.

- Co? Aż taka Pani niewyżyta? Jakoś nie zauważyłam… Jedyne, co zauważyłam, to to, że jak wczoraj wróciłam padnięta z pracy, i zaległam przed telewizorem, to ogarnęło mnie mega wkurwienie, jak okazało się, że muszę zapierdalać w te i we w tę zmieniać kanały bo ktoś zapierdolił baterie z pilota. Może wiesz coś na ten temat? Zdaje się, że wczoraj miałaś wolne… - Uśmiechnęłam się zalotnie, doskonale wiedziałam, że trafiłam w sedno.

- Moja droga. Każdy ma jakieś potrzeby. A niektórzy mają je trochę bardziej rozwinięte.

- O mój Boże! Rose. Twój ciposwęd przekracza wszelkie granice. Gdybyś mogła, to nawet pracowałabyś w kuchni z czymś twardym i ciepłym między nogami – Wybuchłam śmiechem, gdyż moja nadto rozwinięta wyobraźnia podsunęła mi obraz przyjaciółki mającej orgazm podczas siekania kolendry.

- Oj tam oj tam… Chociaż wiesz, to nie taki głupi pomysł pracować w majtkach z wibrującą niespodzianką. To by była dopiero satysfakcja z gotowanie – Zaczęłyśmy się śmiać.

- Nie, poczekaj – powiedziałam zachłannie łapiąc powietrze – EKSPLOZJA SMAKÓW.

- Dobre! A może – Rose też już się ledwo trzymała – A może ORGAZM NA PODNIEBIENIU?

- Pierdolona SYMFONIA ZMYSŁÓW – dodałam

Padłyśmy rechocząc na kanapę. Leżałyśmy, a właściwie zataczałyśmy się tak przez chwilę, po czym Rose z miną niewiniątka spojrzała na mnie prosząco.

- Nie! Nie! NIE! NIE ! NIEEEEEE! – Wykrzyczałam. Za dobrze ją znałam. Od razu wiedziałam co tej niewyżytej babie chodzi po głowie!

- No weź. Już sama rozmowa sprawiła, że jestem wilgotna – Zaczęła mnie delikatnie, zachęcająco dotykać. – A i Tobie by się przydał „mały przejazd kolejką górską"

- Rose. Już jestem spóźniona. A jeszcze jakimś cudem muszę się dostać do roboty. Chyba, że masz w zanadrzu jakiś teleporter?

- Może i nie mam, ale mam coś znacznie lepszego, co przeniesie Cię w lepsze miejsce, niż praca.

- Dobrze wiesz, że lubię swoją pracę – odgryzłam się, chociaż wiedziałam, że jestem już na przegranej pozycji, bo Rose pieściła już moje nabrzmiałe piersi przez cieniutką bluzkę i lizała po płatku ucha delikatnie go przygryzając… Cho Cholera! Doskonale wiedziała, że to moje czułe miejsce, i co gorsze właśnie odczuła reakcję mojego organizmu na jej pieszczoty. Niemiłosiernie długi dreszcz przeszedł po moim ciele zostawiając niezbity dowód zaznanej rozkoszy; gęsią skórkę na całym ciele, oraz palące rumieńce na twarzy.

- Wiem, wiem. Jednak wiem również co lubisz jeszcze bardziej niż swoją pracę.

Po tych słowach rozpięła moją bluzeczkę, obsunęła stanik w dół uwalniając zniecierpliwione piersi. Zaczęła je lizać i masować. Ssała powoli i delikatnie sutki. Nie było już odwrotu. A Rose była tego świadoma. Skubana! Znała mnie i moje reakcje na jej pieszczoty. Trzeba było mnie tylko trochę rozbudzić, a wtedy wyłaniała się ze mnie ta druga Bella. Brutalna, niemal agresywna. Przypomniałam sobie, że zanim poznałam dziewczyny, byłam w ich mniemaniu niemalże zakonnicą jeśli chodzi o sprawy łóżkowe. Owszem sypiałam z facetami, ale nigdy nic specjalnego, standardowe oklepane pozycje, wielkie OOOOOoooo! i to byłoby na tyle. To właśnie Rose jest „matką" mojej drugiej natury, a może lepiej powiedzieć „odkrywcą".

Z moich myśli wyrwały mnie jej cudowne ręce które pieściły moją skórę na udach jednak wciąż nie dotykając celu. Jak zwykle uwielbiała doprowadzać mnie do szaleństwa tym swoim udawanym niezdecydowaniem: „Włożyć jej palce, czy jeszcze nie. Nie… chyba jeszcze nie" Czułam, że moja cipka aż do niej krzyczy, pulsuje, żeby wreszcie coś zrobiła.

Nie wytrzymałam. Zrzuciłam ją z siebie i usiadłam na niej okrakiem. Teraz ja byłam górą. Ułożyłam swoje ciało dokładnie tak, żebym mogła ocierać się swoją cipką o jej. Miała rację. Była gotowa i mokra. Dostosowała się do mojego tempa i zaczęłyśmy się brutalnie całować. Przytrzymałam jej ręce nad głową, żeby nie mogła mnie pieścić. Tak! Niech ma jakąś karę za rozpętanie tego „piekła".

Ssałam jej dolną wargę, przygryzałam język. Smakowała jak zwykle słodko. Jak owoce egzotyczne.

Przesunęłam swoją głowę niżej do jej piersi, w końcu musiałam się jakoś odwdzięczyć. Wciąż trzymałam mocno jej ręce, i ocierałam się o rozpaloną cipkę. O tak. To jest to co lubię. Taka przyjemność może trwać naprawdę długo. Zaczęłam masować jej cycki moimi co ją tylko bardziej rozpaliło i wróciłam do zachłannych pocałunków.

- Ch…Chodź – wyjęczała moja współlokatorka. – Błagam chodź….

Podniosłyśmy się powoli z kanapy podążając do jej sypialni. Zazwyczaj robiłyśmy to właśnie tam. Chyba, że byłyśmy aż tak siebie spragnione, że musiałyśmy skończyć w salonie.

Pokój Rossalie był dosyć duży i przestronny. Na środku stało olbrzymie łóżko, w którym spokojnie mogłoby spać czworo dorosłych ludzi. Znajdował się na prawo od łazienki. Całą drogę do niego pokonałyśmy w kilka minut. Było to co prawda zaledwie kilka kroków od kanapy, ale nie mogłyśmy się od siebie oderwać.

Tak. Pokój Rose był najlepszym miejscem na takie zabawy. Nie dość że na łóżku można było się śmiało bawić w berka na golasa, i była szansa że nikt cię nie złapał to jeszcze moja śliczna wyuzdana księżniczka posiadała cały arsenał niesamowitych zabawek. Wiadomo jakich.

Właśnie się ode mnie odsunęła, żeby wyjąć całą szufladę z komody pod oknem i położyła ją na łóżku. No tak żadna z nas w tej chwili nie miała cierpliwości na stanie nad szafeczką i wybieranie tego na co mamy dziś ochotę. W takiej gorączce, lepiej było mieć wszystko pod rękę. Często zabawiałyśmy się rzeczami Rose. Czasami samotnie, a czasami we dwie lub trzy, w zależności, czy Alice nas odwiedzała.

Rozmarzyłam się nad szufladą czego moja towarzyszka nie omieszkała nie wykorzystać.

Teraz to ona mnie przewróciła na plecy przywiązała do zagłówka satynowymi wstążkami, które są tam na stałe i pochyliła się rozbawiona nad szufladą. Wyciągnęła dosyć duże eleganckie pudełko w których jak się okazało były majteczki. Ale nie takie zwykłe. O nie, nie moi mili. Z tych wystawał olbrzymi sylikonowy penis a jakby tego było mało wewnątrz nich znajdował się równie duży dla właścicielki majtek. Żeby przez przypadek nie była pominięta. Wcisnęła mały guziczek z boku a te zaczęły synchronicznie wibrować i lekko się wyginać.

- Oh Rose. To już gwiazdka? –Zapytałam ironicznie. Nie nadążałam z jej nowymi zabawkami. Pewnie kupowała coś nowego przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, więc możecie sobie wyobrazić jaki sex-arsenał zebrała podczas dwóch i pół roku wspólnego mieszkania.

- Skarbie, ja jestem lepsza niż mikołaj. Uwierz mi, moje paluszki są dużo zwinniejsze, a sztuczki jakie znam wygrywają nawet z magicznymi saniami i Rudolfem razem wziętym.

Rose uśmiechnęła się promiennie i położyła już włączone penisy pomiędzy moimi udami. Tak, żebym go tam czuła, ale żeby nie dotykał bezpośrednio mojej cipki. ! Myślałam, że zaraz zwariuję. Spojrzałam się na nią z furią w oczach jednocześnie próbując ułożyć swoje przywiązane ciało tak, żebym chociaż mogła się poocierać o tego kształtnego członka.

- Mhm… - Rose pokiwała głową jak mama karcąca nieposłusznego malca – niegrzeczna dziewczynka - i odsunęła odrobinę zabawkę, do której już prawie się doczołgałam. AAAAAAAAaaaar… Ona dalej robiła dla mnie striptiz dotykając się i masując swoją dziurkę. – Niegrzeczna Bella. Niegrzeczna. Jak się nie uspokoisz, to będę musiała się zabawić sama… - O tak. Miała nade mną całkowitą kontrolę i była z tego widocznie dumna.

- Słuchaj suko! – Wydarłam się nie bacząc na cokolwiek – Jak zaraz we mnie czymś nie wejdziesz, to zerwę te pierdolone szmatki i Cię zgwałcę. Nie widzisz do kurwy nędzy że ja tu zaraz eksploduje?

O tak. To było to co obydwie uwielbiałyśmy. Po prostu musiałyśmy się obydwie ostro zerżnąć. To było zarezerwowane dla naszych zabaw, ewentualnie też dla Alice, jak miała ochotę wzbogacić swoje życie seksualne. Rose podeszła do mnie kocimi ruchami, po czym rozsunęła moje uda. Jęknęłam, bo wiedziałam co zaraz będzie. Doskonale znałyśmy swoje ciała i zagrywki. Każda wiedziała co lubi druga (lub trzecia :P ) powolnym przeciągnięciem zlizała soki z mojej cipki. Nie śpieszyła się. Wiedziała, że paradoksalnie uwielbiam takie tortury.

- Lubisz tak, DZIWKO? – wykrzyczała z głową zanurzoną między moimi nogami.

Brutalnie wepchnęła swój sprawny język w moją dziurkę. Znowu jęknęłam. Rozgrzewka była doskonała, więc już nie wiele mi brakowało.

- Wyliż mnie w końcu szmato! Wejdź we mnie. WEEEEEEEEEEEJDŹ!

Czułam jak mnie świdruje językiem. Lewą ręką masowała łechtaczkę, a prawą ściskała kurewsko mocno moje cycki.

- O tak. O tak. Głębiej Rose. Głębiej! – Krzyczałam

Odsunęła się i założyła majtki z gratisem ułożywszy sobie „swojego" penisa w cipce i wróciła do powolnego lizania mojej.

- Rose! Ja zaraz dojdę. Znów się odsunęła zwiększając natężenie pracy dwuosobowego przyjaciela, żeby mieć lepsze atrakcje. Po czym gwałtownie wepchnęła we mnie olbrzymiego fiuta i zaczęła brutalnie ujeżdżać, tak że obydwie miałyśmy z tego wręcz bolesną przyjemność.

- Bells. Ja ju… Ja już prawie –Wykrzyczała. Lubiłyśmy dochodzić jednocześnie. Taka nasza mała zabawa. W przypływie podniecenia jej ruchy, jak i moje były jeszcze silniejsze i głębsze doskonale się zgrałyśmy w tempie. Uniosłam do góry biodra szczytując i poczułam jak partnerka w tym samym momencie wygina się ostro do tyłu wbijając mi paznokcie u uda. O tak to był miły gratis, który tylko podbił nasze wspólne szczytowanie. Jak zwykle nie opanowałyśmy głośnych jęków.

Zastygłyśmy w takiej pozycji bo penisy w nas były wciąż włączone i szalały w naszych cipkach powodując nowe fale rozkoszy.

Ale mimo, że byłyśmy wykończone, to wiedziałam, że to nie koniec. I to w niej najbardziej uwielbiałam. Za jednym zamachem potrafiła zaspokoić na cały tydzień. Chyba nigdy nie było jej mało.

Wciąż nie wychodziła ze mnie. Położyła się na mnie namiętnie całując w usta a rękoma zwinnie rozwiązała mi wstążki. Wiedziałam, że teraz moja kolej. Przekręciłam się na nią, a że wciąż byłyśmy wzajemnie w sobie niespokojnie nas to poruszyło. Całowałam ją po całym ciele. Lizałam, podgryzałam. Obydwie lubiłyśmy na ostro. Delikatnie zeszłam z członka na którego wciąż byłam nadziana. Następnie bardzo powoli, drażniąc przy tym jej łechtaczkę wyciągnęłam resztę zabawki z Rossi. Wygięła się, widać było że „odbiło jej się" poprzednimi przeżyciami.

Rzuciłam je na drugi koniec łóżka i zniżyłam się do jej kobiecości. W porównaniu do mnie była zwolenniczką szybkich i gwałtownych ruchów języka. Tak też zrobiłam. Od razu zaczęła jęczeć i błagać o więcej.

- ZERŻNIJ MNIE SZMATO! ZERŻNIJ WRESZCIE! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Powoli wsunęłam palce w jej cipkę. A co. Też ją powkurwiam. Monotonnie je wsuwałam i wysuwałam.

- GŁĘBIEJ KURWA! SZYBCIEJ, SZYBCIEJ…

Tak też zrobiłam. Nie przerywając zabawy odwróciłam się do szuflady i wyciągnęłam coś, na co może mieć teraz ochotę. O tak! Pomyślałam usatysfakcjonowana. Przedmiot w moim ręku był po prostu śliczny. Był to kawałek twardego przeźroczystego fioletowawego plastiku wygiętego w literę U. Grubsza część miała duuuuużo półokrągłych wypustek. O tak to jej się spodoba. Podniosłam lekko zabawkę, żeby wijąca się na łóżku Rose mogła się przygotować na to co ją zaraz czeka.

- To jak PUSZCZALSKA KURWO. CHCIAŁABYŚ ŻEBYM CI TO TERAZ GDZIEŚ WSADZIŁA?

-Jak zaraz TEGO NIE ZROBISZ, TO CI ROZERWĘ TO WILGOTNE CIPSKO – zagroziła.

Rozmasowałam jej gorące soki po obydwu dziurkach po czym najpierw włożyłam cieńszą część zabawki w pulsującą cipkę żeby ją dobrze nawilżyć, a następnie obydwa elementy wepchnęłam w odpowiednie otwory. Zawyła z rozkoszy! Przemieściłam się zgrabnie, stając nad nią okrakiem, żeby mogła mnie wylizywać a ja skupiłam się (a przynajmniej próbowałam, bo przy Rose ciężko jest się skupić na czymkolwiek innym niż umieranie z rozkoszy) na ssaniu jej łechtaczki i operowaniu fioletową zabawką. Byłam skrajnie wyczerpana i u szczytu przyjemności. Obydwie sapałyśmy jakby nas było tu co najmniej z dziesięć.

Ręką delikatnie rozsuwała moje wargi. Powoli przesuwała językiem dokładnie zlizując moje soki. Włożyła go głęboko. Jeszcze głębiej. O mój Boże. To nie może być prawda. Ile rozkoszy może mi jeszcze przynieść ta mała bezczelna blondynka. Wtedy jej druga ręka powędrowała na moje pośladki. Przejechała po nich ostro paznokciami, co przyniosło kolejną falę przyjemności i głośnych jęków wymieszanych ze sprośnymi krzykami.

Przyśpieszyła tempo, bo wyraźnie sama już była blisko kolejnego spełnienia. Dłoń z pośladków przesunęła się i zaczęła rytmicznie stymulować mój odbyt. Nigdy nie myślałam, że będzie mi się to podobać, ale to Rose właśnie mi pokazała ile dodatkowej przyjemności może to przynieść. Przeszła mnie kolejna fala odrętwienia. Czułam że jeszcze tylko kilka rytmicznych ruchów i skończymy. W tym momencie Rose z wyczuciem wessała się we mnie i przygryzła moją łechtaczkę. Przepełnił mnie ogromny ból przyjemności. Byłyśmy tak spełnione, że nie wierzyłam, czy to możliwe. Wciąż wiłyśmy się razem, bo ta dziwka nie chciała się ode mnie odessać przedłużając tą rozkosz. Aż mi się zakręciło w głowie.

- O tak SUKO. WIESZ CO LUBIĘ!

Opadłyśmy obok siebie spełnione do granic możliwości. Świetnie. Nawet nie byłam w stanie się ruszyć. Ledwo łapałyśmy oddech. Złączyłyśmy się jeszcze w serii namiętnych pocałunków żeby zwieńczyć naszą przygodę.

Po jakimś czasie wyszłam nago z jej sypialni i udałam się do łazienki. Musiałam się jakoś ogarnąć, a o kąpieli nie było już mowy. Spojrzałam w lustrze na wodoodporny zegar z radiem nad wanna.

- O KURWA! O KURWAAAAA!

Była godzina 9.34. Znaczyło to, ni mniej ni więcej co tyle, że zabawiałam się z Rose przez ponad 45 minut. Hmm… Nie żebym żałowała, czy coś. Uśmiechnęłam się na wspomnienie przyjemności, która wciąż gdzieś pulsowała w moim ciele. Błyskawicznie się poprawiłam i ubrałam i wybiegłam z domu.

- Na razie kochana. Dzięki za… Za wszystko – Posłałam jej namiętny uśmiech.

Pomachała mi pijąc butelkę wody w rozpiętym jedwabnym szlafroku z którego wystawały jej pełne piersi i wygolona kobiecość.

Cóż. Jakbym mogła to Nie wychodziłabym dzisiaj z jej łóżka. Ale cóż praca. Pobiegłam do samochodu trzaskając drzwiami.

W pracy byłam po 10. Na szczęście nasz hotel jest w miarę blisko. Oczywiście już przy recepcji wzrokiem przywołała mnie uśmiechnięta Alice, która chyba próbowała udawać, że chce mnie zganić.

Podleciałam do niej i schowałyśmy się w pokoju dla kadry i Alice przekręciła zamek. Cmoknęła mnie namiętnie w usta.

- Sorry Alice. Trochę zaspałam.

- Chyba ZASApałaś, i to u Rose w łóżku. Czuję jej perfumy na tobie. – Uśmiechnęła się ponętnie i przygryzła wargę.

- Ej. Ja chciałam iść normalnie do pracy. To ona miała ciposwęd!

- Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś była na nią bardzo zła z tego powodu Bells. – Zauważyła złośliwie przyjaciółka.

- Jak mieszkałyśmy we trzy, to przynajmniej jakoś to się rozkładało, a teraz jestem z nią sama, więc jeszcze trochę i znudzą mi się fiuty, a przecież wiesz, jak zawsze je lubiłam – Zaśmiałam się żaląc.

- Nic mi nie mów. Wiesz, że kocham Jaspera, tym bardziej, jak kocham jego fiuta, ale co ja na to poradzę, że za Wami tęsknie, dziewczynki. – Przysunęła się do mnie bliżej ze smutnymi oczami. Hmm… w sumie, mogłabym się trochę podzielić z Alice tym, czym mnie dziś obdarowała Rose.

- Jak bardzo za nami tęsknisz? – Uniosłam brew też zbliżając się do jej twarzy.

- Tak bardzo, że zaraz będę musiała iść do jakiegoś pustego pokoju, włączyć kanał dla dorosłych i się brandzlować samotnie. – Posmutniała – A wiesz, jak potem trudno wytłumaczyć menadżerowi, czemu gdzieś był włączony któryś z kanałów, skoro pokój stoi pusty? – Dobrze wiedziałam, że ze mną igra. Jakby nie patrzeć to my dwie byłyśmy menadżerkami tego hotelu.

- Może powiesz Jasperowi że wybierasz się do nas na babski wieczór? W przyszły weekend? Hmm? Będziemy miały całą noc tylko dla nas trzech… no i dla setek zabawek Rose – zaśmiałyśmy się.

- Przyszły weekend? A co ja zrobię do tego czasu?

Więcej dyskusji nie było, bo namiętnie wpiłam się w jej usta. Mhh… Miała miodową pomadkę, co mi się bardzo podobało. Nasze języki splotły się burzliwie i już błądziłam zachłannie po jej ciele. Teraz to tylko ona się liczyła. Ja już swoją dawkę szczęścia dostałam (a nawet dwie), a przecież nie mogę zostawić przyjaciółki w potrzebie. O nie. Podciągnęłam jej spódniczkę do góry, i pokierowałam nami tak, żeby usiadła na biurku. Zasiadłam z poważną miną na skurzanym fotelu tuż przed jej piękną cipką. Ściągnęłam jej koronkowe stringi i zatopiłam swe usta w jej kobiecości.

Cicho jęknęła. Wiedziała, że musimy być dyskretne. Wzięła ze szafki obok zwinięty w rulon mały nowy ręcznik i wsadziła go sobie między zęby, aby stłumić odgłosy rozkoszy.

Ja natomiast oddawałam się bezgranicznej przyjemności wylizywania Alice. Nie wiem co było w tej dziewczynie i jak to robiła, ale jej soki zawsze były słodkawe. Było to niesamowicie podniecające. Mimo, iż planowałam skupić się na niej, to nie mogłam się oprzeć. Włożyłam głęboko trzy palce w przyjaciółkę, co było widać po ruchach jej ciała, a następnie rozchyliłam własne uda nie przerywając w zaspokajaniu byłej współlokatorki i zaczęłam się masturbować. Podniecająca była myśl, że dzięki temu nasze soki się połączyły. W pewien sposób dopełniło to nasz akt. Alice coraz ciężej oddychało a jej ciało przechodziły spazmy. Zamiast poruszania rytmicznie palcem po łechtaczce zaczęłam sobie zataczać nim kręgi wokół niej, co z samodzielnych pieszczot zawsze sprawiało mi największą przyjemność.

Przyssałam się ustami zachłanniej do nabrzmiałych warg przyjaciółki coraz brutalniej posuwając ją moją dłonią. Trochę zwolniłam tempo własnej masturbacji z przyjemnością patrząc jak Alice właśnie napręża swoje ciało żeby za chwile niemalże wybuchnąć z rozkoszy. Oj tak. Byłam z siebie dumna. W momencie jej szczytowania przyśpieszyłam ruchy na obydwu cipkach. Skończyłam dosłownie parę sekund po niej. Obydwie dyszałyśmy szczęśliwe i spełnione. No ładnie Swan – pomyślałam jest przed 11.00 a ty już zaliczyłaś trzy numerki. Uśmiechnęłam się. Czułam wciąż małe wybuchy w moim ciele.

Wyczerpana Alice opierała się łokciami leżąc na biurku. Wykorzystałam więc sytuację i znów pochyliłam się nad jej cipką i mocno, przeciągle wylizałam jej soki które wciąż się pojawiały. Znów jęknęła i zadrżała, po czy niespodziewanie przeszedł ją jak grom z jasnego nieba kolejny długi orgazm. Miło. Jak widać doprowadziłam ją do takiego stanu, że wystarczyło ją raz dotknąć żeby była powtórka z rozrywki.

Po jakimś czasie wstałyśmy i ogarnęłyśmy się. Alice podeszła i pocałowała mnie delikatnie. Tak. Tylko ona potrafi tak delikatnie i namiętnie całować.

- Mam nadzieję, że mimo tych dwóch krótkich konsultacji, które właśnie odbyłyśmy Panno Swan zaproszenie na weekend wciąż jest aktualne – Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie – Uwierz mi. Ja na praaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawdę się za Wami stęskniłam.

Otworzyła zasuwę i pewnym krokiem wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Coś mnie tknęło i obróciłam się. Rozbawiło mnie to, że ten chochlik był tak zaspokojony, że zapomniała założyć majtki. Podniosłam czarną koronkę i schowałam do torebki.

Hm… może to jeszcze jakoś wykorzystam przeciwko niej. Rozmarzyłam się myśląc co mogę dostać w zamian. Isabello SWAN! Krzyknął głos w mojej głowie. Cztery gorące numerki w ciągu dnia! Dobra robota. Uśmiechnęłam się usatysfakcjonowana i wróciłam do pracy. No cóż. Właściwie, to dopiero miałam ją rozpocząć.

Rozdział 2 Edward POV

Poszedłem do swojego nowego pokoju się przebrać. Nie dość, że byłem cały mokry to jeszcze ujebałem się jakimś szlamem z rur. Świetnie mój ulubiony biały t-shirt z potworem ciasteczkowym. Po prostu zaje-kurwa-biście. Rozejrzałem się za czymś suchym i miło by było gdyby przy okazji czystym. No tak. Przez tą jednodniową wyprowadzkę ze starego mieszkania nie mieliśmy z Emem czasu na schludne spakowanie rzeczy. Wszystko leżało rozpierdolone w workach na śmieci – tiaaa- oszczędność czasu. No i myślę, że część moich rzeczy została u tej suki Angeli, trudno. Mogę się z nimi pożegnać. Na pewno nie wrócę do tego szmaty – nawet po moje rzeczy. Cieszę się przynajmniej, że jest ze mną Emmet. To dobry przyjaciel. Gdy we dwoje wróciliśmy do mieszkania dwa dni przed czasem z wyjazdu i w tym samym czasie zauważyliśmy tą tępą cipę ujeżdżającą jakiegoś kolesia Misiek od razu skręcił do swojego pokoju. Na początku pomyślałem, że chciał nam dać pogadać na osobności, czy coś (o ile mogłaby być to rozmowa w cztery oczy biorąc pod uwagę, że nawet nie zeszła z kolan tego bogu ducha winnego kolesia, bo jego mina mówiła wszystko) Stałem tak tylko oniemiały nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Owszem, nie nazwałbym jej miłością mojego życia, ale mieszkaliśmy ze sobą, sypialiśmy od dobrych kilku miesięcy. To był wygodny układ. Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że gdy wyjadę na cztery dni to rozchyli piździcho przed pierwszym lepszym. Kurwa. Na wspomnienie wczorajszego dnia aż się wkurwiłem. Wczorajszego? Tak. O dziwo szybko zamknąłem ten rozdział. Spłynęło to po mnie jakby minęły co najmniej cztery miesiące.

- Edward. Co ty tu kurwa robisz? – Zapytała wściekła. Co? No rzesz! Ta to ma kurwa tupet. Jeszcze miała do mnie pretensje, że ją przyłapaliśmy.

- No patrz. Jakoś tak wyszło, że miałem czelność wrócić do domu trochę wcześniej. Wybacz SŁONKO. – Specjalnie się uśmiechnąłem.

Koleś nie wytrzymał i zepchnął ją z siebie, szybko naciągną spodnie na zwietczałego fiuta (no cóż w tej sytuacji się nie dziwię) i zabierając z szafki swój telefon, kluczyki i portfel podszedł do drzwi, w których wciąż stałem. Zatrzymał się na moment nie pewnie.

- Sorry Stary. Nie wiedziałem że ma faceta. – wyszeptał zmieszany ale i ewidentnie wkurwiony.

Pokiwałem tylko głową na znak, że nie mam żalu – fakt on tu akurat najmniej zawinił.

W tej samej chwili przebiegł przede mną Emmet niosąc coś małego. Nie interesowało mnie to w tym momencie. Spojrzałem na Angele. Siedziała z podkulonymi nogami na kanapie nalewając sobie wina.

- I co się kurwa gapisz – Zapytała – Nigdy mnie nago nie widziałeś?

- Tak się składa, że widziałem, ale wtedy przeważnie to na mnie podskakiwałaś. Co się kurwa z tobą dzieje. To pierwszy raz, czy robisz ze mnie frajera regularnie?

- Co za różnica, czy raz, czy nie? – Zapytała znudzona

- Hmm… Sam nie wiem. Zastanówmy się. Dla mnie kurewska! Ja pierdole, dziewczyno, nie masz wyrzutów sumienia?

- Mam, zadowolony? I co to zmieni? Liczyłeś, że będę teraz leżała na podłodze całując twoje stopy przez łzy i błagała o wybaczenie? Ja pierdole! Ty był tylko sex. Odpuść.

- Żebyś kurwa wiedziała, że odpuszczę. – Odpysknąłem.

- Ciekaw jestem jak tylko teraz opłacisz mieszkanie bez nas – Powiedział Emmet stojąc w drzwiach mojej i Angeli sypialni. Uśmiechał się promiennie, nigdy za nią nie przepadał. Wprowadziliśmy się do niej tylko dla tego, że miała mieszkanie nad naszą pracą, a z opłatami też nie było ciężko.

- Co ty pierdolisz Em? – No proszę. Wreszcie coś ją ruszyło. – I co niby zrobicie. Musicie tu zostać.

- My się wynosimy – Zaczął wynosić wypchane po brzegi olbrzymie worki na śmieci, już wiem czemu tak się śpieszył. – A ja ci dam złotą radę księżniczko. Jak tak dobrze idzie ci dawanie dupy, to może tym opłacisz mieszkanie, bo w zasadzie kurwą to ty już jesteś. Wystarczy na koniec okazać klientowi paragon. Zabraliśmy przygotowane przez Emmeta worki, nawet nie sprawdzałem po pokojach czy czegoś nie zapomniał. Naprawdę stwierdziłem, że nie warto. Wróciłem do rzeczywistości bo… O kurwa… Pobiegłem do pokoju Emmeta, który przylegał do łazienki. Wpadliśmy na siebie jak idioci przewracając się na podłogę. Ja ze zdziwieniem, a Em z wielkim bananem na twarzy. Pokazał mi na migi żebym szybko do niego wszedł i usiadł przy ścianie na jednym z worków z ciuchami. Zrobiłem jak kazał, ale cisza. Dziwne odgłosy umilkły. Już chciałem coś powiedzieć ale powstrzymał mnie zatykając mi ręką usta. A właściwie to prawie całą twarz. Em, który uwielbiał uprawiać wszystkie sporty mógłby swoją posturą zawstydzić nie jednego zawodowca. Dlatego też wszyscy mówili do niego Misiek (o dziwo ja również się do tego przekonałem, chociaż wydawało mi się to mega pedalskie).

Siedzieliśmy tak chwilę w milczeniu, i już chciałem wychodzić, po czym ciszę przedarł intensywny kobiecy jęk. O tak. Tam za ścianą jakaś parka nieźle się zabawiała. Mimo wszystko nie widziałem w tym aż takiej frajdy i ponownie zacząłem się podnosić. Tym razem Em złapał mnie za ramię i usadził z powrotem. Jak małe dzieci zaczęliśmy się komunikować na miny i gestykulując. Jak człowiek zna się z drugim tyle lat, to jest to naprawdę śmiesznie łatwe. Zaczynało mnie to powoli irytować ale szybko zmieniłem zdanie, gdy oprócz jęków jakiejś panny padło:

„- Skarbie, ja jestem lepsza niż mikołaj. Uwierz mi, moje paluszki są dużo zwinniejsze, a sztuczki jakie znam wygrywają nawet z magicznymi saniami i Rudolfem razem wziętym."

Popatrzyliśmy na siebie. Jeszcze kilka jęków i

„- Niegrzeczna Bella. Niegrzeczna. Jak się nie uspokoisz, to będę musiała się zabawić sama…"

O tak. Wyuzdany sex napalonych lesbijek, to była chyba jedyna rzecz, która mogła poprawić mi teraz humor. Siedzieliśmy tak z Emem nasłuchując i każdy z nas zdawał sobie sprawę, że obydwaj jesteśmy już sztywni. Minęło kilkanaście minut orgii a my od ponad tygodnia nic nie zaliczyliśmy (w porównaniu do Angeli, pomyślałem)

-Stary?

- No? No.

- Dobra ale każdy w swoją strone.

- A co ty kurwa myślałeś? To że zdarza mi się powiedzieć do Ciebie Misiek, to nie znaczy, że mam ochotę gapić się na Twojego fiuta. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie i odwróciliśmy. Tych jęków i odgłosów nie dało się ignorować. Obydwoje wyczuwaliśmy wielkie napięcie. Po prostu musieliśmy się teraz strzepać. Co tam że obydwoje na raz.

„- Słuchaj suko! Jak zaraz we mnie czymś nie wejdziesz, to zerwę te pierdolone szmatki i Cię zgwałcę. Nie widzisz do kurwy nędzy że ja tu zaraz eksploduje?"

O tak, t lesby były doskonałym tłem do tego. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że jebane zabawiały się prawie godzinę. Dobre zawodniczki.

Po skończonym przedstawieniu zapiąłem spodnie i poszedłem się ogarnąć.

Wreszcie można było skorzystać z prysznica. W końcu namęczyliśmy się jak skurwysyn, a teraz były tego efekty. Wciąż miałem w głowie dwie tajemnicze sąsiadki, więc przydał się lodowaty prysznic. Ubrałem się i zwolniłem łazienkę dla Ema.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zużyłeś całej ZIMNEJ wody – zażartował Emmet – Jak poszedłeś do kibla jedna wyszła z domu a ta druga jeszcze raz się wypieściła Stary! Aż żal, że taki potencjał tych lasek zachowują tylko dla siebie. Chętnie bym którąś dmuchnął. Kurwa! – kontynuował gorzkie żale – Czemu lesby tak rzadko godzą się na jakiś numerek z fiutem w roli głównej?

- Chyba tylko z TWOIM – podkreśliłem – Mi się parę razy udało wbić do „zakazanego klubu"

- Ej, Edward?

-No?

- SPIERDALAJ!- I zamknął się w łazience.

Pojechaliśmy w końcu na zakupy. Nie tylko piwa i strajtaśmy nam brakowało. Niestety musiałem zainwestować w nowy ekspres do kawy (bo mój został u tej dziwki, ale jak sobie pomyślę, że paru innych delektowało się z niego poranną mocną, to odechciało mi się go odbierać), materac dla mnie, bo Emmet zabrał swój pojedynczy, ręczniki, kosmetyki, szczoteczki do zębów itp. No i gacie i skarpetki, bo okazało się, że Em nie załadował mojej szuflady z bielizną. Na szczęście w wynajmowanym przez nas mieszkaniu była pralka, lodówka i większość sprzętów. Resztę sobie kiedyś skompletujemy. Poszedłem się wypakowywać do pokoju, gdy wpadł Em.

- Stary skoczę po chińszczyznę. To co zawsze dla Ciebie?

- Możemy przecież zamówić, po chuj będziesz się pierdolił.

- Muszę jeszcze coś i tak ogarnąć po drodze, więc będzie szybciej.

- Tak. Kurczak z grzybkami. I weź dużą paczkę sajgonek mrożonych, to będzie jakaś rezerwa do opierdolenia w domu.

- Spoko. Będę pamiętać. – zawahał się na chwilę – Mogę zabrać Twojego dostawczaka? U mnie coś się opona pierdoli muszę go zabrać do warsztatu.

- Jasne. Kluczyki i dokumenty są w salonie na ławie.

- Nara.

I już go nie było. Póki jeszcze miałem siłę zabrałem się do roboty. Co prawda dzisiaj był piątek, więc mieliśmy cały weekend na ogarnianie chałupy, ale chciałem, chociaż jeden dzień zostawić sobie na odpoczynek. Skończyłem z sypialnią i zająłem się łazienką. Położyłem obok pralki dużą torbę proszku którą kupiliśmy i wiklinowy kosz na brudy. Z dwoma komorami. Może i jesteśmy jak bracia, ale każdy pierze swoje brązy nie ma kurwa bata.

Rozłożyłem na jednej z półek swoje kosmetyki. Tą wyższą zostawiłem dla Ema a na najniższej a za razem największej, zapasowe ręczniki jedenaście rolek papieru, tak jedna już prawie poszła… W końcu jesteśmy facetami. I mnóstwo innych łazienkowych płynów i środków czystości. Umyłem podłogę i zająłem się salonem. W sumie dużo tam nie było do roboty, bo oprócz niskiej ławy, oraz starego wysiedzonego fotela było pusto. Kurwa. No dobra. Przynajmniej łatwiej będzie mi teraz bez gratów posprzątać wszystko po poprzednich lokatorach. Wywietrzyłem chałupę i zająłem się czyszczeniem szafek w kuchni silnym detergentem. Nie jestem jakimś tam kurwa pedantem, ale skąd ja do chuja mam wiedzieć, kto tu wcześniej mieszkał i na przykład co robił na tym blacie. Skończyłem również i z kuchnią i poczułem się kurewsko głodny. Co jest? Nie miałem pojęcia, k której wyszedł Misiek, ale patrząc że zdążyłem odpierdolić całe mieszkanie w tym czasie, wniosek był jeden. W CHUJ DŁUGO!

Wkurwiony sięgnąłem po komórkę, żeby go opierdolić, ale nie zdążyłem wcisnąć guzika i drzwi otworzyły się z kopa. Upuściłem telefon, nie miałem pojęcia, co do chuja Wacława się dzieje.

W drzwiach stał tyłem Em.

- Masz zamiar mi pomóc matkojebco, czy będziesz się gapił?

Uśmiechnąłem się z ulgą – Nie wiedziałem, że wniesienie po schodach dwóch dań i jebanych sajgonek sprawi Ci taką trudność. Chyba Cię jednak przeceniałem.

- Bardzo kurwa śmieszne. Jak mi zaraz nie pomożesz, łysy fiucie to zrzucę Twoją ukochaną plazmę ze schodów.

- O kurwa! – Tylko tyle byłem w stanie powiedzieć i podbiegłem mu pomóc.

- Co Ty kurwa myślałeś, że daruje szmacie? To że Ciebie wyruchała, to nie znaczy, że ja mam się dać wyruchać jej. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko

- Stary! Nie wierzę pojechałeś po mój ukochany mebel.

- Nie tylko po to. Ocipiałeś! Jak już musiałem widzieć się z tą szmatą to chciałem zrobić to raz a porządnie. W dostawczaku jest jeszcze nasza kanapa, Xbox , bo naprawdę nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem o nim zapomniałem. Wiesz zawsze myślałem, że prędzej zapomnę o Tobie, ale jak widać się pomyliłem. Doceń to skurwielu, bo to rzadki przywilej! Oczywiście wziąłem też nasze męskie fotele, ratującą przed głodem mikrofalówkę i wierzę. No i parę innych śmieci.

- Jakbyś nie miał fiuta, i takich dużych cycków, to bym Cię normalnie uściskał!

- Dobra, dobra. Koniec tych czułości. Bo Ci jeszcze tampon wyskoczy Pedale. Wniesiemy razem kanapę i fotele a z resztą radź sobie sam.

- Niech Ci stoi. Ogarnijmy się szybko, bo zaraz się zesram z głodu.

Przynieśliśmy wszystko i ustawiliśmy na miejsca. Telewizor za ławą. Przed nią moja ukochana skurzana kanapa, o po bokach „męskie fotele" (nie mogły by się nazywać inaczej, biorąc pod uwagę, że są duże, przetarte, kurewsko wygodne. Mają regulowany podnóżek. Z prawej jest miejsce na piwo a z lewej opuszczany mini blacik na chipsy bądź pilota. Po bokach dodatkowo ma po trzy kieszonki na kolejne browarki. Marzenie ). Wpieprzyliśmy od razu swoje podwójne porcje i obaliliśmy po parę piwek. Potem w ruch poszedł Xbox. O tak. To mnie zrelaksowało.

Nie wiedzieć jakim cudem w przeciągu niecałej doby zmieniłem dziewczynę, miejsce zamieszkania i filozofię życiową. Jesteśmy z Emem teraz zen do kwadratu. O ja pierdole.

Obydwaj zasnęliśmy na swoich fotelach, oczywiście otoczeni pustymi puszkami, torebkami po chipsach pudełkiem po ratunkowych sajgonkach i wykurwiście dużym jeżykiem petów w jakiejś starej doniczce.

Przed samym odpłynięciem wybełkotałem tylko:

- To byyył kurfffa zień. - Na co Em nie omieszkał mi odpowiedzieć: - Nie śpiem, nie spiem.

Rozdział 3 Bella POV

Wstałam dosyć późno, bo wczoraj obydwie z Alice musiałyśmy wszystkiego pilnować na dużym weselu, które odbywało się u nas w hotelu. Pracę skończyłyśmy po 3 w nocy, więc zapierdol był ostry. Na szczęście nie musiałyśmy zostawać do samego końca, z resztą nie jestem pewna czy byśmy to wytrzymały. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że od rana byłyśmy na nogach. Po prostu Panna Młoda i jej Mamusia, były najbardziej upierdliwymi osobami jakie w życiu widziałam. Przyjebywały się dosłownie do wszystkiego. O wszystko musiały zapytać, poprosić o poprawienie, a następnie najchętniej zapytać jeszcze piętnaście razy o ten sam pierdolony szczegół. Oczywiście w większości przypadków kończyło się to do powrotu do stanu pierwotnego. Ja już w połowie przygotowań jej unikałam, z resztą jak cała ekipa pracowników. Nawet Alice, która jest znana z anielskiej cierpliwości się poddała.

- Uwaga idzie Zła Czarownica z zachodu. – Pisnęła wbiegając do windy w której właśnie stałam. Całe szczęście, że nie było w niej wielu ludzi, bo tylko dzięki temu, przepychając mnie w głąb zdążyła się zmieścić zanim drzwi się zasunęły. Mimo wszystko naciskała nerwowo guzik zamykania drzwi, w nadziei, że nie zostaniemy zauważone.

„- Sama nie wiem. Może zmiana kwiatów na cztery godziny przed weselem nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ale czy ja wiem, czy te białe róże wciąż mi się podobają… Jak Pan myśli?" – tak, to bez dwóch zdań ona. No świetnie. Teraz wpadła na pomysł zmiany kwiatów, to przecież do kurwy nędzy połowa całych dekoracji. Jedynym powodem, dla którego żaden z pracowników wciąż się na nią nie rzucił z sekatorem, lub czymkolwiek co miałby pod ręką, oraz przede wszystkim, czemu ja jej jeszcze nie oderwałam tej wciąż napierdalającej gęby, to to, że kurewsko dużo nam płaci. Mniej więcej tyle, co cały hotel zarabia w miesiąc. Tak tylko to nas powstrzymywało.

Hmm… Oderwać głowę. Z krwawych fantazji wyrwało mnie zabawne skojarzenie.

- Alice… Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdybyśmy zastały po powrocie z lunchu naszych pracowników z pędzlami w holu. – Popatrzyła na mnie nie łapiąc aluzji.

- Białe róże, nie chcę widzieć żadnej białej róży! Mają być czerwone! Ściąć IM GŁOWY – ironizowałam całkiem nieźle naśladując głos naszej prześladowczyni.

Alice i pół windy wybuchło gromkim śmiechem.

- Tak. Masz rację Bells. To dużo lepiej do niej pasuje.

Miałyśmy chwilkę przerwy, więc pojechałyśmy do jednego z niewielu pustych pokoi, gdyż większość została zarezerwowana dla gości weselnych. Uspokoiłyśmy się. Zaraz zadzwoniłam do kuchni, żeby przywieźli nam coś do jedzenia. Rozłożyłyśmy się wygodnie na sofach przed telewizorem i popijałyśmy zimną cole z lodem. Może trwało to trochę dłużej, niż zamierzałyśmy, ale każdy wiedział, że jeśli będziemy gdzieś niezbędne, to po prostu nas wydzwonią. Poza tym cieszyłam się, że dzisiejszy dzień jest bardziej w rękach Alice. To ona odpowiadała za wszelkie imprezy, przyjęcia i rauty. Moją pracą natomiast była organizacja pracowników, pilnowanie zaopatrzeń i nadzorowanie wszystkich mechanizmów zachodzących w hotelu. Cieszyłam się jak głupia gdy rozbudowali nasz hotel. Wcześniej, przed zmianami pracowałyśmy na zmiany, więc bardzo rzadko się widywałyśmy. Jak ja byłam w pracy, to ona spała i na odwrót. Nienawidziłam tego. Na szczęście tak dobrze prosperowaliśmy, że teraz już nie trzeba się było martwić o nic.

- Bells? – Wyrwała mnie z rozmyślań Alice – Tak sobie myślę, że dzisiaj szybko stąd nie wyjdziemy. – Pokiwałam smutno głową przed oczami mając obrazy nadchodzącego nas wieczoru. WRÓĆ! Nocy. Uhh. – Może skoczę do biura do Jaspera i powiem Mu że wrócę z Tobą do domu, i przesuniemy nasz babski weekend na ten bo w przyszły mam do ogarnięcia dwie imprezy i jakiś chujowy zjazd rodzinny? Co Ty na to?

- Myślę, że to nie głupie. Jak skończy papierkową robotę, to niech jedzie do domu odpocząć, bo On jutro pracuje, a my dzięki bogu mamy wolny weekend To ja skoczę do Rose powiedzieć o planach. Chyba już przyjechała podyrygować kucharzami. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się zabrać ze sobą zapas z kolacji weselnej.

Ogarnęłyśmy po sobie pokój, i wróciłyśmy do zajęć.

Cholera! Ale mnie boli głowa. Kto by pomyślał, że po szesnastu godzinach pracy może nam zaszkodzić butelka wina i kilka drinków na głowę. FUCK! Odwróciłam się gwałtownie, żeby sprawdzić czy Alice już wstała. O KUUUUUUUURWAAAAAAAAAA! Zbyt gwałtownie. Leżała w bardzo dziwnej pozycji tuż obok mnie. Hmm… Uśmiechnęłam się. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. W nasze mieszkanko składało się z salonu, kuchni, oczywiście łazienki i tylko dwóch sypialni. Dlatego też gdy mieszkałyśmy jeszcze we trzy, to właśnie ja dzieliłam większą z nich z Alice. Głównie ze względu na pory wstawania, które miałyśmy z Alice podobne. Nie, wróć! Gówno prawda! Heh :P Głównie ze względu na nazwijmy to: Temperament Rose, i częstotliwość przyjmowania przez nią gości. Oczywiście, jak któraś z nas kogoś przyprowadzała, to ja, albo Alice, w zależności od potrzeby spałyśmy u „Bogini Seksu".

Podniosłam się powoli specjalnie unikając wzrokiem komody, żeby przez przypadek nie dowiedzieć się która godzina. Poszłam do salonu, w którym Rose notowała coś zawzięcie w swoim olbrzymim kajecie A4. Śmiałyśmy się z niej, że to jej kulinarna biblia, której strzeże jak oka w głowie. Szkoda tylko, że była ona rozmiarów ryzy papieru.

-Ro…

- Szasz! – Krzyknęła na mnie nawet nie patrząc w moim kierunku. – Jeszczeeee sekunda. Czekaj… No? Skończyłam. Co tam śpiąca królewno?

- Jakiś nowy prze-mega-zajebisty-przepis?

- Tak. Wpadłam na ciekawą kombinację smaków podczas przygotowywania dla Was śniadania śpiochy.

- Hmm… Śniadanie – Rozmarzyłam się – To jest dokładnie to, czego teraz potrzebuję.

Odłożyła swoją świętość na ławę i podążyła do kuchni.

Nalała mi duży kubek gorącej kawy i cmoknęła namiętnie w usta.

- To na co masz ochotę? W dzisiejszej edycji śniadania mistrzów proponujemy – kontynuowała z głową w naszej olbrzymiej lodówce, bez której jak to określiła Rose „NIE DAŁO SIĘ ŻYĆ" – tort weselny, tygrysie krewetki w sosie tajskim, koktajl krewetkowy, przegrzebki, wędzonego łososia, polędwiczki w sosie śliwkowym, beziki cytrynowe, trufle w czekoladzie, i… i… jajka.

- Jajka?

- W sensie normalne jajka. Tak właściwie to tylko tyle miałyśmy w lodówce, zanim wywiozłyśmy połowę resztek z hotelowej kuchni. Skarbie, nie obraź się, ale widać że to Twój tydzień na robienie zakupów.

- W takim razie, „Skarbie, nie obraź się" ale poproszę jajecznicę.

- Serio? Bells, zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić do tego, że jesteś kulinarnym bezguściem, ale mając takie cuda, które nomen omen wyszły spod mojego noża, Ty masz zamiar wpierdolić jajecznicę? Ty, to jakiś jaskiniowiec jesteś.

- Rose. Doskonale wiesz, że w tych kwestiach jestem ignorantką, ale tym razem raczej kierowałam się tym, żeby jedzonko szybko we mnie weszło, ale żeby równie szybko nie próbowało wyjść. Trochę wczoraj przeholowałyśmy.

- Dzisiaj. Chciałaś powiedzieć dzisiaj. Byłaś jak pieprzona dętka, po piątej nad ranem zaciągnęłam Cię z Alice za kłaki do sypialni.

- Uhhh - Niedobrze – Powiedz mi, jak Ty to robisz, że alkohol Cię nie rusza?

- Lata praktyki moja droga. Lata praktyki. – Spojrzała z nad kubka z kawą na duży biały kuchenny zegar – U. Lecę obudzić drugą królewnę. Już po pierwszej. A my się wybieramy na szalone zakupy. – I pobiegła w podskokach po Alice.

Po chwili we trzy siedziałyśmy przy kuchennym blacie sącząc kawę i zajadając się swoimi śniadaniami. Tak jak myślałam, przynajmniej Alice potrafiła docenić kulinarne wyczyny Rose.

- Chyba nie ma sensu się pytać, czy do nas dołączysz – Zapytała Rosallin z nas gazety.

- Tak. Najpierw się wystroję. – Zamyśliłam się rozbawiona – Potem założę szpilki, pomaluję paznokcie, ułożę włosy w bajeczną fryzurę i w chwili gdy będę miała wyjść z domu na kilkugodzinne BAJECZNE zakupy i szlajanie się po centrach handlowych, pierdolnę sobię kulkę w łeb.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie rozczulona moimi staraniami.

- Nie ma sprawy. Czyli w następny weekend – zażartowała Rose.

- Tiaaa. Akurat mam przyszły weekend zajęty, wiesz, pojadę do kuzynów za miasto, skorzystam z ich garażu i odetnę sobie nogi piłą łańcuchową.

- Świetnie. A daleko mieszkają? Wiesz, to takie cudowne, że większość galerii jest teraz otwartych nawet do jedenastej wieczorem. Mogłabyś się wyrobić. Może znajdziemy dla Ciebie jakąś ładną sukienkę do kolan – Parsknęłam śmiechem. Żadna z nas nie była już w stanie prowadzić tej rozmowy.

- Dobra słońce, to my zaraz wychodzimy. Wracając zrobię jakieś zakupy w markecie, po gdy Ty to robisz, stołujemy się tylko w hotelu. – Uff… Jak dobrze. Wcale nie miałam w planach zapierdalać po kartofle i inne duperele. Szczególnie, że zawsze dostawałam od Rose listę zakupów, żeby mogła przygotować „coś dobrego". Jak to ona robiła zakupy, to wpierdalałyśmy lepiej, niż rodzina królewska. Jak ja, nie było takich możliwości, bo nigdy nie wiedziałam gdzie jest jedna trzecia produktów, pozostałej części nawet nie znałam, więc skupiałam się na podstawach. Jak to komentowała moja współlokatorka robiłam „zakupy-żeby przeżyć"

W końcu dziewczyny wyszły, więc mogłam wskoczyć do wanny na dłuuuugą kąpiel. Od bardzo dawna tak bardzo nie potrzebowałam weekendu wolnego. A co tam. Jak szaleć to szaleć. Włączyłam głośno wieże – Mój ukochany Muse mi poprawiał humor. Dolałam jakiś pierdolonych olejków z ociekającej seksem olejków Rose, i nalałam sobie wina. I chuj, że jest czwarta. Gdzieś na świecie jest już dwudziesta, a poza tym, jak to mówią "KLIN, KLINEM"

Rozluźniłam się na maksa. Chyba raczej lekko wstawiłam. Cóż opróżniłam prawie całą butelkę siedząc w gorącej wodzie. Brawo Bells. Bardzo mądrze.

Wyszłam w końcu z wanny. Założyłam jedwabny szlafrok Rosi, i podkręciłam wieżę w opór. A co! Zaczęłam tańczyć po całym salonie. Mój „pijacki spokój" przerwał mi dzwonek do drzwi. Co jest, czyżby dziewczyny zapomniały kluczy?

Podeszłam lekko chwiejnym krokiem, i roześmiałam się z siebie. Przesunęłam zasuwę i szarpnęłam klamką, żeby weszły, a ja wróciłam do salonu tańczyć.

Po chwili (raczej dłuższej niż krótszej zważywszy na mój stan) odwróciłam się żeby zobaczyć co robią. Akurat podskakiwałam na kanapie w rytm mojego ukochanego kawałka, w tej samej chwili spierdoliłam się na podłogę, bo z wrażenia nie trafiłam w siedzisko. Podniosłam głowę jak jakaś pierdolona surykatka i błyskawicznie poprawiłam szlafrok, który wciąż był związany na moim nagim ciele, ale lekko się poluzował, przez co mogło co nieco wyskoczyć.

W drzwiach do mieszkania stał wysoki , kurewsko przystojny chłopak, był umięśniony, ale nie tak przesadnie. Miał szeroką szczękę z na oko dwudniowym zarostem, i piękne zielone oczy. Przyglądał mi się rozbawiony. Miał na sobie czarne conversy, przetarte jeansy lekko opinające się na tyłku i biały t-shirt z potworem ciasteczkowym. Wykurwiście fajny. Chce go mieć pomyślałam! W sensie koszulkę, nie kolesia. A może…

Wstałam nieporadnie, zawiązałam mocniej szlafroki i ściszyłam wieżę. Podeszłam do niego i czerwieniąc się zapytałam:

- Muzyka za głośno? Sorki. Już ściszam. – Jak nic widać było że jestem wstawiona.

- Nie, nie przeszkadzała mi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ja swoją zostawiłem w… - Zawahał się – w starym mieszkaniu, więc miło jest chociaż przez ścianę nacieszyć się Muse. – Uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko.

- Spoko. A!. A, już rozumiem. To ty zająłeś 4C?

- Tak, ja i Misiek dopiero się wprowadziliśmy – No tak, zapomniałam, że są homo. Kurwa, już takie moje szczęście. Ja pierdolę. Naprawdę mi się podobał. Do tego ma gust muzyczny.

Rozluźniłam się.

- Może wejdziesz?

Spojrzał się niepewnie po czym przekroczył próg zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Może wina? Ja właśnie leczę wczorajszego kaca

- W sumie czemu nie. Dziękuje…

- Bella. Kurwa zapomniałam się przedstawić. Teraz będziesz mnie miał za jakąś niewychowaną prostaczkę – zaśmiałam się ze swojej głupoty

- Edward. Nic nie szkodzi. I tak nie spodziewaliśmy się z Emmetem komitetu powitalnego sąsiadów z koszykiem babeczek.

- Akurat na babeczki mogliście się załapać. Moja Rose jest szefem kuchni. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

- A czym się zajmuje Twój – zastanowiłam się czy mogę powiedzieć partner, chłopak, nie chciałam go urazić tym, że już wiemy – przyjaciel?

- Mamy niewielką firmę zajmującą się przewozem mebli. Znamy się z Miśkiem od lat.

- A Ty i Rose? – Zapytał nieśmiało zakładając nogę na nogę i sącząc wino. O Tak. Zdecydowanie jest homo.

- Pracujemy razem. Poznałyśmy się… o rany. Będzie już z pięć lat. Jest jeszcze Alice, która też z nami mieszkała. Ale zmieniła front (pomyślałam o jej „strasznej zdradzie" singielek) i teraz mieszka ze swoim facetem.

Złapałam za ręcznik, który wcześniej w ferworze tańca rzuciłam na kanapie gdzie teraz siedział Edward. Wysuszyłam nim lekko włosy i złapałam za koronkowe czerwone stringi, które jak się okazało leżały pod nim.

- Sorry. Właśnie wyszłam z wanny, i myślałam, że to moje dziewczyny wróciły z zakupów, dlatego też tak to wszystko wyglądało. No i jak widać trochę zaszalałam w wannie z winem. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Szkoda, że jest gejem, pomyślałam, ale w sumie może być z niego dobry przyjaciel. Naciągnęłam szybko majtki nie krępując się, bo przecież i tak to nic dla niego.

- Pozwolisz że się trochę ogarnę… Edwardzie. Tak? – Zapytałam niepewna imienia.

- Nie krępuj się. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem – W końcu wszystkie kobiety mają mniej więcej to samo – Tak. Był ewidentnie rozbawiony tą sytuacją.

Złapałam szybko z ławy czerwony stanik do kompletu. Odwróciłam się, może i był homo, ale przyzwoitość tego wymagała. Zrzuciłam na podłogę szlafrok zostając w samych skąpych majteczkach i założyłam stanik. Podniosłam resztę porozrzucanej garderoby i wyjęłam z dużej komody przetarte jeansy. Były takie same jak Edwarda, tylko że w ciemniejszym kolorze. Spojrzałam na swoją wciąż półnagą sylwetkę i zachichotałam

- Chyba ubieramy się w tych samych sklepach?

- Właśnie zauważyłem. Ale Tobie dobrze w ciemniejszych. Masz bardzo jasną karnację.

- Może? – Boże, czy ja właśnie próbowałam flirtować z najprzystojniejszym gejem na ziemi?

- Ale wiesz co? Zabiła bym za Twoją koszulkę. Serio. Jest nieziemska! – Wywróciłam oczami.

- Niestety musiałabyś zabić również Emmeta, bo to od niego ją dostałem, a on tak łatwo nie wybacza.

Zrobiłam w tym czasie kilka kroków do mojej sypialni, nie przerywając naszej rozmowy. W końcu wypadałoby się ubrać. Złapałam za dwa wieszaki z bluzkami. I wróciłam do salonu.

- Co prawda nie są tak zajebiste jak Twoja bluzka, ale muszę coś założyć, więc która?

W lewym ręku trzymałam zwykły czarny długi top i jakimiś mazidłami wokół bioder a w prawym błękitną koszulę z krótkimi rękawami i perłowymi guziczkami zapinanymi z tyłu.

- Błękitna. Zdecydowanie błękitna – uśmiechnął się. Kurwa. Jaki on ma piękny uśmiech. Ja pierdolę! Swan! Ogarnij się. Jebany jest poza zasięgiem! – również będzie Ci w niej do twarzy.

Rzuciłam wieszak z lewej ręki na łóżko w sypialni po czym zdjęłam koszulę z drugiego. Założyłam ją na siebie po czym spojrzałam na gościa.

- Mógłbyś? Zwykle mam od tego Rose, ale teraz jesteś mi niezbędny.

Błyskawicznie się podniósł i stanął za moimi plecami. Delikatnie przełożył moje długie brązowe włosy na przód i powoli zabrał się za zapinanie mojej bluzki.

- Opowiedz mi o sobie – zmieszał się trochę – w końcu będziemy mieszkać obok siebie. A ja mam słabość do utrzymywania sąsiedzkich kontaktów jak na przedmieściach.

Rozmarzyłam się chwilę przez jego dotyk. Był tak subtelny i czuły. Ja pierdole. Coś mi się wydaje, że ten cały Emmet, to ma z nim raj.

- Nie ma co opowiadać. Właściwie to…

Zadzwonił telefon. Edward burknął coś pod nosem i odsunął ręce od mojej szyi. Dopiero teraz się zorientowałam, że skończył zapinać guziki i po prostu mnie dotykał.

- Przepraszam. Powinienem to odebrać. – I odsunął się na parę kroków. – Em. Serio. Daj spokój, naprawdę jestem Ci niezbędny. – Słuchał przez chwilę, co tamten miał mu do powiedzenia. – A co na to Alec? Jak się tłumaczył? – Znowu cisza - Dobra, widzę, że nic nie załatwimy przez telefon. Zaraz tam będę. Ej. Misiek? Mam prośbę. Postaraj się jakoś udobruchać klienta zanim dotrę. Ok? No na razie.

Stałam tak nieco skrępowana, nie za bardzo wiedząc jak się zachować. Udawać że nie słyszałam rozmowy? Nie, to by było chyba głupie, przecież stał zaledwie trzy metry ode mnie. Edward wkurwiony patrzył się chwilę w telefon. W końcu oprzytomniał i spojrzał w moje oczy. KURWAAA. Jakie one były cudne!

- Przepraszam Cię Bello, ale muszę lecieć.

- Jasne. Nic się nie stało. Przecież jeszcze się zobaczymy. W końcu wiem, gdzie mieszkasz. – Fuck. To było mega głupie.

- Tak. I wicewersa. Dziękuję za wino i mały striptiz. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to jakiś blokowy zwyczaj bo widziałem rano babkę z 2A. Chyba nie pójdę się z nią przywitać. – Uśmiechnął się. Pomachał krótko i tyle go było.

Usiadłam na kanapie i przemyślałam, co właśnie się stało. Fuck. Może i był homo, ale mimo wszystko chyba wziął mnie za puszczalską, skoro rozebrałam się przy nim, zanim zdążyłam zapytać o imię. Cholera. Koniec z alkoholem…

Rozdział 4 Edward POV

To było dziwne. Nie. Zaraz! To było kurewsko dziwne.

Siedziałem sobie w pokoju, porządkując swoje manele. Zza ściany leciała głośno muzyka. Hmm… Przynajmniej nasze napalone lesbijki z 4B lubią Muse. Bardzo mnie to ucieszyło. W tle słychać było nieudolne próby wtórowanie wokaliście. Uśmiechnąłem się. W sumie nie chciało mi się teraz sprzątać i od rana snułem się po mieszkaniu wyszukując najgłupszych wymówek. Wreszcie znalazłem jakąś sensowną. Przecież dopiero co się wprowadziliśmy, więc już czas żeby poznać sąsiadów. Nie wszystkich. Zależało mi na poznaniu lokatorek z mieszkania obok. Nie powiem, intrygowały mnie laski. Emmet pojechał do pracy, więc ogarnąłem się trochę i wyszedłem z chałupy.

Dosyć długo pukałem, ale nikt nie otwierał. Po jakimś czasie piękna niska brunetka ubrana jedynie w jedwabny szlafroczek, który nie do końca był zawiązany otworzyła mi od niechcenia drzwi nawet nie patrząc w moją stronę i pobiegła do salonu odprawiać coś w stylu obrzędów plemiennych, bo tańcem, czym zapewne miało być, z pewnością nie było nawet z nazwy. Była urocza. Zastanawiałem się, czy skoro otworzyła mi drzwi (mimo, że nie wie kim jestem) to powinienem wejść. Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny, ale nie chciałem jej również przestraszyć. Oparłem się nonszalancko o framugę i obserwowałem lekko wstawioną półnagą nimfę.

Trochę trwało, zanim mnie zauważyła. Była mocno speszona, ale zapewne było by znacznie gorzej, gdyby nie alkohol.

Zdecydowanie zgadzam się z Emmetem. Szkoda, że marnowały taki potencjał tylko na siebie. I nie chodziło mi tu broń boże o możliwości seksualne. Dziewczyna była piękna, zgrabna, i miała w sobie coś, co boleśnie zakotwiczyło się w mojej głowie.

W końcu mnie zauważyła. Wytłumaczyłem jej pokrótce kim jestem. Pokazała mi miejsce, żebym sobie usiadł. Gdy się odwróciła podniosłem wilgotny ręcznik, na którym przez przypadek usiadłem. Okazało się, że pod spodem znajdowały się seksowne czerwone stringi. Odsunąłem je od siebie kawałek i przykryłem z powrotem. Po chwili dziewczyna się do mnie odwróciła, a ja plułem sobie w brodę, że nie zgarnąłem bielizny do kieszeni jeansów. To by było ciekawe trofeum. Liczyłem, że może jeszcze znajdzie się ku temu okazja. Nie żebym był jakimś pierdolonym kleptomanem, lub zboczeńcem. Po prostu, ta dziewczyna tak strasznie mi się podobała, że chciałem je mieć, bo już dobrze wiedziałem, że nie mogę mieć jej.

Ja pierdole. Musiałem założyć nogę na nogę jak jakiś pedał, bo ta dziewczyna doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa. Przy jej chwiejnych ruchach momentami szlafroczek odsłaniał więcej niż mógłbym znieść. Miała takie piękne kształtne piersi. Jej ciało do mnie krzyczało. Ja się normalnie zajebie. Myślałem o dzieciach w Afryce, umierających na wszelkie choroby i gołym Miśku, którego chcąc nie chcąc zdarzyło mi się parę razy widzieć.

Nie pomagało. Mój fiut był twardy jak jebany granit. Jak zaraz czegoś nie zrobię, to eksploduje. Przy okazji przypomniały mi się odgłosy zabaw lasek, dochodzących zza ściany. Na szczęście dostałem kieliszek wina i do bólu zacisnąłem uda, żeby schować nabrzmiałego członka.

Oczywiście taki już mój pierdolony pech! W momencie, gdy myślałem, że powoli odzyskuję kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, Bella (bo w końcu się sobie przedstawiliśmy) zaczęła się rozbierać. To znaczy ubierać, ale żeby to zrobić, musiała się najpierw rozebrać ze szlafroka. Dzięki bogu zanim to zrobiła wciągnęła na siebie majtki. (Czyli okazji już nie będzie. Kurwa, może ja jednak jestem jakimś pierdolonym zbokiem. Naprawdę liczyłem że uda mi się je podpierdolić!) O ile można to majtkami nazwać, bo była to ledwie odrobina czerwonej koronki. Nie powiem, żebym narzekał na takie widoki, bo serio, było co oglądać, ale jak za pięć sekund nie wystrzelę w ich sufit, to będzie istny cud.

AAAAAAAAAA. Ja Pierdole! Czy to się dzieje naprawdę? Czy nawet lesbijki nie powinny mieć odrobinę przyzwoitości. To że ona ma inną orientację, to nie znaczy, że ja nie jestem mężczyzną. CO tu się kurwa dzieje!

W dodatku wymyśliła sobie, żebym pomógł jej wybrać ubranie paradując seksownie w samych jeansach i czerwonym koronkowym staniku.

Wybrałem błękitną, bo naprawdę do niej pasowała. Tylko, że nie spodziewałem się, że będę musiał mieć z nią przez to kontakt fizyczny. Bluzka była zapinana z tyłu na kilkadziesiąt malutkich guziczków. Na szczęście Bella była pod wpływem wina, więc chyba nie zauważyła, że dotykałem jej więcej niż to było niezbędne, oraz że po zapięciu wszystkich pierdolonych guziczków muskałem jej szyję. Była jakaś dziwnie zamyślona.

Na szczęście ciszę przerwał mój telefon. Okazało się że Emmet walczy z jakimś upierdliwym klientem, więc musiałem jechać do pracy. Pożegnałem się z nowopoznaną sąsiadką.

Wiedziałem, że w pewien sposób żałuję, że ją poznałem. Będzie mnie to długo męczyło, zanim się pogodzę z faktem, że nie mogę jej mieć.

Jadąc do firmy udało mi się uspokoić mojego fiuta. Ile bym dał, żeby dotknąć tych pięknych piersi. Ja pierdole. Znowu stwardniałem.

Sieroty, golf, opryszczka… Sieroty, golf, opryszczka… Sieroty, golf, opryszczka… Zacząłem to powtarzać jak mantrę. W końcu nie mogę iść pertraktować z klientem ze sztywną pałką.

Dosyć szybko rozwiązaliśmy ugodowo sprawę z kolesiem.

Standardowo w takich sytuacjach bawiliśmy się w szefa i krnąbrnego pracownika. Mimo, że byliśmy wspólnikami, to ten numer zawsze działał. Ludzie lubią czuć się ważni i wysłuchani, i tak właśnie zrobiłem. W dodatku opieprzyłem przy nim Emmeta, żeby go dowartościować.

Gdy wszystko było załatwione, usiedliśmy w naszym biurze i śmieliśmy się z tego przez kilkanaście minut.

Opowiedziałem Miśkowi całą historię jaka mi się dziś przydarzyła z jedną z naszych nowych sąsiadek. Nie powiem. Podobało mu się. Liczył na to, że i jemu się przyfarci i będzie miał okazję zaliczyć darmowy striptiz.

Popracowaliśmy trochę rozplanowując dostawców na najbliższy tydzień.

Później skoczyliśmy po zapas piwa i pojechaliśmy do domu. Byłem padnięty. Zimny prysznic trochę mnie rozbudził. Usiedliśmy z Emmetem na naszych fotelach. Nie ma co! To się nazywa relax. Włączyliśmy kanał sportowy. W tym temacie byliśmy podzieleni. Misiek uwielbiał wszystkie brutalne sporty: boks, walki, la cross, rugby i podobne. Ja z kolei jestem za siatkówką, tenisem. Jednak kilka dziedzin pasjonuje nas obydwu. A mianowicie piłka nożna, snowboard, no i najważniejsze, tak, to nie jest śmieszne… Curling. Wyjebany w kosmos sport. Te emocje i precyzja. Coś niesamowitego. Nic nie było w stanie nas wykurzyć z przed telewizora.

Rozgrywki były niesamowite. Jak zwykle kibicowaliśmy Kanadyjskiej drużynie kobiet.

Tak. Udane popołudnie, nie wspominając już o poranku. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Emmet zarwał się i żeby je otworzyć. Stanął jak wryty po czym uśmiechnął się promiennie i odwrócił w moją stronę.

- Y. Stary? – Był mocno rozbawiony, a ja wciąż nie miałem pojęcia kto do nas przyszedł, i czemu Misiek go nie chce wpuścić. No i czemu do kurwy nędzy tak cieszy gębę. – Myślę, że to odpowiedni moment, żeby Ci przekazać, że Twoi rodzice dzwonili rano do biura. Powiedzieli, że będą przejazdem w mieście i….

- Powiedzieli że będą przejazdem w mieście, i przypilnują, żebyście do jasnej cholery chociaż raz w roku zjedli porządny posiłek – powiedziała Esme taranując stojącego wciąż w drzwiach Emmeta (skubana, zdążyła się jeszcze wspiąć na palce i dać mu matczynego buziaka i czule przytulić.) Podeszła do mnie. Schyliłem się, żeby mogła mnie pocałować w policzek ale zamiast tego dostałem jej małą torebką w łeb.

- Za co?- Krzyknąłem łapiąc się za głowę. Oczywiście nie bolało, gdyż moja mała była niziutką szczupłą kobietą o pięknych kasztanowych włosach z rudymi refleksami (z resztą właśnie po niej je odziedziczyłem).

- Nie wiem, Skarbie – powiedziała z sarkazmem. – Może za to, że się nie odzywasz do nieszczęsnej matki. Miałeś przyjechać do starych biednych rodziców dwa tygodnie temu. Acha. I zapomniałabym. Nie pomyślałeś, że może warto by było, żeby mojej jedyne niegdyś ukochane dziecko – zawarczała z udawaną złością – poinformowało swoją jedyną ukochaną matkę o zmianie adresu?

- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho Carlise, który właśnie przytulił Miśka jak własnego syna i szedł w moim kierunku.

- Cicho siedź – wysyczała przez zęby mama – nawet nie próbuj go bronić. Mógł się chociaż odezwać! Gdyby nie Misiek – spojrzała czulę na mojego przyjaciela – zapewne dowiedzielibyśmy się z kartki świątecznej. Chyba, że i wtedy miałeś zamiar o nas zapomnieć.

- Dzięki, Stary – uśmiechnąłem się krzywo – Nie mogłeś powiedzieć, że wyjechaliśmy, albo siedzimy w więzieniu za próbę morderstwa własnej matki – ironizowałem – sprowadziłeś na ten dom istne tornado.

- Nie moja wina. Esme wyciągnęła ze mnie wszystkie informacje siłą. Nawet terroryści nie potrafią tak torturować przez telefon. Obiecała nam domową kolację. Stary, nawet deser. Pamiętasz kiedy ostatnio jedliśmy na deser coś innego niż piwo?

- Albo na obiad coś, co nie wyszło w pudełku z mikrofalówki – dorzuciła mama, która już była w kuchni.

Jak ona to zrobiła? Co za kobieta!

- Mówiłem już, że przepraszam? – Zapytał rozbawiony ojciec. – Może przekona Was do mojej skruchy to, że przywieźliśmy Wam z winnicy od znajomych, skrzynkę cudownego wina – Zapytał głupio.

- Myślę, że jakoś to przeżyje. – wstałem do kuchni, bynajmniej nie po to żeby trafić na szalejącą z nożem matkę, która wylewała w niebogłosy lamenty, na temat tego, w jakich warunkach to my nie żyjemy, że skaranie boskie ma z nami, i za pewne jakby przyjechali tydzień później to zastaliby nas martwych z powodu tragicznej diety i obgryzionych przez szczury.

Otworzyłem szafkę, żeby wyciągnąć kieliszki do wina, po czym doszło do mnie, że owszem posiadamy takowe, ale zostały u Angeli. Wniosek jest prosty. Nie posiadamy. Już nie.

- Chyba nie myślałeś – mama przerwała moje rozmyślania – że będziemy do arcydzieła zwanego moją kolacją pić wina z plastikowych kubeczków i obitych filiżanek do kawy?

Kieliszki i parę innych drobiazgów leży w torbach przy drzwiach. Nie chciałam Ci ich rozpakowywać, bo przez miesiąc zgrzytałbyś zębami że coś źle ustawiłam – Uśmiechnęła się do mnie czule, ale obydwoje wiedzieliśmy że ma racje. Dobrze mnie znała. W końcu była moją mamą, więc wiedziała o wszystkich moich zwyczajach i przyzwyczajeniach. Fakt, gdy ktoś coś zrobił nie po mojej myśli, nawet w najdrobniejszych sprawach potrafiłem się obrażać i wkurwiać jak małe dziecko. Brakowało tylko żebym zaczął tupać nóżką.

Całe szczęście Em też mnie znał, dlatego tak łatwo się nam przyjaźniło i razem mieszkało. Tworzyliśmy pewnego rodzaju pierdoloną symbiozę. On miał na większość drobnych spraw wyjebane, najnormalniej w świecie się nimi nie przejmował, a ja nie musiałem się wkurwiać. Wszystko było idealnie.

- Trochę rozmawiałam z Emmetem, o tym dlaczego się tak nagle wyprowadziliście i takie tam- przerwała speszona. Wiedziałem, że traktują Miśka jak własnego syna, i to, że on ich również. Nie mieliśmy raczej przed sobą tajemnic, więc nie miałem mu za złe, że powiedział o tym moim rodzicom. W sumie to odczułem tylko ulgę, bo dzięki temu nie było żadnych męczących pytań. Wiedziałem również to, że mama nie będzie naciskała, więc postanowiłem sobie z niej zażartować.

- Nawet nie chce wiedzieć, Zła Kobieto jak się o tym dowiedziałaś. Twoja fama Cię wyprzedza. Powinnaś widnieć na czarnych listach CIA. Na szczęście ja się wdałem całkowicie w tatę, a nie w Ciebie Czarownico!

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie – Gdybyś wdał się w ojca, to właśnie biegałbyś po osiedlu z niebieską torbą kochanie, i dostarczał emerytury w czapce listonosza. A tak wdałeś się w Carlise – Zażartowała. Taaaaaaak. Teksty o tym, że jestem synem listonosza, lub kogokolwiek innego niż Carlise były jej ulubionymi żartami.

-Wielkie dzięki – zagrzmiał Carlise – Wiecie że to wszystko słychać?

Emmet dusił się obok niego ze śmiechu, z resztą ojciec też już nie wytrzymywał.

- Dobra – Powiedziała władczo mama – Bierz te kieliszki i wino i idźcie się napić, bo mi tu zawadzasz w kuchni cholero. – Wyprosiła mnie nachalnie gestem ręki – No już, już. Idź do ojca!

- Czyli gdzie? – Zrobiłem głupią minę – Na osiedle? – Wybuchnąłem śmiechem mało nie gubiąc po drodze kieliszków.

- Już powiedziałam! Nie zmuszaj mnie do zamordowania syna. – Wykrzyczała z uśmiechem, po czym bardziej do siebie – Chociaż jest jeszcze Misiek, więc jakoś bym się z tym pogodziła.

Siedzieliśmy we trzech w salonie. Rozlałem wszystkim wino i zapaliłem papierosa.

- Wiesz jaki to cios dla takiego wspaniałego lekarza jak ja – tu się lekko uśmiechnął – gdy jego synowie palą to świństwo – tu spojrzał wymownie na Emmeta, który właśnie podpalał sobie marlboro. Spalił buraka i zawstydzony zgasił papierosa. Ponieważ był tylko „przyszywanym synem" moich rodziców, tak z przyzwyczajenia od małego, a nie biologicznym jak ja, głupio mu było pyskować, i się im sprzeciwiać.

Zaśmiałem się. Wyglądał jakby właśnie skarcił go srogi wujek, w dodatku jakby miał max siedem lat. Tak. Zrobiłem mentalną fotkę tej miny. Będę mu ją długo wypominał.

Zapachy z kuchni były bajeczne. Matka miała rację. Raz na jakiś czas powinniśmy zjeść coś normalnego. Ja pierdole, aż mi kiszki skręcało. Po spojrzeniu Ema, a la cielaczek wiedziałem, że czuje to samo co ja. JEDZENIE! Jak dwaj zombie doczłapaliśmy się do kuchennego blatu, który że stał na środku mamusia przygotowała jako stół. Wypędziła nas jeszcze go łazienki, żebyśmy umyli przed posiłkiem ręce. Na szczęście mam refleks, ale Miśkowi dostało się ścierką po łapach, za to, że chciał zbagatelizować jej „prośbę".

Gdy w końcu usiedliśmy, tata dolał wszystkim wina a mama postawiła na stole olbrzymią pieczeń zapiekaną w skorupce z grubej soli i migdałów. O rzesz kurwa. Zajebiści. Moje ulubione danie. Mięso jeszcze skwierczało. Przyjrzałem się naczyniu żaroodpornemu, w którym leżało.

- Ni chuja… - Nie zdążyłem dokończyć jakże elokwentnej wypowiedzi, gdyż dostałem od Esme ścierką w łeb. Wszyscy oprócz mnie zachichotali. Było im w porównaniu do mnie bardzo kurwa do śmiechu. Muszę się powstrzymywać, bo mama bardzo nie lubi jak przeklinamy.

- W sensie – próbowałem kontynuować – Tego tu chyba nie było? – pokazałem palcem na pierdolone naczynie przez które oberwałem zajebaną ścierką -To nie nasze, prawda…

- Oczywiście, że nie – był ewidentnie uhahany – myślisz, że matka pozwoliłaby nam tu wejść bez kupienia połowy wyposażenia Waszego mieszkania? – Przecież jak przyjedziemy za kolejne parę miesięcy, to znowu się wyprowadzicie.

Odpowiedziałem mu krzywym uśmiechem i przekręciłem oczami. Jacy oni się na starość zabawni zrobili. Naprawdę!

Wreszcie mogłem się skupić na posiłku, bo przez te gadanie nie zdążyłem nic tknąć, a Em właśnie dokładał sobie drugi kawałek mięsa, i wpierdolił już pół michy ziemniaków. Pocieszało mnie tylko to, że co chwila pojękiwał cicho, bo tak szybko chciał pochłonąć cudowny posiłek, że nie pomyślał, o ewentualnych poparzeniach języka.

Nałożyłem sobie duży kawałek pieczeni, polałem dodatkowo sosem. Ze specjalnie dla mnie przygotowanej miski z ziemniakami nałożyłem sobie je na talerz. O tak. Już od jakiegoś czasu nie mieszkałem z rodzicami, ale mama zawsze się pilnowała, żeby nie kłaść na moje ziemniaki żadnej pierdolonej zieleniny. Jak kiedyś mi nałożyła wbrew mojej woli i kazała zjeść wszystko z talerza to siedziałem przez jakieś sześć godzin i dokładnie rozdzielałem zielone gówno od smacznych ziemniaczków. Nie chodzi mi o to że tego nie lubiłem, byłem uczulony, czy coś. Ja po prostu jestem kurewskim złośnikiem. Cóż jak to między rodzicami a dziećmi nie zawsze jest kolorowo. Oczywiście zawsze bardzo się kochaliśmy, i niczego mi nie brakowało, żadnych patologii, tragedii; nic z tych rzeczy. Najzwyklejszy w świecie młodzieńczy bunt. Robiłem im na złość buntując się jak byłem mały, i jakoś tak się przyzwyczaiłem, że do tej pory nie jem. Co ciekawe, jak kiedyś pojechałem na działkę, i przez tydzień byłem sam, więc musiałem sobie gotować, to chętnie posypałem sobie zielskiem ziemniaczki. Heh. Albo jestem ewenementem na skalę światową, albo człowiek to z zasady strasznie popierdolona istota.

Na szczęście już wyrosłem (prawie :P ) z głupich zachowań. Możemy sobie spokojnie usiąść przy kolacji z winem i porozmawiać jak dorośli. W sumie, gdy człowiek mieszka z dala od rodziców od jakiegoś czasu, nawet mimo wszystkich kłótni, awantur, złych i lepszych dni, potrafi się za nimi stęsknić. Szok, co nie?

Zapychałem się jak dziki, jakbym nie jadł nic od miesięcy, gdy nagle odezwała się mama.

- A właśnie. Przypomniało mi się, musicie pójść do dozorcy, żeby Wam naprawili domofon, bo najpierw kręciliśmy się przez kwadrans szukając Waszego bloku, a później wydzwanialiśmy domofonem, który oczywiście okazał się nie działać. Gdyby nie Wasza przeurocza sąsiadka, to stalibyśmy tam całą noc, bo oczywiście obydwoje macie wyłączone telefony.

Bezmyślnie połknąłem olbrzymi kawałek mięsa, ale co najgorsze, najpierw umoczyłem go sobie tak jak lubię najbardziej w tłuszczyku z naczynia do którego wyciekł mieszając się z sosem podczas pieczenia. Był gorący. Zaczynałem właśnie podskakiwać jak opętały, jakbym wywoływał deszcz.

- Non stop wydzwaniał do nas nowy pracownik z zapytaniem dosłownie o wszystko – odpowiedział mamie Emmet – dosłownie o każdą największą głupotę. Jak zapytał gdzie ma odłożyć umyty kubek po kawie, bo suszarka jest w szafce nad zlewem, ale może my preferujemy, żeby odkładać je na bok na zlewie, to nie wytrzymaliśmy.

Wreszcie udało mi się złapać butelkę z wodą z lodówki i opróżniłem prawie połowę.

W między czasie pozostali zmienili już temat, ale ja musiałem się cofnąć do niezakończonej rozmowy o tym co mnie interesowało najbardziej.

- Jaka sąsiadka? – Niemalże wykrzyczałem

Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak na idiotę.

- W sensie, o której mówisz?

- Wiesz, naprawdę śliczna dziewczyna. I taka miła. Jak dobrze wychowana. – Rozczulała się nad swoimi wizjami a la szczęśliwy i ustatkowany syn – Taką dziewczynę mógłbyś sobie znaleźć Cholero! – Zakończyła

- Kurczę, mamo. Śliczna i miła. Opisałaś właśnie jedną dziewiątą populacji – zakpiłem.

- Oj, przestań. Bella była naprawdę rozkoszna, prawda Carlise – Zamarłem

- Bella? – zrobiłem znaczącą minę do Ema, lecz ten pochłonięty kolejną dokładką pewnie nawet nie wiedział, że wciąż jesteśmy w kuchni.

- Tak synku. Z 4C. – Carlise pokiwał przytakująco głową

- Oni mieszkają w 4C –poprawił ją

- A no tak, to ona jakoś obok… - zastanowiła się przez chwilę – Tak. To na pewno było 4D

- Bella mieszka w 4B – odpowiedziałem

- AAAAAAAach – mama się rozpromieniła – to już się poznaliście? Czyż nie jest cudowna. Taka urocza istotka. Wiesz że pracuje ze swoją współlokatorką w hotelu. Notabene Bella jest menadżerem a przyjaciółka szefem kuchni. Czy to nie fascynujące. Obydwie są mniej więcej w Waszym wieku, chłopaki. Tez mają koło 26 lat. I w dodatku takie śliczne. Carlise – odwróciła się do taty – nie uważasz, że Belli kolo włosów w połączeniu z Edwarda, byłby cudowny, takie piękne dzieci…

- Dzieci, to raczej z tego nie będzie mamo – odburknąłem wkurwiony jak nie wiem, że moi rodzice, którzy są w mieście od paru godzin spędzili z Bellą więcej czasu niż ja, i jak widać po mojej mamie, zdążyła się o niej dużo więcej dowiedzieć. Mam nadzieję, że nie widzieli jej nago przynajmniej w tym z nimi wygrywałem.

- Dlaczego. Ma kogoś – Mama widocznie posmutniała

- Jest esej..kb… - Odpowiedział Emmet z pełnymi ustami sałatki. Świetnie. Przynajmniej wpierdolił też trochę sałatki, może jednak dożyje czterdziestki.

CZYM JEST? – zapytali równocześnie rodzice.

- Emmet chciał powiedzieć – sprostowałem grzecznie – że Bella, jest… Że Bellę i jej przyjaciółkę łączy coś więcej niż… przyjaźn… -y chyba nie potrafię tego dobrze wytłumaczyć –i wspólna praca – dodałem- One są tak jakby parą.

- Są lesbijkami – poprawił się Misiek. Nie ma co. Masz refleks stary…

O- Odpowiedziała tylko mama. – To szkoda.

Tak –dodał tata – będziesz musiała odwołać jutrzejszą wizytę w salonie ślubnym – zaśmiał się.

- No wiesz co? Czy to naprawdę tak źle, że chciałabym, żeby moi chłopcy się już ustatkowali?- Spojrzała z czułością na mnie i Emmeta.

Ta- wyśmiałem ją – Co innego trzymanie za nas kciuków we własnym ogródku, a co innego napastowanie jakiś biednych bogu ducha winnych ładnych dziewczyn na klatce schodowej. Mam nadzieję, że wychodząc nie spotkasz sąsiadki z dołu, od jakiś dwudziestu lat jest sama, więc w sumie też by się nadawała – pomachałem do niej rozbawiony brwiami. Nie zdążyłem nic zrobić i właśnie oberwałem ścierką. ZNOWU!

- Ja Ci dam… Z własnej matki drwić. – Carlise leżał na stole z Miśkiem nabijając się z naszej standardowej wymiany zdań.

I co Emmet – zawarczałem – Smakował Ci obiadek? To się cieszę, bo w zamian za zajebiste żarcie i wyposażenie mieszkania w kieliszki i inne duperele mamy mieć teraz wyrzuty sumienia za krzywdzenie własnej matki – wskazałem na nią ręką.

- Tak – zabrzmiała groźnie Mama – Przez co najmniej trzy miesiące – Dodała.

Razem pozmywaliśmy po posiłku i odpoczęliśmy przy wini w salonie. Rodzice pojechali do hotelu koło 22, bo byli zmęczeni. Włączyliśmy jakąś głupią komedię na dvd i strzeliliśmy sobie na dobitkę po piwku.

Właśnie był jakiś kulminacyjny moment filmu, gdy Em poszedł się odlać, jednak wybiegł ze spodniami w ręku bo nie zdążył ich jeszcze do końca rozpiąć, rzucił się na pilota i wyłączył dźwięk.

- Co Ty kurw… - Ale i tą jakże treściwą wypowiedź mi przerwał.

- Ci…

Byłem zły, bo podpity zdążyłem się wkręcić w fabułę filmu, a on mi ją tak brut… Co jest kurwa?

I wtedy to usłyszałem.

Rozdział 5 Bella POV

Dziewczyn wciąż nie było. Widocznie na dobre pochłonął je szał zakupów. W sumie to dobrze. Miałam czas, żeby zrobić trochę porządków. W końcu kiedyś trzeba ogarnąć mieszkanie, a kiedy na to znaleźć czas jak nie w weekend?

Zrobiłam pranie, posprzątałam w sypialni i zajęłam się salonem. Przeszukałam półkę z dvd, ale nie znalazłam niczego na co mogłabym mieć dzisiaj ochotę. Dobrze, że za rogiem jest wypożyczalnia. Zarzuciłam marynarkę, bo trochę się ochłodziło przez deszcz i wyszłam.

Przeszukiwałam dział z komediami, wybrałam kilka wyglądających na naprawdę głupie. Tak tego było nam dzisiaj potrzeba. Całkowite ogłupienie. Nie jakieś ckliwe płaczławce.

Wróciłam po chwili i ułożyłam wszystko na stoliku kawowym. Zrobiłam popcorn w mikrofali, wyrzuciłam na półmiski różne słodycze a do misek chipsy. Nawet zrobiłam piedroloną salsę. Hmm… O ile można tak nazwać czynność która polegała na otwarciu niskiego słoiczka i wylaniu jego zawartości do miseczki. Pierdole. Niech i tak będzie.

Wciąż ich nie ma. Podobno z nudów jeszcze nikt nie ocipiał, ale ja byłam bliska.

Zarzuciłam z powrotem marynarkę, złapałam za klucze i wyszłam po wino. Za pewne dziewczyny kupią duży zapas alkoholu na wieczór, ale nie miałam pojęcia, czy w ogóle mają kiedykolwiek zamiar wrócić z tego pierdolonego centrum, czy może zapomniały o świecie i postanowiły tam zamieszkać. Chuj. Też potrafię o siebie zadbać. Kupię sobie wina, i co by się nie działo, ale jedną butelkę wypije sama. Pierdole to, choćby miały zdychać z pragnienia, nie podzielę się z nimi. Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie zbiegając po schodach. Normalnie jak dziecko.

Otworzyłam szarpnięciem drzwi od klatki, gdyż były stare i często się psuły i dosłownie kurwa staranowałam jakąś biedną parę. Wyglądali na miłe małżeństwo w wieku mniej więcej moich rodziców.

Przeprosiłam ładnie i chciałam już lecieć, ale kobieta zatrzymała mnie miłym głosem.

- Przepraszam Cię. Mamy mały problem.

- Tak? Mogę jakoś pomóc? – Dopiero po chwili się zorientowałam, że przybrałam ton rozmowy żywcem wyciągnięty z pracy. Być miłym dla gości i zawsze starać się im pomóc.

- Widzisz, przyjechaliśmy odwiedzić syna, ale oczywiście ma wyłączony telefon – wytłumaczyła. – Mieszkasz tu?

- Tak. Na czwartym piętrze. – odpowiedziałam grzecznie.

- Cudownie. Domofon jest zepsuty, a jak już mówiłam obydwaj wyłączyli telefony, więc nawet nie możemy się do nich dodzwoni, żeby nas wpuścili. – dopiero teraz spostrzegłam, że drzwi od klatki zdążyły się za mną zatrzasnąć, podczas moich przeprosin, więc uniemożliwiłam im wejście do środka.

- Oni dopiero co się sprowadzili z Miśkiem, i bardzo chcieliśmy im jakoś pomóc się zadomowić. – Przyjrzałam się olbrzymim torbom, jakie ze sobą mieli.

- Ach – załapałam – Państwo są rodzicami Edwarda, tak?

- T…Tak. – Odpowiedziała zaskoczona. – Poznałaś już naszego syna?

- Tak. Przepraszam, jestem Bella. Mieszkam obok Edwarda i Emmeta. Dzisiaj się poznaliśmy.

Wymieniliśmy przyjacielskie uściski. Nie źle. Dopiero co poznałam kolesia, którego chętnie bym przeleciała, a wieczorem spotkałam się z jego rodzicami; Carlise i Esme. Życie jest nieźle popierdolone.

Byli uroczy.

- Mam nadzieję, że Edward chociaż starał się być miły – powiedziała udając zmartwienie.

- Ależ skąd. Nawet nie musiał udawać. Proszę się nie martwić. Państwa syn robi naprawdę dobre wrażenie. Bez wątpienia dobrze Go Państwo wychowali.

- Ależ Skarbie. Błagam Cię. Mów nam po imieniu. Mamy dzięki temu chociaż iluzję, że nie jesteśmy starzy – Powiedział Carlise.

Uśmiechnęłam przyjacielsko, na znak że się zgadzam - Nie miałam jeszcze okazji poznać osobiście Emmeta, ale zdaje się, że są z Edwardem bardzo blisko – Nie wiem po kiego chuja zadałam to pytanie. Co mnie wciąż ciągnęło do tego chłopaka?

- Oj tak – powiedziała Esme uśmiechając się promiennie – Są wprost nierozłączni. Nie często zdarza się, żeby dwóch ludzi było tak blisko. A zwłaszcza mężczyzn – dokończyła wzruszona.

Porozmawiałam z nimi jeszcze chwilę. Co ciekawe, nie czułam się wcale, jakbym musiała odpierdolić jakąś gadkę z rozgadanymi ludźmi, tylko dlatego, że nie wypada mi ich spławić. Naprawdę sprawiało mi to przyjemność. Ponadto, miałam wrażenie, jakbym spędzała czas z ukochanym wujostwem, które zawsze mnie rozpieszczało, ale też traktowało powarznie.

Pożegnałam się z Carlise uściskiem dłoni, i kilkoma zabawnymi uwagami, natomiast Esme ucałowała mnie w policzki i szepnęła:

- Coś czuję, że to nie nasze ostatni spotkanie Kochana. Do zobaczenia.

- Do zobaczenia. Miłej kolacji.

Te gesty były bardzo czułe i matczyne. Niesamowici ludzie. Tym bardziej urzekli mnie tym, jak traktowali związek Edwarda i Emmeta. Musieli go naprawdę kochać. A właściwie to ich obydwu, bo wypowiadali się o nich niesamowicie czule. Z resztą sam Carlise powiedział, że odkąd Edward poznał Miśka (dziwne, ale on też tak o nim mówi) to czują jakby mieli dwóch synów. To naprawdę miłe. Widać że są bardzo szczęśliwi i dumni z nich.

Doszłam rozmyślając o tym wszystkim do sklepu na rogu i wybrałam butelkę wina. Zatrzymałam się na chwilę. Popatrzyłam po ekspozycji i wrzuciłam do koszyka tequila, limonki, dużo słodyczy z kurewsko dużą ilością czekolady. Niecierpliwie wyczekałam na swoją kolej przy kasie, zapłaciłam i wybiegłam smutna ze sklepu. Co mną kierowało? Nie mam pojęcia.

Kurwa, czy nawet nie mam odwagi sama przed sobą przyznać o co mi chodzi?

ŻAŁOSNE!

Byłam zazdrosna, o Carlise i Esme, o ich kontakty z Edwardem ( z rodzicami kontakty miałam dobre, ale nigdy nie były ciepłe. Po prostu byliśmy do siebie przywiązani, i na swój sposób się kochaliśmy, ale tak jakby czegoś tam brakowało. A może po prostu takie mamy charaktery? Nieco chłodne?). Ale przede wszystkim byłam kurewsko zazdrosna o samego Edwarda.

No i po chuj się zamęczam? Przecież zanim go poznałam, już doskonale wiedziałam, że jest gejem. Tak. Zdecydowanie jestem kurewsko żałosna.

Otwierałam właśnie drzwi do mieszkania. Jakoś nawet nie zauważyłam całej drogi do domu, tak byłam zatopiona we własnych myślach i rozczulaniu się nad sobą.

Dziewczyn wciąż nie było. Wkurwiło mnie to, bo jakoś nie za bardzo miałam ochotę na gapienie się w sufit i jęczenie jaka to ja nie jestem głupia. Bez sensu.

Otworzyłam wino i nalałam pełen ogromny kieliszek. O tak. Mamusia ma relaks. Jak by tu spożytkować ten czas. Zamknęłam się w swojej sypialni, bo doskonale wiedziałam, jak te ściany są cienkie, oraz, że Edward z Miśkiem i rodzicami zapewne właśnie przygotowują kolację. Włączyłam moją ulubioną stronę porno. Nie jakieś tam pierwsze lepsze gówniane produkcje krzak. O nie. Ja lubię dobrą jakość i z klasą. Zalogowałam się na swoje złote konto dla członków z najwyższym abonamentem (nie wychodziło tak drogo, bo mimo, że Alice wyprowadziła się do Jaspera to wciąż się zrzuca, bo czasami ma ochotę skorzystać :P)

Przeglądałam różne kategorie, sama nie mając pojęcia na co mam ochotę.

Mój wzrok przykuł screen z jednego z filmów. Dziewczyna na nim była szczupłą długowłosą brunetką. Można powiedzieć że troszeczkę była do mnie podobna z postury i włosów. Oczywiście miała napompowane cyce, usta i śmiem twierdzić, że parę innych rzeczy. Ale najważniejsze było to, że facet, który właśnie w nią wchodził był łudząco podobny do Edwarda. Postura, twarz (plus z pięć, sześć lat) i włosy. Nie miały wprawdzie złotych refleksów, które tak mnie u niego zauroczyły, ale na tą chwile nie mogłam wybrzydzać.

Włączyłam. Błyskawicznie się naładował.

Powoli zsunęłam jeansy i podciągnęłam bluzkę, żeby móc pieścić swoje piersi. Przypomniałam sobie, że przydałoby się coś ekstra, więc gwałtownie wstałam żeby pożyczyć coś z magicznej szuflady Rose.

Standardowo, zapomniałam, że spuściłam spodnie aż do kostek, więc poleciałam na podłogę jak długa. .

Ktoś tu chciał mnie ewidentnie ukarać za fantazje z gejem w roli głównej. Wymasowałam po drodze nadgarstek. Popatrzyłam na schludnie ułożone zabawki. Przeglądałam je, zastanawiając się, na co mam ochotę, a przede wszystkim, co jeszcze bardziej mogłoby mi się z nim kojarzyć. Odrzuciłam wszelkie zbyt finezyjne „rozrywki" i dotarłam do celu. Tak, to było zdecydowanie to, czego szukałam. Najzwyklejszy na świecie wibrator o kształcie męskiego OGROMNEGO penisa. Był przyjemny w dotyku, doskonale odwzorowywał idealnego członka. Niczym z marzeń porno księżniczki. Uruchomiłam przycisk u nasady, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś czasem nie wyczerpał już w nim baterii. I aż podskoczyłam przestraszona i upuściłam go na podłogę.

Wybuchłam śmiechem. - Pięknie panno Swan – powiedziałam do siebie – Boisz się olbrzymich penisów! Ciekawe, czy jest na to jakaś fachowa nazwa!

Okazało się bowiem, że mój nowy przyjaciel miał przyjemną funkcję. Nie wibrował jak większość wibratorów, lecz po włączeniu go, przedłużał się i chował. Dzięki temu, ma się wrażenie, jakby naprawdę posuwał cie właściciel gigantycznej pały. Fenomenalne. Takie proste, a jakie praktyczne? Cóż, gdyby nie Rose, zapewne nigdy nawet nie skorzystałabym z jakiejkolwiek zabawki. Jej nauka nie idzie w las. A ja wciąż się zaskakuje, czego to ludzie nie wymyślą. Zajebiste.

Zadowolona perspektywą spędzenia czasu z moim nowym fuckfriend'em pognałam do swojej sypialni. Na szczęście tym razem nie zaliczyłam gleby.

Przeniosłam laptopa na przenośny stoliczek na kółkach i ustawiłam go przy łóżku.

Ułożyłam się wygodnie, ściągnęłam moje czerwone majteczki i podciągnęłam z powrotem bluzkę, gdyż oczywiście przez pierdolone guziczki nie mogłam jej sama zdjąć, ale pocieszałam się, że to Edward ją wybrał… i zapiął na mnie – GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ- krzyknął głos w mojej głowie. Tak tak, ale pofantazjować chyba mogę?

Odpaliłam film, i zaczęłam się bawić paluszkiem po mojej cipce. Z szuflady przy łóżku wyciągnęłam rozgrzewający żel durexa. Najpierw się trochę rozgrzejemy.

Film przedstawiał parę na jakiejś tropikalnej wyspie. Nie był to ordynarny pornol.

Najpierw całowali się pod wodospadem delikatnie pieszcząc swoje ciała i tonąc w namiętnych pocałunkach. Potem, gdy wystarczająco się rozgrzali, i ja również, bo byłam cała mokra i kurewsko podniecona przeszli do białej sypialni w małym domku. Zaczęli się rozbierać. Delikatnie. Jakby to był ich pierwszy raz. Jeszcze chwile gry wstępnej i w nią wszedł. W tym samym momencie, wepchnęłam sobie olbrzymiego penisa w rozgrzaną szparkę. Włączyłam i krótko mówiąc odwalał za mnie większość roboty. Zabawne, ale dodatkowo kręciło mnie dotyk sztucznych jąder na moim ciele, którym był zakończony wibrator. Ręką masowałam sobie łechtaczkę i przyglądałam się mojemu mężczyźnie na ekranie. Właśnie tak może wyglądać Edward pod ubraniem. Jeszcze bardziej mnie to nakręcało. To coś jak seks z ideałem połączony z adrenaliną jaka towarzyszy przy zdradzaniu. Przyjemność była ogromna. Mężczyzna gwałtownie wpychał fiuta „we mnie". Wręcz brutalnie masował jej piersi. Wszystko było przez chwilę tak realne. Czułam, że zaraz rozpadnę się na miliony kawałków. On był taki silny, tak pewny siebie, taki pociągający. Moje wargi nabrzmiały od przyjemności. Zwiększyłam obroty na wibratorze; ruchy były jeszcze szybsze i mocniejsze. Spojrzałam znów na ekran. „Edward" podczas kończenia rozerwał poduszkę i w całym pokoju spadał pierzasty puch. Odwrócił się w spazmach do kamery i uśmiechnął, a ja właśnie doszłam. Sama nie wiem, czy to mój organizm tak zdecydował, czy może podobny aktor, którego ja widziałam jako Edwarda, bo bardzo tego chciałam.

Prąd przeszedł przez całe moje ciało. Wygięłam się i zawyłam z przerażającej rozkoszy, która ogarnęła całe moje ciało. Brakowało mi tchu, nie wiedziałam jak się nazywam. W mojej głowie była całkowita pustka. To było coś więcej niż reakcja organizmu na doznawaną przyjemność. To było fizyczno mentalne. Nigdy w życiu nie odczułam czegoś aż tak mocno. Przeraziło mnie to trochę. Wyłączyłam zabawkę, ale nie wyjmowałam jej z siebie. Leżałam tak chwilę, z „Edwardem" wciąż we mnie. Miałam zamknięte oczy. Płynęły mi po policzkach łzy. Ale nie z powodu smutku, szczęścia, czy jakichkolwiek emocji. Po prostu płakałam.

Nie wiem ile tak leżałam.

Gdy moje ciało i ja się uspokoiło poszłam do łazienki ogarnąć się, i umyć mojego nowego przyjaciela. Schowałam go do pudełka i włożyłam do szafki nocnej.

Rose nie będzie za nim tęsknić, a ja mam zamiar nawiązać z nim dłuższą znajomość.

Wzięłam laptopa z szafki i odstawiłam na moje biurko. Popatrzyłam na stronę i bez zastanowienia dodałam film do ulubionych.

Zamknęłam go i założyłam spodnie.

Właśnie weszły dziewczyny. Oczywiście niosły tony toreb z ubraniami i zakupami do domu. Rozpakowałyśmy wszystko i zasiadłyśmy w salonie. Opowiedziałam im o Edwardzie i jego rodzicach, a one mi o zakupach i jak to strasznie powinnam żałować że mnie tam nie było.

TA! Strasznie, już się tnę z rozpaczy- pomyślałam.

Obejrzałyśmy Nawiedzoną narzeczoną śmiejąc się w niebogłosy. Seans się skończył, ale atrakcje wieczora miały się dopiero zacząć.

Mamy coś dla Ciebie, Bells – powiedziała Alice wyciągając rękę z papierową torba. Wyciągnęłam zajebiście seksowne wdzianko w ponętnym czerwonym kolorze. Było całe koronkowe, i miało braki materiału w strategicznych miejscach; w kroczu i na piersiach.

- Dzięki laski, ale chyba nie myślicie, że mogłabym coś takiego założyć – zaczęłam się śmiać- przecież to takie wyuzdane.

- Przebieraj się kochana, bo zmienimy zdanie powiedział Rose stojąc zalotnie w drzwiach do swojego pokoju w takim samym czarnym stroju. Ani się obejrzałam a Alice wskoczyła w swój biały.

Ładnie, pomyślałam przepierając się. Prawie jak aniołki Charliego (o ironio :P)

Zapowiada się miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiły wieczór.

Położyłam się na łóżku Rose obok Al i zaczęłyśmy się delikatnie całować.

Rose podeszła do szuflady i szukała czegoś na wieczór.

- Dobra, przyznać mi się tu zaraz, która nie oddała mi mojego Samoruchacza!

- Czego? – Parsknęła śmiechem Alice gdy wylizywałam jej nabrzmiałe sutki.

- No przecież powiedziałam. SAMORUCHACZA!

- Rose, Skarbie. Jest u mnie. Ale to, że się przyznałam, wcale nie oznacza że mam zamiar Ci go oddać. Przypadliśmy sobie do gustu. A poza tym, powiedz mi, jakim cudem zauważyłaś, że go nie ma. Przecież w samej szufladzie masz ich prawie sto – fakt to duuuuuża szuflada

- Skarbie – odezwała się – nigdy nie zapomina się o bliskich przyjaciołach :P

- Chodź tu, to jakoś wynagrodzę Ci tą stratę – powiedziałam.

Położyłam się na plecy, gotowa przyjąć jej ciało objęłam ją nogami w biodrach i namiętnie pocałowała. Jedna moja ręka pieściła jej pierś, druga zaś zjechała do jej gorącej szparki. Masowałam ją delikatnie po czym zsunęłam się między rozsunięte uda, aby móc wylizać jej kwintesencję jej kobiecości. Moje miejsce błyskawicznie zajęła Alice. Już się całowały i pieściły. Pojękiwałyśmy głośno, gdyż takiej przyjemności nie dało się przemilczeć.

Wstałam chwile po tym, jak Rose kurwiąc na całe gardło na czym świat stoi doszła.

Wybrałam z szuflady dwuosobową zabawkę, którą się ostatnio bawiłyśmy. Nie powiem, przypadła mi do gustu. Tym razem to ja ostrożnie założyłam majteczki, dopasowując dużego członka do mojej pochwy. Włączyłam duże obroty i weszłam w nastawioną na pieska przede mną Alice. Ona z kolei zabawiała Rosalin aż nadto rozbudowaną zabaweczką, która mimo swych małych rozmiarów potrafiła zabawiać wiele części kobiecego krocza. O tak. Żadna z nas nie była poszkodowana.

Dziwnie się czułam „posuwając" od tyłu Al, jednak dzięki temu druga końcówka zabawki dawała mi więcej przyjemności. Zaczęłam jęczeć i przyśpieszać ruchy, gdyż już prawie finiszowałam. I stało się. Eksplodowałam. Wyszłam z przyjaciółki i opadłam na łóżko.

Zabawka wciąż szaleńczo wierzgała w mojej cipce więc potęgowało to tylko uniesienia.

Teraz schyliły się nade mą dziewczyny. Rose pieściła moje piersi. Uwielbiałam jak to robiła, a szczególnie jak zakładała wcześniej na kolczyk w języku małą kolczastą nakładkę. Była ona gumowa, więc nie kaleczyła sutków lecz przyjemnie je drażniła.

Alice kupiła się na dolnych rejonach. Dokładnie się przyssała i świdrowała mnie od wewnątrz językiem.

- ROSEE! Mocniej szmato. Mocniej powiedziałam!

W tym momencie przygryzła mi delikatnie brodawkę. Al nie przestając mnie torturować wepchnęła we mnie duży, włączony wibrator. Posuwała nim jak szalona, drugą ręką się masturbowała, z resztą tak jak Rose. - O! O tak. - Wieczór był pełen przyjemności! Zabawiałyśmy się tak przez pół nocy z przerwą na jakiś film i koleje butelki alkoholu.

Ciekawa jestem czy uda nam się wytrzeźwieć i nie zwariować od zbyt dużej ilości orgazmów i przyjemności zanim będziemy musiały iść w poniedziałek do pracy. O ile w ogóle jest możliwe coś takiego jak ZA DUŻO orgazmów.

Wyszalałyśmy się w ten weekend jak głupie, ale ewidentnie potrzebowałyśmy się zrelaksować i odpocząć od całego świata.

Nie wiem, kto wymyślił Babskie Weekendy, ale Oscara mu za to, a co. Przyznałabym mu nawet pierdolonego Nobla w dziedzinie Pokoju. Mogę się założyć, że gdyby nie babskie wieczory, na świecie byłoby dużo więcej wojen.

Rozdział 6 Edward POV

Dziewczyny za ścianą wciąż szalały. Leżałem na swoim łóżku wsłuchując się w ich odgłosy. Wsunąłem rękę pod spodnie. Odchyliłem bokserki. Mój fiut był twardy jak jakaś jebana skała. Już ostatnim razem te laski doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa. A teraz… hmm… Nie dość, że były teraz we trzy, to jeszcze bardziej podniecała mnie Bella. Wreszcie wiedziałem jak wygląda. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że wiem, jak wygląda w samej bieliźnie. Przed oczami stanął mi jej obraz. Mój fiut stał już od dawna Ale najważniejsze, że mimo iż widziałem ją zaledwie raz, i to wstawioną przez chwilę, to mnie zajebiście intrygowała. Chciałem obok niej być. Rozmawiać z nią. Patrzeć na nią. Dotykać jej. Moja pała była sztywna do granic możliwość. Musiałem rozpiąć spodnie, bo nie miałem w nich już miejsca na rękę. Położyłem się do łóżka w samych bokserkach. Powoli, zadając sobie niemalże torturę przeciągałem ręką po penisie. Z odgłosów ich orgii próbowałem wyłapać jej głos. Zamknąłem oczy. Wyobrażałem sobie, że to ona mnie dotyka. Że to moje ciało doprowadza ją do takiej rozkoszy. Prawie czułem jak sprawiam jej przyjemność. Jak doprowadzam ją do szaleństw. Wyobrażałem sobie, jakby mnie ujeżdżała. Jej piękne brązowe włosy ocierały by się o moją klatkę piersiową delikatnie łaskocząc mnie w rytmie zgodnym z jej ruchami. Niemalże widziałem jej piękną twarz. Usta wykrzywione w namiętnym złośliwym grymasie. Płonące namiętnością cudowne oczy. Jej jęki kierowane wprost do mojego ucha. Zmęczony i rozluźniony wieczornymi fantazjami zasnąłem niedługo po tym jak skończyły. Podobało mi się to, że jednocześnie doznaliśmy przyjemność. Niesamowicie wkurwiało mnie to, że nie mogliśmy robić tego razem.

Rano po prysznicu obudziłem Emmeta. Jebany mógłby być etatowym testerem budzików, chociaż szczerze wątpię, żeby którykolwiek z modeli został przez niego zatwierdzony. Nie pamiętam, żeby jakikolwiek sprzęt elektryczny kiedykolwiek był w stanie go obudzić.

Oczywiście przy okazji pobudki nasłuchałem się od niego kurew rzucanych na prawo i lewo. Ale w końcu wstał i poszedł do kibla. Ja natomiast zawędrowałem do kuchni zrobić hektolitry kawy. Wsypywałem właśnie aromat karmelowy który uwielbiam dodawać do ekspresu, żeby polepszyć smak kawy gdy usłyszałem ciche pukanie. Kto się do nas wybrał w niedzielę rano? Może rodzice wpadli jeszcze z hotelu. Zapewne tak. Poszedłem więc do drzwi, i otworzyłem je. Natychmiast się odwróciłem żeby dokończyć wstawianie napoju Bogów, bez którego ledwo widziałem na oczy.

- Już się stęskniłaś? A może chciałaś z rana ucałować nas w czółko i przypomnieć o bezpiecznym seksie? – Zachichotałem z własnego marnego kawału, ale co tam. W końcu miałem dobrą wymówkę. Było kurewsko rano, bo dopiero po jedenastej, a ja nie piłem jeszcze kawy, co jak wiadomo nigdy nie kończy się dobrze.

- Właściwie, to nie mam w zwyczaju pouczać obcych na temat antykoncepcji.

Odwróciłem się jak poparzony. Od pierwszego słowa, wiedziałem że to nie moja mama, ale to co zobaczyłem przerosło moje wszelkie oczekiwania. W moich drzwiach stała Bella. O ironio! Czyżby wczorajsza historia się odwróciła?

- Cz… Cześć. Przepraszam. Myślałem że moja mama wpadła z hotelu pożegnać się przed wyjazdem z miasta.

Stałem jak oniemiały, a ona najwyraźniej miała ze mnie niezłą pompę. Ja pierdole. Już wiem, jak się musiała wczoraj czuć. Chociaż była pod pewnym względem w lepszej sytuacji. Alkohol na pewno złagodził jej atrakcje.

- Domyśliłam się. – Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze przyjaźniej – Widzę że chyba Ci przeszkadzam, pójdę już.

- Nie, NIE! – Podleciałem do niej i delikatnie chwyciłem za rękę. – Wejdź. Robię kawę.

- Przynajmniej poprawiłeś mi humor.

- Ja? – nie za bardzo wiedziałem o co jej chodzi.

- Widzisz. Przyszłam Cię przeprosić za wczoraj. Miałam kiepski dzień, i trochę się wstawiłam. No i obydwoje wiemy jak to się skończyło. To chyba niezbyt ładnie paradować przed nowym sąsiadem w samej bieliźnie. Ale jak widać – coraz bardziej ją bawiłem, ale za cholerę nie miałem pojęcia czym – Teraz to już jesteśmy kwita.

Spojrzałem na siebie próbując zrozumieć o co jej chodzi. Ja pierdole, zrozumiałem. I to dosyć kurwa szybko. Oczywiście nie pomyślałem, żeby po prysznicu założyć coś więcej jak bokserki.

- O kurwa. Sorry. W sensie, poczekaj chwilę. – Rozejrzałem się szybko po pokoju, i złapałem przewieszone przez fotel jeansy. Wsunąłem je szybkim ruchem na dupę, a przynajmniej takie było założenie. Ponieważ były to jedne z moich ulubionych spodni miały dużo przetarć i zajebistych dziur. Jedna z nich była na prawym kolanie. Przez to próbując założyć je w bardzo szybkim tempie zahaczyłem stopą o nią. Słychać było charakterystyczny zgrzyt dartego jeansu a ja pierdolnąłem jak długi na ziemię.

- O kurwa! Sorrki.

Bella ze łzami w oczach próbowała powstrzymywać się od śmiechu. Podeszła do mnie i podała rękę, pomagając mi wstać.

- Taaaak. Definitywnie jesteśmy kwita. – Powiedziała z satysfakcją. Widziałem po jej minie, że tego akurat nie chciała mi wytłumaczyć.

- Fuck. Co za dzień. Wszystko przez to, że nie zdążyłem wypić kawy. – Tłumaczyłem się. – Masz może ochotę. Właśnie wstawiam.

W między czasie zarzuciłem na siebie podkoszulek.

- Lubisz karmelową? Bo ja wprost szaleję za smakowymi kawami. Są kurewsko cudowne. – ja pierdole. Nie wiem, czy to wpływ tego, że wpadła mi w oko lesbijka, ale zaczynam mówić jak pedał. Szaleję? Cudowna? I to wszystko do opisania kawy. Ugh… Muszę się ogarnąć.

- Jasne. Już jedną piłam rano z dziewczynami, ale kawą nie pogardzę. Teraz żałuję, że nie przyniosłam Ci przywitalnych muffinek. Wybacz. Kiepska ze mnie sąsiadka.

Kawa w końcu była gotowa. Nalałem dla nas. Usiedliśmy przy kuchennej wysepce.

- No dobra. Muszę Ci się do czegoś przyznać – Powiedziała rumieniąc się. Intrygowało mnie, co mogło ją zawstydzić, ale jak zwykle było by to zbyt proste. Nie było mi dane to w tej chwili, gdyż naszą rozmowę przerwał Misiek, o którego istnieniu na śmierć zapomniałem.

- O stary. Ja pierdole. Ale kloca walnąłem.

W tym momencie Bella sowicie opluła mnie kawą, której właśnie się napiła.

I nastała taka dziwna chwila ciszy. Emmet który wciąż chichotał dumny w łazience, widocznie nie zarejestrował naszej cichej rozmowy w kuchni, dlatego też sądząc po jego mądrej wypowiedzi nie wiedział że mamy gościa.

- Ja pierdole. – Wymsknęło mi się szeptem przetarłem ścierką twarz. – Jak się domyślasz, to jest Misiek. – Przytaknęła głową mówiąc nieme przepraszam.

Podbiegła do mnie szybko i pomogła wycierać twarz i resztę. Trochę tego było.

- Możemy udawać że to się nie zdarzyło – Wskazałem głową kierunek łazienki.

- Jedynie pod warunkiem, że to – położyła mi ciepłą dłoń na mokrą klatkę piersiową –również nie miało miejsca. – Odpowiedziała, wciąż cała czerwona i z łzami na policzkach. Schlebiało mi to, że nawet w taki głupi sposób wpływałem na jej dzień. Nawet w tak głupi. Nasz kontakt fizyczny dziwnie wpłynął również na nią. Zawstydziła się trochę. Może lesbijki nie są przyzwyczajone do cielesne bliskości z mężczyzną, na tyle, że wywołuje to u nich zakłopotanie. A może to tylko Bella tak ma.

- Deal! – wyciągnąłem rękę

- No to Deal! – uścisnęła moją dłoń podnosząc znacząco brew.

Usiadłem na miejsce, zaczesując ręką włosy na bok, jakby nic się nie stało.

- Więc, do czego chciałaś mi się przyznać?

- Do tego, że jestem okropną sąsiadką. Nie tylko z powodu braku powitalnych wypieków. Ale również… - Zastanowiła się chwilę –jestem potworem, ponieważ nie przyszłam do Ciebie bezinteresownie. W sensie oczywiście przeprosić też chciałam, ale nazwijmy to grą wstępną.

To wyrażenie zdecydowanie podobało mi się w jej ustach. Tym bardziej, jeżeli było kierowane w moją stronę. Może ja również spodobałem jej się na tyle, że miała ochotę poeksperymentować z… nazwijmy to po imieniu: MOIM FIUTEM. O tak. Właśnie poczułem w spodniach skutki moich fantazji. Ja pierdole. Dobrze, że założyłem spodnie, bo inaczej Bella bez wątpienia zauważyłaby jebany namiot w moich bokserkach.

- Widzisz, mimo mojej… niedyspozycji alkoholowej, jakimś cudem zapamiętałam, że macie z… z Miśkiem firmę przewozową. A z dziewczynami pracujemy w hotelu, w sensie ja pomyślałam sobie, że skoro muszę niedługo jechać na giełdę antyków, w celu zmiany wystroju naszych czterech najlepszych apartamentów, to tak sobie pomyślałam, że może będę potrzebowała potem Was wynająć.

Speszyła się, nie ma co. A w nocy nie brzmiała na taką nieśmiałą.

- Oczywiście, jeżeli bylibyście, akurat wolni, bo wiesz, nie chciałabym Wam sprawiać problemu. No i tak pomyślałam, że skoro i tak muszę kogoś wynająć, to czemu nie Was? No i…

- Bells. – Przerwałem jej. – Nie ma sprawy. Daj mi tylko znać kiedy, i ładuję Cie w auto.

Oj. Dziwnie to zabrzmiało.

- Suuuper. To ja się jakoś odezwę bo czekam na polecenie właściciela na kiedy przewiduje takie wydatki. No to super.

- Więc jesteśmy umówieni na aukcję?

- Ale myślałam, że… Chcesz jechać ze mną? Bo wiesz, ja nie mam pojęcia ile jakich rzeczy uda mi się tam upolować, więc myślałam, że już po wszystkim po prostu dam Wam cynk, co i gdzie i tak dalej.

- Z reguły to tak dział…

- Nie wiesz co, zapomnij. Nie było sprawy. Nie chcę, żebyś się czuł zobligowany do towarzyszenia mi i… Nie chcę Cię męczyć. Straciłbyś cały dzień i w ogóle…

- Skarbie. Zakupy to dla mnie przyjemność, a aukcje antyków, chęęęęętni odwiedzę. Uwierz mi.– O kurwa! Czemu się tak do niej zwróciłem. I czemu znów mówię jak ciota. What the fuck?

- Dobra. Jasne. No tak. Nie pomyślałam o tym. – nagle jeszcze bardziej się zmieszała- Fak …tycznie. To ja… dam Ci znać jak będę coś wiedziała Ok.?

Zamotała się trochę jak zdezorientowany szczeniaczek. Chciała już wyjść. Ale zrobiła krok do przodu i znowu się cofnęła.

- Nie mogę się doczekać. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA co jest kurwa ze mną.

- No to, nie będę Wam – spojrzała wymownie w stronę łazienki, memłając splecionymi rękoma- już przeszkadzać.

Pomyślałem, że spróbuję. A co? I tak nie mam nic do stracenia. - Bello?

Złapałem za leżącą na stole gazetę i udawałem że czytam. Ale widziałem kontem oka, że się zatrzymała i odwróciła do mnie.

- A to – Popukałem się znacząco palcem po policzku – za bycie naaaaaaaprawdę fatalną sąsiadką i nie przyniesienie mi babeczek.

Podeszła do mnie na palcach (jak małe dziecko biegnące po lizaka) wychyliła się przez stół i z głośnym cmoknięciem pocałowała mnie w policzek.

- Obiecuję się poprawić – Szepnęła przez śmiech patrząc na mnie zalotnie przez ramie. I już jej nie było.

Odczekałem jeszcze pół minuty w bezruchu gapiąc się na drzwi, w razie, gdyby po coś się wróciła. Czas minął. Strzeliłem się z całej siły łapą w czoło i zacząłem słać bezgłośne kurwy w niebogłosy. Ja pierdoleeeeee! Co to w ogóle było?

W tym momencie z łazienki wyszedł Emmet z mokrą głową i w samych szarych dresach.

- Wydawało mi się, czy coś do mnie mówiłeś jak srałem?

- Nie stary – popatrzyłem na niego zrezygnowany rozpamiętując porażkę – nic ważnego

- Spoko. Widocznie mi się zdawało. A tak jakby co. Bez zapałek bym tam nie wchodził – Zadrwił z siebie dumny wskazując głową na kibel – serio. Z resztą nawet z zapałkami nie radzę się tam zbliżać przez tydzień. Człowieku…

Dosiadł się do mnie a ja w między czasie nalałem mu kawy.

- Em. Mam prze kurwa je bane.

- Co? Chcesz skorzystać? – Ta. W danej chwili widocznie myślał jedynie o naszej świątyni skupienia.

- Gorzej.

Popatrzył na mnie rozważając powoli, jakby było możliwe coś gorszego.

- Co jest? – Zapytał widząc że mówię poważnie.

- Oddam duszę za lekarstwo.

- O czym ty pierdolisz? – Biedny Em nie był świadomy zaistniałej przed chwilą sytuacji w tej kuchni. Ani o tym w jak opłakanym stanie jest chwilowo jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Kurwa. Raczej żałosnym… - Jak myślisz? Jak długo naukowcom zajmie czasu wynalezienie lekarstwa na lesbijstwo?

- Nie wiem, Stary – Misiek się wkręcił rozumiejąc o co mi chodzi. Ewidentnie miał ze mnie pompę. – Ale nie można nazywać lekarstwem czegoś, co tak nieludzko pozbawia świat widoku pięknych kobiet liżących się po cycusiach… - Zaczął wszystko pokazywać jak na zboczonego faceta przystało – Wylizujących sobie boberki i namiętnie się całujących…

Dostał ode mnie gazetą po głowie. Ja i mój fiut tu poważnie cierpimy! - Dzięki. Jak tak Cie słucham, zaczynam rozumieć ich decyzje…

Rozdział 7 Bella POV

Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. mać! – Wybełkotałam zsuwając się z drzwi mieszkania. Dopiero co uciekłam od Edwarda i wpełzłam do siebie. Ale jedyne co teraz byłam w stanie zrobić to oprzeć się o drzwi wejściowe, i jak już mówiłam zsuwając z nich rzucać w swoim kierunku nowopowstałe przekleństwa. AAAAAA. Jakie to było żałosne. Nie wiem czemu, ale widocznie dziewczyny mają na mnie zły wpływ. Tak mnie rozochociły nocnymi igraszkami, że chyba zamieniłam swój nie powiem w miarę normalnie działający mózg na orgazm wypływający mi z uszu. Mam teraz normalnie nasrane w głowie i kolejnym dowodem na to że kiedyś miałam mózg jest to, że postanowiłam wpaść do Edwarda i się trochę na niego pogapić tłumacząc się jakimiś kretyńskimi wymówkami. Ta dam (ładnie, kurwa, teraz to już sobie nawet w myślach odpalam werble przed pointą) czyli teraz, skoro zdecydowałam się na te feralne odwiedziny oznacza, że ni mniej, ni więcej tylko już żadnego mózgu tam kurwa nie ma! I kurwa kropka. A w dodatku zdiagnozowałam u siebie chorobę. I nie jakąś zwykłą, tylko kurwa trwałą i okaleczającą mnie do końca mojego posranego życia. I wyjątkowo nie mówię tu o koordynacji ruchowej porównywalnej do naleśnika (bo tym mogę się pochwalić jako wadzie wrodzonej). Tym razem trwale zachorowałam na ciposwęd. Tak moi złoci. Właśnie tak. Ponadto jest to rzadka odmiana, a mianowicie ciposwendus idiotcus. Występuje ona u żałosnych osobników, który mają ochotę na dziki seks z osobnikami innej orientacji seksualnej. Objawy: Najczęściej zaczyna się od erotycznych snów, przechodząc w gorące fantazje erotyczne. U wyjątkowo ciężkich przypadków może dojść do kradzieży wibratora (patrzy Samoruchacza) przyjaciółki, nazywania owej zabawki imieniem obiektu westchnień, czego częstymi objawami jest wyjękiwanie jego imienia podczas szczytowania przy masturbacji. Dodatkowo u pacjentów chorych na umyśle może wystąpić objaw oglądania wciąż i na okrągło kiepskiego romantycznego do bólu porno, tylko dlatego, że występujący w nim aktorzy są wizualnie podobni do chorego i jego obiektu wzdychań.

No i najważniejsze. Nieprzerwalna chęć ciągłego pieprzenia się z danym osobnikiem.

O tak. TO CAŁA JA. Jak sami widzicie, nie można się nie zgodzić. Choruję na ciposwendus idiotcus. I właśnie dlatego tam poszłam. Oczywiście okazało się to całkowitą porażką, i bardzo mnie bolało jak swoimi wypowiedziami wciąż mi przypominał, że jest 100 procentowym gejem. Cudowna kawa, za którą wprost szaleje, uwielbia zakupy. No i nie mówiąc już o Miśku. Kazał mi się pocałować w policzek na dowidzenia. No proste. I wszystko jasne. Trochę głupio czułam się jak mi otworzył drzwi, normalnie kurwa powtórka z dnia wczorajszego, i te teksty o tym żeby się zabezpieczali. Chyba ma bliższe kontakty z rodzicami niż mi się wydawało. Cóż. Przynajmniej o siebie dbają.

Uhhh. Bello. Skarciłam się wewnętrznie wciąż opierając o drzwi, ale teraz to już siedząc na podłodze. „Przestań wyobrażać sobie ich seks! Wprowadzisz swój mózg a raczej to, co teraz jest na jego miejscu w poważne tarapaty." To prawda, przyznałam sobie rację. Teraz gdy już wzbogaciłam moją bazę danych (bo chyba tak powinnam się zwracać do mojej głowy) o widok półnagiego Edwarda byłam sobie w stanie wyobrazić dużo więcej. Jego ciało było takie cudowne. Nie żaden napakowany koksiarz… O nie. Eddie był umięśniony i piękny. Jakby wyrzeźbiony. Idealny. Gdy tak na niego patrzyłam jęknęłam cicho pod nosem, ale na moje szczęście chyba nie usłyszał. Zrobiłam się wilgotna. Kurwa! Od samego patrzenia na obcego faceta w bokserkach. Gdy mnie zaprosił, musiałam mu jakoś delikatnie zwrócić uwagę, żeby się ubrał, bo wiedziałam, że dopiero co wstał i się wykąpał; nie tylko z rozmowy. Albo przed chwilą zabawiali się z Emmetem, albo jeszcze nie pozbył się porannej erekcji. O kurwa! Z półprzymkniętych powiek próbowałam dyskretnie przyglądać się jego olbrzymiej pale! Była ja pierdole gigantyczny. Ale najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że gdy wstał do lodówki po mleko miałam okazję lepiej przyjrzeć się jego tyłeczkowi. O kurwa. Umarłam. Już dawno nie miałam faceta, co za zwyczaj mi nie przeszkadzało, bo dziewczynki nigdy mnie nie zaniedbywały, ale poczułam, że muszę go mieć w sobie, a już na pewno muszę móc go złapać za ten najcudowniejszy tyłek na świecie. On do mnie praktycznie krzyczał!"Weź mnie" Jeśli wcześniej na jego widok zrobiłam się wilgotna, to teraz przeżywałam normalnie biblijny potop w majtkach. Próbowałam się mentalnie karcić, ale patrząc na niego, naprawdę trudno było mi się skupić. Cholera!

Minęło parę minut. Wciąż siedziałam na podłodze obrażona na cały świat, jakbym miała cztery latka i ktoś mi zajebał cukierka. Byłam zła a co najgorsze bezsilna. Bo co mogłam zrobić. Chyba się tylko wyprowadzić. Wrrrrrrr… zawarczałam sama do siebie na tak głupi pomysł. Dziewczyn jak zwykle nie było. Wkurwiona usiadłam przy laptopie i odpaliłam z zakładek stronę. Zalogowałam się nerwowo i czekałam pukając paznokciami w klawiaturę. Oho. Zaczynam zachowywać się jak zdenerwowana Rose, a to nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego. Kliknęłam w filmik dodany do ulubionych. Przygotowałam wszystko jak wczoraj z tą różnicą, że nie musiałam biegać do pokoju Rose po „Edwarda" bo on już grzecznie leżał w mojej nocnej szafce. Ułożyłam się wygodnie na łóżku i zaczęłam delikatnie pieścić swoje piersi. Zamknęłam oczy i wyobraziłam sobie, że robi to Edward. Wtedy złapałam je mocniej. Masowałam je gwałtownie. Prawa ręka zjechała mi niżej dotykając mojej szparki. Ja pierdole! Jeszcze nawet nie włączyłam filmiku a już byłam gotowa j płonęłam z pożądania. Co ten facet ze mną robił. I kurwa jak? Jakim cudem? Mentalnie? A może wysyłał jakieś pojebane fluidy przez ścianę? Cholera. Zaczęłam zataczać leniwe kółka w okolicach mojej łechtaczki i odpaliłam video. Tak. Potrzebowałam teraz tego jak cholera. Musiałam jakoś zrzucić z siebie to pieprzone napięcie (a konkretniej właśnie niewypieprzone) . Nieważne. Zabrałam się do roboty. Włączyłam już mojego „Edwarda" i powoli wsunęłam ten kolosalny członek w moją cipkę. O tak. To było przyjemne. Zdecydowanie tak!

Znowu starałam się zsynchronizować swój finał z mężczyzną na ekranie. To spojrzenie na koniec. Rozbrajało mnie. A akurat czułam się teraz jak bomba pełna dziwnych emocji i potrzeb, która wybuchają, wyrządziłaby dużo krzywdy. To spojrzenie mnie rozbrajało. Edward mnie rozbrajał. Leżałam chwilę dysząc wciąż czując jak mięśnie we mnie pulsują zupełnie niezależnie od reszty ciała. Bardzo lubiłam to uczucie. Właśnie wyłączyłam „Edwarda" i znowu opadłam na łóżko. Nie było mi jednak dane odpocząć po wycieńczającym orgazmie. Fuck! Ktoś pukał do drzwi. Dziewczyny? Znowu nie wzięły kluczy? Nie. To pukanie było dużo bardziej natarczywe. Kurwa! Kurier! Rose mówiła, żebym odebrała jej paczkę z jakimiś jebanymi przyprawami z Indii. Też jej zachciało się robić zakupy w Internecie. To teraz mogła je sobie sama odbierać. Ale dobrze wiedziałam, że wkurwić Rose, to jak podpisać na siebie wyrok śmierci głodowej. Mimo mojego stanu zarzuciłam szybko na siebie biały podkoszulek, chuj na lewą stronę. Chuj nie mam czasu na stanik. Pukanie ucichło w momencie gdy wbiegłam do salonu.

- Już idęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęę! – Krzyknęłam modląc się w duchu, żeby kurier mnie usłyszał. Już byłam głodna, i liczyłam na dobry posiłek po powrocie dziewczyn, a bez tego…. Uhhh… nawet nie chcę myśleć…

Dobiegłam do drzwi. Oczywiście próbując odsunąć zamek przyjebałam nadgarstkiem w płytę.

- Kurwa – wysyczałam. Usłyszałam za drzwiami stłumiony chichot. Świetnie może i go rozbawiłam, ale przynajmniej wiedziałam, że mi nie spierdolił z tą paczką.

W końcu się udało i zamek puścił. Otworzyłam je i:

- Przepraszam, że tak dłu… - I niczym rasowy idiota zatrzymałam wyciągnięte w powietrzu ręce do których miała trafić paczka.

- Widzę, że już się za mną stęskniłaś. Ale to zawsze miło, gdy ktoś Cię wita z otwartymi ramionami – zachichotał… EDWARD

- Edward… - wyjęczałam zupełnie tak jakby była to chwila najwyższego spełnienia. O kurwa! Muszę się natychmiast ogarnąć.

Nie mówił nawet słowa. Gapił się tylko na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Może coś nie podobało mu się w moim stroju? Nie wiem.

Spojrzał mi w oczy. O kurwa. Poczułam się jakbym cofnęła się w czasie o te parę minut, i zamiast kiepskiego „aktora" z porno to ten prawdziwy Edward mi towarzyszył. Na samą myśl przeszedł mnie długi dreszcz. Kurwa, odbija mi się przez niego czkawką orgazm.

- Bells… - wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie. – Czy ja Ci w czymś przeszkodziłem….?

Nie, no co Ty. – Czułam jak kurwa spaliłam buraka. Ale wciąż nie wiedziałam po co przyszedł. Oczywiście bardzo mnie ucieszył jego widok i w ogóle, ale muszę przyznać, że było to dosyć dziwne! Dopiero co się z nim mentalnie pieprzyłam przed pornosem, a teraz on stoi w moich drzwiach.

Nagle chyba zrozumiał, że dziwnie się zachowuje, bo podszedł do mnie, poprawił niesforne kosmyki, które po gorącej chwili w mojej sypialni nie zostały doprowadzone do ładu. Ułożył je tak, jak chciał, a ja tylko się czerwieniłam. Cofnął rękę i niechcący przejechał opadającą dłonią po moim sterczącym sutku, który oczywiście nie został przeze mnie w pośpiechu ubrany w stanik. O kurwa. On mnie zabije takimi rzeczami. KURWA! Dla niego było to po prostu przypadkowe muśnięcie, na które nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, ale ja wewnętrznie płonęłam.

- Bells… - Znów powiedział jakby zasmucony – Zostawiłaś u mnie na stole w kuchni.

Wyciągnął rękę, w której znajdował się mój telefon. Świetnie. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że go nie mam. Co on ze mną kurwa robił!

- Ohh, dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęłam się rozumiejąc wreszcie cel jego wizyty.

Chwyciłam aparat z jego dłoni delikatnie przedłużając nasz kontakt fizyczny. Chciałam, żeby trwał dużo dłużej, ale nie chciałam też wyjść na jakiegoś pojeba, żeby zaczął mnie unikać.

TAK, Kurwa! Tego by mi tylko jeszcze brakowało. Uhhhh! Byłam strasznie na siebie zła, bo czułam się słaba, jakby zniewolona w tym wszystkim.

Wciąż mając złożone dłonie na sobie (a po środku mój telefon, który notabene wyciągnął z tylniej kieszeni swoich jeansów, co jeszcze bardziej mi się podobało) Edward przysunął się do mnie i pocałował w policzek.

- No to pa, kochana.

I już go nie było. Zamknęłam drzwi. Znów się zsunęłam po nich na samą podłogę. W jednym ręku ściskałam jeszcze ciepły od jego rąk telefon a drugą dotykałam miejsce, które przed chwilą pocałował. Ja pierdole! Pomyślałam. Ale mam przejebane…

Rozdział 8 Edward POV

Wróciłem do siebie. Oparłem się o pierdolone drzwi wejściowe i usiadłem pod nimi. Wyklinałem się w duchu, za to co się przed chwilą stało. Kurwa! Że też musiała zapomnieć tego jebanego w dupę telefonu. Jakie tortury jeszcze mnie czekają?

Bella. Fuck. Gdy tylko ją ujrzałem pomyślałem o jednym. Jej wypieki, lekko obłąkane spojrzenie i ten wyraz twarzy. Wyglądała jakby ktoś ją właśnie nieźle zaspokoił.

Fuck! Czy musiała się dopieszczać z którąś ze swoich dziewczynek centralnie między naszymi spotkaniami? No rzesz kurwa.

Myślałem że nie zniosę tego jej spojrzenia ociekającego seksem. Pewnie dlatego też tyle trwało, zanim mi otworzyła drzwi.

Wiem, to kurwa głupie, ale połechtało moje ego to, że widziałem ją zaraz po orgazmie. Idiota! Za pewne żadna lesbijka nie chce widzieć jakiegokolwiek faceta zaraz po stosunku, a tym bardziej w trakcie, ale pierdole to.

Ja ją chciałem taką widywać. Oczywiście chyba nie muszę mówić, że niemiłosiernie wkurwiał mnie fakt, że to nie ja byłem sprawcą tych wypieków.

Kurwa! Już taki mój zasrany pech.

Zamyśliłem się jak jebany krasnal w ogródku i nawet nie zauważyłem, że kuca nade mną Emmet i przygląda się z uśmieszkiem na głupiej gębie.

- Czego – warknąłem

- Srego, Pałko! – No tak, a czego mógłbym się spodziewać od Miska, jak nie kolejnej elokwentnej wypowiedzi.

- Stary, Ty chyba nie na poważnie o tej laleczce. Aż tak Ci zalazła za skórę?

- Daj spokój. Nie chce mi się o tym gadać. Pojebany jestem i tyle jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył.

Podał mi rękę i pomógł się podnieść.

- Myślałem że robisz sobie przerwę od dupeczek po historii z Angela. Musiała Ci na serio wpaść w oko ta Ella…

- BELLA fiucie! – Wydarłem się jak debil, ale już widziałem, że tylko się ze mnie napierdala bo leżał zajarany na blacie kuchennym.

- Eddi, cukiereczku… Dobrze wiem, jak panna ma na imię. Uwierz mi, stary. Jakbyś nie zauważył – udał, że ostentacyjnie wyciera sobie łzy z pod oczu – napierdalasz mi o niej non stop.

- Ta. Wiesz, co ja zauważyłem. – Uniosłem zachęcająco brew do góry, na co Em odpowiedział mi niemym pytaniem – że straszny z Ciebie skrzat skurwysyn, i mógłbyś okazać chociaż odrobinę litości dla takiego frajera jak ja, fiucie.

- Uhu hu… Skrzat Skurwysyn, no wiesz… - Udał obrażonego – Pięknie ujęte. Całkowicie oddaje mój anielski charakterek. Podoba mi się. Kto wie, może nawet zrobię sobie koszulkę z takim nadrukiem.

- Nie fatyguj się. Coś czuję, że dostaniesz ją ode mnie na urodziny, palancie, bo na nic innego ewidentnie nie zasługujesz.

- Dobra, dobra. Nie pierdol. Twój osobisty skrzat zabiera Cię dzisiaj na jakąś imprezę, bo mi tu zlesbiściałeś Dziecinko. Jeszcze trochę jak zaczniesz mi podbierać maszynki bo nie będziesz miał czym sobie ogolić nóg, dziwko.

- Ej – odpowiedziałem, jak już odchodził do swojego pokoju – I tak byłbym lepszą dziwką od Ciebie patafianie.

- Tak stary, bez wątpienia – Odszedł śmiejąc się ze mnie, a ja pierdolnowszy się na blat uświadomiłem sobie że sam sobie pojechałem. Świetnie, może rzeczywiście coś ze mną nie tak, skoro nawet moje poczucie humoru robi się chujowe. Uhhhhh…

Wieczorem ruszyliśmy dupska do klubu. Wcale nie miałem ochoty, ale Misiek, jakby to powiedzieć delikatnie mi zasugerował, że jeśli chcę mieć tę śliczną buźkę dalej śliczną, to lepiej żebym się ruszył. Taa. Jak zwykle jest subtelny. Cóż nie winię go. Zapewne ma rację, mówiąc że jęczę jak laska podczas cioty, wciąż rozczulając się nad swoim marnym losem.

„Jak pizda.", to stwierdzenie przez ten weekend słyszałem chyba ze sto razy.

O ironio. Jakoś do tej pory zdarzało mi się raczej słuchać czegoś w stylu „Jesteś chujem Cullen", albo „TY FIUCIE" gdy po pijaku złapałem za tyłek jakąś laskę w pubie. No cóż. Zdarza się! Prawda?

Wyjście, jak przewidywałem, wcale nie okazało się najlepszym pomysłem. Podchmieliliśmy się tylko paroma piwami, a co do lasek, które miały odwrócić moją uwagę od Belli, to powiem krótko: Choćbym wychlał cały alkohol z baru, a muszę zaznaczyć, że był on dosyć spory i dobrze zaopatrzony, to i tak bym żadnej kurw kijem nawet nie tknął. Ja pierdole. Jakiś jebany festiwal szkarad, czy co?

Zmyliśmy się dosyć szybko i zalegliśmy oglądając curling z piwem w ręku.

Niestety, okazało się, że planując chlanie na mieście nie zaopatrzyliśmy dostatecznie dobrze naszej lodówki, i mieliśmy tylko po trzy piwka na głowę. Uhh…

- Stayy – wybełkotał z fotelu Emmet – Mamy tą krzynie wina od rodzicóff! Wypilimy tylko jedno do tej ory, więc mamyyy siem czym dorobiś – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko machając brwiami. I głośno czknął.

- Piedolisz, że zara mi pizdaa urosznie i że niewieściecieje, a kaszesz mi wypiś jezenaśsie butelek finaa? So ja kurfa baaba jestem, szebym winoo chla- również mi się odbiło –ał? Tylko beby pijom winoo.

- Piedol sie! – Odpowiedział właściwie niewiadomo na co, śmiejąc się ze swojego żartu.

- Kuwa! Missiek! Jestteś kuwa jebanym geniusiem!

- Kurrrwa, co? Gumisssssssiem jestem? No to ftakim rasie skoczył namsie so-czknął-ok z gumi jakud.

- Missiek. Ja ciee szanujee, ale zamkniiij sie fiusie! Masz kurrrwa rasje!

- W senssie z tym sochiem?

- NIE! – wydarłem się – Kuwa, z wineem. Baby pijaaaa wino.

- Tesz żeś kuwa amierykee otkryył.

- Tepa cipo. Baby lubio winoo – I wybiegłem, a raczej wytoczyłem się z mieszkania.

Tak. Warto zapamiętać. Cztery piwa, i trzy whisky w barze i kolejne trzy browce w domku to nie jest najlepsze połączenie. Tak na przyszłość!

Dotoczyłem się do mieszkania obok i zacząłem cichutko pukać. Moją uwagę zwrócił leżący w drzwiach Emmet, który zacieszał jak głupi ze łzami w oczach.

- Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiii kurrwa… -Odwróciłem się do niego i przyłożyłem palec do ust

- Sam se kuwa ciiiiiiiiiii… Ja jetem skat skuwysyn a ty pu kaasz do nie do tychh dwiii…

Spojrzałem się na wejście i rzeczywiście stałem pod 4D. O nie. Ten błąd mógł mnie dużo kosztować. Bez wątpienia nie chciałem się wybrać do tej napalonej czterdziechy z paskudnym ryjem i nieświeżym oddechem. Już raz przyłapała mnie na klatce z chęcią bliższego zapoznania się.

Uciekliśmy pod swoje mieszkanie jak sześciolatki na koloniach. Odczekaliśmy trochę nasłuchując czy nie obudziłem sąsiadki, oczywiście nie zdając sobie sprawy, że moje ciche pukanie było milion razy subtelniejsze niż nasze pijackie rżenie pod drzwiami.

- Dobra. Kuuurwa! Pokój ma byś! Kurwaa iide.

Poprawiłem zmemłane ubranie i starając się iść prosto dotarłem pod 4B.

Znów cicho zapukałem. Nic. Zapukałem więc głośniej, i po chwili jeszcze głośniej.

Oczywiście śmiech Miśka był tak głośny że musiałem zareagować i znów zwrócić mu uwagę.

- choooooooooooooooooooo szaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – i wybuchnąłem śmiechem.

Za drzwiami słychać było jakiś harmider. Jeszcze raz poprawiłem się i nieudolnie próbowałem utrzymać pion.

Głosy trzech kobiet tuż pod drzwiami były coraz głośniejsze.

- Kto to? Coś się stało?

- Nie wiem? Spodziewacie się kogoś?

- Tak kurwa, harcerzy z ciasteczkami, zwariowałaś, jest po trzeciej.

- Cicho, poczekajcie, zabaczę.

- No?

-I?

-Bells?

- Y. Dziewczyny. W porządku, to tylko Edward.

- Edward?

- Edward? Ten Edward?

Oczywiście dziewczyny nie były świadome tego, że wszystko słychać, więc mieliśmy z Emmetem kolejny powód do płakania ze śmiechu. Tak. Nawalonemu nie wiele potrzeba.

- Dobra, poradzę sobie. Idźcie już spać.

- Zwariowałaś, my się nie martwimy o ciebie idiotko. – powiedziała pierwsza

- Chcemy sobie popatrzeć – odparła następna

Kliknął zamek

- Dobra, ale cicho. I zachowujcie się! – westchnęła Bella.

Drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły. Na środku stała Bella w tym króciutkim satynowym szlafroczku, tak jak ostatnio niezbyt dokładnie zawiązanym. Natomiast po jej dwóch stronach stały dwie piękne kobiety. Z lewej wysoka blondynka w samych koronkowych majteczkach i prawie całkowicie prześwitującej bluzeczce do spania. Z prawej nieco niższa (ale wciąż trochę wyższa od Belli) brunetka o bajkowej twarzy z krótkimi ciemnymi włosami. Co do jej piżamki, cóż… też nie przykrywała zbyt wiele.

- Edward? Coś się stało? – Zapytała przestraszona Bella. Bała się o mnie? A może mnie? Chuj!

- Pszemyźlałęm sprawę. I tak. – wybełkotałem opierając się zalotnie o futrynę.

- Tak? W sensie że co? – uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła w jakim jestem stanie.

- No sze tak. – czknąłem – Fajniee bedzie na ałkcji.

- Cieszę się, że moja oferta wywołała u Ciebie taki stan. – Już odganiała ręką uradowane dziewczyny. O tak. Sprawiłem im nie rada atrakcję. Zapewne właśnie umacniają się w swojej decyzji co do orientacji. Rzesz kurwa. Pomachały mi tylko uradowane, i zostaliśmy sami. No nie mówiąc o Emmecie, który wciąż zacieszał na podłodze w korytarzu.

Bella wychyliła się i popatrzyła na niego z uśmiechem. Pomachała mu ręką a on jej.

- Sześdź. Jestem Skrzad Skurfysyyyyyn.

-Bella! Miło mi Cię poznać. – odpowiedziała, powstrzymując się przed wybuchem śmiechu.

- Mieliśmy z Misiaszkiem upojny wieszór. - Wybełkotałem

- Bez wątpienia. Właśnie widzę. I dlatego też postanowiłeś, a właściwie postanowiliście wpaść do mnie po trzeciej, żeby mi powiedziesz, że cieszysz się, że pojedziesz ze mną na zakupy? Wiesz, pytam, bo nie chciałam niczego pomylić. – Już ledwo się trzymała na nogach.

- A. Tu mniem asz… Wisisz. Bo ja mamm ziedenaśsie butelek wina f mieszkaniu. A Kofietyy lubio wino. Frafda? Ty lupisz wino. Wyflondassz jakby lubila –znów czknąłem – winno…

- Tak bez wątpienia lubię wino. Widzę, że Wy też gustujecie w jakimś alkoholu…

Podeszła do mnie. Położyła lewą rączkę na mojej klatce piersiowej a drugą na obojczyku. Stanęła na palcach i powąchała mnie. O kurwa. Poczułem jak mój potwór się budzi do życia. Była zdecydowanie za blisko. Jej dotyk, jej zapach, jej prawie nagie ciało. Ona.

Myślę, o ile mogę myśleć w tej chwili, że ta chwila naszego kontaktu trwała wiecznie. O kurwa. Ale ona jest zajebista. W pijackim amoku wymyślałem miliony sposobów, jak mógłbym ją teraz wziąć, bo gdzie, nie miało dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia. Po prostu wejść w jej cipkę i rozkoszować się dzikim seksem z tą małą wyuzdaną dzieciną.

- Niech zgadnę. Piwko i whisky? No i jakiś tir szlugów do kompletu. – Zaśmialiśmy się obydwoje. – to co z tym winem, bo wciąż nie wiem, po co mnie budziliście.

-Skarfie… F pionteg robie imfreze. Chsiałem Ciee odpowiednio wsześnie zaprosiś, bo bałę się, sze zafroszenie posztom mosze nie dojść na szas. Piedolonah poszta. Nie ufaaałm pofierdoleńsom.

- No tak. Słuszna uwaga. Poczta nie należy do instytucji wzbudzających moje zaufanie. –Wciąż ze mnie drwiła, ale w pozytywnym sensie. Chyba nie była na mnie zła. – A mogę przyjść z moimi dziewczynami? Czy to będzie jakiś problem?

- Nieenmo nie. Masz dom jeszt wasym domemm. I moszesz wzionć kogochse sz… Ty beziesz sz dziwe szynami a ja bedeem z moim Misaszkiem. Moim Emmesikiem kochanym.

W tym momencie jak na zawołanie Em głośno chrapnął. Bella wychyliła się z mieszkania, żeby sprawdzić co z nim, ale ponieważ ja stałem w progu, musiała przylegnąć częściowo do mojego ciała. O kurwa. Tak. Marzyłem o tym, żeby znów ją na sobie poczuć.

Emmet zasnął w dziwnej pozycji, z twarzą na naszej wycieraczce.

Przyglądając mu się, zacząłem się śmiać, przez co straciłem równowagę. Niestety złapanie Belli nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ponieważ ta maleńkich rozmiarów kobieta w konsekwencji tego wszystkiego najzwyczajniej w świecie runęła razem ze mną.

Leżała na mnie okrakiem płacząc ze śmiechu.

-Oh Sfarbie! – wybełkotałem próbując wstać. Ale ze względu na mój stan, nie było to łatwe. Pomijając już fakt, że roześmiana Bella wciąż na mnie leżała. O kurwa. Już tak mało ruchów dzieliłoby nas od wepchnięcia w nią mojego fiuta. Niestety, przez fantazje mój penis jeszcze bardziej się rozbudził. Myślę, że dosyć ważną rolę odgrywała w tym Bella, której w całej szamotaninie rozwiązał się szlafroczek. O kurwa. Pod spodem miała tylko majtki. O kurwa.

Mój biedny bolący fiut.

Zdaje się, że obudził się we mnie dżentelmen, bo niewiele myśląc objąłem swoimi dłońmi dwie piękne nagie piersi Belli.

- Oh Sfabie. – Zachichrałem, a ona spojrzała na mnie przerażona – soś si wyskoczyło.

- O mój boże – złapała się za szlafrok i zawiązała go błyskawicznie. Spłonęła szkarłatem na całej twarzy i próbowała się podnieść. Wciąż leżąc na ziemi uniosłem ręce do góry w niewinnym geście mówiącym „to nie ja! Ja rączki mam tutaj"

Przewiązała szlafrok jeszcze mocniej po czym podała mi rękę, żebym mógł wreszcie wstać. Oczywiście musiało się to tak skończyć. Nie dała rady, i znów wylądowała na mnie.

- Ale Fy na mnie lesisz dziecino! – Zamachałem brawiami – Szkoda tylko, sze nie ta płeś. Bylibysmy zgranoom paro. – Znowu zachichotałem.

W końcu za trzecim razem nam się udało. Podniosła mnie i razem podążyliśmy w stronę Emmeta. Ktoś go musiał zataszczyć do mieszkania, a nie mieliśmy serca zostawiać go na wycieraczce.

- Musimy gow zionąś. Bomi sie trzwi nie odmknom. – Oj tak. Humor mi dopisywał

- Myślę, że znalazłoby się jeszcze wiele powodów, dla których warto by było zatroszczyć się ukochaną osobę, ale jeśli ten argument do Ciebie przemawia, to nie będę się spierać – powiedziała ledwo łapiąc powietrze z wysiłku i śmiechu.

Udało nam się po dłuższym czasie dotaszczyć go do jego łóżka. Padliśmy wykończeni na kanapie. Nauczona doświadczeniem Bella od razu sprawdziła w jakim stanie jest jej szlafrok. Poprawiła gdzie trzeba.

- Szczesz wina? – zapytałem. W końcu była moim gościem.

- A dasz rade mi nalać? – Zapytała złośliwie.

- So najwy żeh WLAŚ – zarechotałem z żartu i jakimś cudem wstałem z kanapy. Złapałem Belle za rękę i zaciągnąłem do kuchni. Wyciągnąłem z szuflady korkociąg (fakt, trochę mi to zajęło) i złapałem za butelkę. Na szczęście Bella przecisnęła się między moją ręką, tak, że stała teraz przed blatem zajmując się butelką. Ja ją wciąż trzymałem więc wyszło na to, że moje ręce oplatały jej sylwetkę. Jej plecy ciasno przylegały do mojego torsu i krocza. Powoli otworzyła butelkę, której za skarby świata nie chciałem puścić, bo przecież straciłbym pretekst do jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego z tą dzieciną. Mój fiut krzyczał i wyrywał się, żeby go uwolnić z jeansów. W końcu udało jej się odkorkować butelkę i odwróciła się o 180 stopni. Stała twarzą do mnie i z uśmiechem na ustach przechyliła, pociągając spory łyk.

Uśmiałem się.

- Więc. Jak Ci się tu mieszka z Emmetem.

- Kochammy to miszchanie i kochaaaam Mićka. On jest sudowny. Mosze nie widaś, ale to jest, no… To je ssały Emmett. Mójj Missiek. Kochammm Go i ssie tego nie wsttyse.

- Widzę. Jesteście naprawdę blisko.

- Choś, choś… - Zaryłem ze śmiechu, bo coś mi się przypomniało. – choś do mnie. Mam soś dla siebie. – Byłem bardzo podekscytowany moim pomysłem i ciągnąłem Belle z cały sił za rękę do mojego pokoju.

- No choś – poklepałem miejsce obok siebie na łóżku – choś Skaarfie.

Usiadła z butelką obok mnie.

- Ale sssssciiiiiiiiiiii… Nie obuś Misssia… - zaśmiała się, a ja widocznie chcąc jej wytłumaczyć że ten żart ma głębsze znaczenie (a przynajmniej dla mnie na chwilę obecną, czyli po pijaku) zacząłem jej pijackim szeptem wyśpiewywać:

- Tarry nieświeś mosno śssspi… - Tu znów przyłożyłem palec do buzi – sTarry nieświeś mosno

sśssssssssspiiiii… Mysie gobo i – głęboki wdech i czknięcie- my, na falsachozimy… Starrrrrry nieświeś mosno sśpiiiiiiii…

Bella delikatnie mnie popchnęła na łóżko pociągając wcześniej kołdrę. Ściągnęła mi buty, i spodnie, a potem jakimś cudem przy wspólnych siłach zdjęliśmy mój podkoszulek. Leżałem tak jak pierdolony gumiś i patrzyłem na to cudo. Już chciała wstać, ale złapałem ją odruchowo za nadgarstki.

O kurwa. Tak blisko. Już tak blisko. Nie dość że jest środek nocy, ona jest prawie naga, ja PIERDOLE! To jeszcze siedzimy w moim łóżku, rozebrała mnie. A ja do tego wszystkiego czuje jak mój jebany fiut pulsuje. Oczywiście przypadkowo go dotknęła gdy zdejmowała mi spodnie, i widziałem po niej, że się zdziwiła, czemu nie mogła ich ze mnie ściągnąć. Ale tym bardziej się zdziwiła, gdy już je zdjęła, a tam kurwa jebane suprajs. I macha do niej olbrzymia pała nawalonego kolesia. O kurwa. Przez sam jej dotyk zaraz eksploduje. Aż dziwne, że jeszcze mi chce dygać po takiej ilości alkoholu. A może to ona tak na mnie działa. Może mogę mimo wszystko? Ja pierdole, co się w ogóle dzieje.

Trzymałem ją tak przez chwilę…

Otworzyłem oczy. O kurwa. Jak jasno. Ja pierdole, czy te chmury muszą tak głośno lecieć. Mam chyba jakiś jebany przemarsz wojsk w głowie. Fuck. Kurwa. Ja pierdole, rzesz w dupę jebane. Próbowałem ogarnąć swój mózg, ale było naprawdę ciężko. Spojrzałem na budzik obok. Fuck. 13.36 Pięknie. Ciekawe czy Misiek już wstał. Heh. Ciekawe czy w ogóle żyje. Przyjrzałem się jeszcze raz mrużąc oczy przed światłem, mojej szafce nocnej. Stała tam duża szklanka z wodą i paczka aspiryny. ZBAWIENIE, kurwa. Podniosłem się gwałtownie, żeby chwycić mój ratunek na kaca, ale widocznie zbyt gwałtownie bo zakręciło mi się w mojej pojebanej głowie. Kurwa. Od dzisiaj nie pije. Pierdole. Łyknąłem dwa proszki i wypiłem całą szklankę wody. Zajebiście się ucieszyłem gdy na ziemi przy szafce zauważyłem półtora litrową butelkę wody. Jest może nie zdechnę. Opróżniłem prawie połowę i zacząłem trzeźwieć. Podrapałem się po plecach i…

Kurwa. Jak ja trafiłem do łóżka? I Czemu jestem w samych gaciach.

Położyłem się z powrotem i skupiłem się. W końcu kurwa miło by było wiedzieć, co się ze mną działo przez kilka ostatnich godzin. Może to głupie, ale odruchowo złapałem się za tyłek. Wiem kurwa, kretyńsko głupie, ale jakiś kumpel kiedyś opowiadał mi o jego kumpla kumplu, który miał jakiegoś kurwa kumpla, który się najebał. Urwał mu się film, a rano obudził się ze zużytą gumką. Wiem, rzeczywiście pojebane, ale od kiedy usłyszałem tą historie w barze, zawsze po urwanym filmie muszę się upewnić, tak dla świętego spokoju.

Bar. Tak, kurwa… Bar z Miśkiem. Ale kurwa wysyp jebanych paszkwili był. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie, ale widocznie byłem w tak fatalnym stanie, że nawet przez to zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

Potem chyba wróciliśmy do domu. Sami? Tak. Wróciliśmy do domu i coś chlaliśmy jeszcze, a potem… He He chyba pukaliśmy do tej sąsiadki pruchwy… Ale po co? Co my mogliśmy od niej w nocy chcieć. NIE! O kurwa, wielkie jebane nie. Chyba jej nie przeleciałem? Zerwałem się z łóżka, co znów zaowocowało kurewskim bólem.

Wróciłem do pozycji leżącej. Tak. Tak będzie zdecydowanie lepiej.

O kurwa. Gorzej. Nie poszliśmy do sąsiadki, przypomniało mi się…

Bella.

Powoli wracały wspomnienia. Ja pierdole. Niezły cyrk odstawiłem. Przecież ona mnie kurwa już nie będzie chciała na oczy widzieć. Ja pierdole! Chuj, kurwa, Cullen, tępy z ciebie kurwa gnój! CO ty sobie MYŚLAŁEŚ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Zamknąłem oczy i skupiłem się, żeby odzyskać jak najwięcej informacji z zalanego alkoholem mózgu.

…Złapałem ją za nadgarstki… Tak już pamiętam. Ona chciała już iść a ja…

- Sostań se mnom Sharfie. Błaaaham sie. Missiek nie mussi oni czym wiesieś. Nie poriem mu.

Przyciągnąłem ją mocniej do siebie i przytuliłem obiema rękoma. Chyba chciała coś powiedzieć, ale cóż. Co tu dużo mówić. Byłem nawalony jak szpak, i najzwyczajniej w świecie nie dałem jej dojść do słowa.

Bella siedząc na mnie okrakiem gdyż wciąż trzymałem ją w talii sięgnęła po butelkę wina którą zostawiła przy łóżku. Widocznie zrozumiała, że nie mam zamiaru jej szybko puścić. Zachłannie wypiła połowę trunku, i coraz bardziej się rozluźniała.

- Gdyfy nieinna orenasja, mogbym się teras przersznaaś Sharbbie. Wiesz?

- No właśnie. Uwierz mi, gdyby nie to, też chętnie zawlokłabym cię za kudł – tym razem to ona czknęła –y do łóżka.

- uhuhu… Lubis dominofaś. Jesteesz ta ka właszsza. Silnaaaaaa i no. A so byś posencialnie zrobilłaaze mnoą?

- hmmm – zamyśliła się dopijając ostatnie łyki z butelki – zajeździłabym scie. I paree innychpo mysłóf mam tesz. - Rzuciła pustą butelkę na podłogę, położyła mi swoje drobne rączki na klatce piersiowej. Naprężyła ciało niczym kotka i bardzo powoli, i wyrafinowanie otarła się swoją cipką o mojego sztywnego fiuta. Musiała to czuć. Nie ma kurwa innej opcji. Skoro ja czułem jak wyrywa się w moich bokserkach, ona dosiadając mnie okrakiem też musiała czuć pod sobą tą jebaną lambadę podniecenia.

Wykonała na szczęście zaledwie trzy takie ruchy, bo byłem pewien, że jeszcze chociażby jeden, a bym ją zgwałcił.

- I jak? Podobało Si cie. Wiesz, troche tru dno mi oceniś, so mosze sie podobaś. Tho dlam nie nowoś – Uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco.

- Moja fała che wejsś w Tfojom ssssssszpaarcie, asz tak mise podobało.

Spojrzałem na tą piękną twarz

- A co byś Ty zrobł potonsjalnie se mnom?

Podążyłem rękoma od jej kolan, poprzez uda, biodra, talię, musnąwszy delikatnie jej piesi, aż dotarłem przez ramiona i obojczyki do jej twarzy. Wplotłem dłonie w jej piękne włosy i powoli przyciągnąłem do siebie. Kurwa. Była tak pijana jak ja i całkowicie mi uległa.

Zatrzymałem jej twarz dosłownie na centymetry przed moją.

- Teoreszycznie zrobiłbym to… - i bardo powoli (miałem wrażenie, że zanim nasze twarze się spotkały minęły godziny, ale to kwestia jebanego alkoholu) zbliżyłem ją do siebie. Ze względu na jej pozycje przez przyciągnięcie otarła się i nacisnęła jeszcze mocniej na mojego pulsującego fiuta. Cały czas patrzyła na mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi pijanymi oczami. Kciukami delikatnie głaskałem jej policzki. Podniosłem lekko głowę, ona ani drgnęła. Uśmiechała się tylko rozbawiona. Chcesz się podroczyć? Nie ma sprawy. Możemy cię zachęcić do eksperymentowania kochaku!

Dotknąłem ustami jej warg. Delikatnie je rozchyliła, na co mimowolnie zamruczałem. Wysunąłem język i przesunąłem nim po jej dolnej części ust. Chyba ją to załaskotało, bo od razu ją zagryzła i zachichotała. To samo zrobiłem z górną, reakcja była podobna. Mimo wszystko widziałem że jej się podoba. Kurwa. Jakbym tylko mógł ją sprowadzić na lepszą drogę. Ja pierdole.

Nie przestając jej głaskać przyciągnąłem ją brutalnie do siebie, ale znów zatrzymałem przed samą twarzą. Ha! Też się potrafię drażnić. W oczach rozbawionej Belli zauważyłem rozdrażnienie. Czy miała mnie dość, czy jednak fizjologia zwyciężyła, i pobudziłem jej pragnienie? Boże, żeby ona chociaż była Bi! Ile bym dał za noc z tą kobietą!

Bella widocznie była coraz bardziej niecierpliwa przekonania się, co ja bym jej potencjalnie zrobił, bo teraz to ona uwodzicielsko westchnęła. Przybliżyłem się jeszcze bardziej, teraz stykaliśmy się czołami i nosami. Musnąłem swoimi wargami jej.

Łapczywie jej otworzyła. Osunąłem się szybko. O tak. Jestem prawdziwym pierdolonym chujem, ale ta zabawa coraz bardziej mi się podoba, i jej chyba też. O kurwa. Postanowiłem się jednak sprężać, bo czułem, że zaraz wybuchnę w jebane bokserki, tylko dlatego, że jakaś laska na mnie siedzi i… Czy ona? Ja pierdole. Ona się zaczyna wiercić ocierając się subtelnie o moje krocze. Kurwa. Nie wytrzymałem tego, i bez ostrzeżenie gwałtownie i brutalnie wpiłem się w jej usta, które momentalnie mnie przyjęły w raz z cudownym jęknięciem Belli. O tak. Cullen wiesz jak zadowolić kobietę. Nawet lesbijkę. O kurwa. To jest tak boleśnie przyjemnie. Pocałunek. Tak gwałtowny, brutalny i głęboki. Jej usta były gorące, nie wiadomo kiedy pocałunek zsynchronizował się z cichym sapaniem i pojękiwaniem oraz ruchami ciała Belli, które napędzałem swoim.

O kurwa.

Zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę, żeby złapać oddech ale nie odkleiliśmy się od siebie całkowicie. Znów pragnąłem dotknąć jej wargi językiem, ale ta tylko pochyliła się nade mną i pogłębiła pierdolone doznania namiętnie ssąc mój język. Umarłem kurwa! Ja pierdole. Wysunąłem dłonie z jej włosów i zachłannie złapałem ją za biodra przyciskając jej ciało do mojej męskości, które zaraz chyba magicznym sposobem rozerwie moje bokserki i wedrze się w jej gorącą cipkę. Jęknęła w odpowiedzi na mój ruch i wróciliśmy do pocałunku…

Urwał mi się film. O KURWA JA PIERDOLE! Czy ja z nią spałem. Co się stało? Jak było? I gdzie do kurwy nędzy ona teraz jest? O kurwa, a jak jest na mnie zła, że ją przeleciałem, jak była pijana? Ja pierdole? Kurwa? TO SIĘ STAŁO NAPRAWDĘ?

Otworzyłem oczy i jedyne co poczułem oprócz jebanego kaca, który napierdalał się ze mnie na cały regulator, to moją jebaną pałkę. Oczywiście była kurwa zwarta i gotowa do akcji. W końcu właśnie ujrzałem wszystkie ciekawe momenty w dzisiejszej nocy. Bolesne pulsowanie. O kurwa. Ta mała doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Ja pierdole, niech ktoś mi powie, czy to się działo naprawdę?

Kurwa! Od jutra nie piję!

Rozdział 9 Bella POV

_Uwaga zmieniają się zasady powiadamiania,_

_komentarz pod danym rozdziałem= powiadomienie o następnym!_

_Przepraszam za zamieszanie, elisabet. _

Otworzyłam oczy i od razu tego pożałowałam. O tak. Głupia butelka wina a ja już ledwo żyje. Światło raziło mnie jak pierdolone solarium. Kurwa. Jest ze mną coraz gorzej. Ale w jednej sekundzie kac alkoholowy zniknął. Jakby w ogóle go nie było. I już tego żałowałam.

Po stokroć wolałabym teraz przytulać się nieprzytomna do muszli, niż uświadomić sobie co się stało.

O tak. Panie i Panowie, oto przed Wami Bella Swan i jej pierdolony kac…

KAC KURWA MORALNY! Fuck, że też musiałam sobie przypomnieć co się stało.

KURWA! KURWA! KURWA! KURWA! Isabello Swan, ty głupia idiotko. Co ty wczoraj zdobiłaś?

Wszystkie momenty stanęły mi przed oczami tworząc spójny obraz wczorajszej nocy.

Wyraźnie pamiętałam (o losie!) jak prowokacyjnie zapytał mnie co bym mu zrobiła? Kurwa, czy można doprowadzić geja do takiego upojenia alkoholowego, żeby aż poleciał na inną pijaną laskę? Ja pierdole!

Niestety na samym wspomnieniu pytania się nie zakończyło. Na moje nieszczęście jego prowokacja zadziałała na mnie aż za dobrze. Mogę się sama przed sobą tłumaczyć, że koleś zajebiście mi się podoba, albo że byłam mega napalona, albo tym, że po porostu najzwyczajniej w świecie nawalona… Ale jaki jest sens w oszukiwaniu samej siebie?

Wiedziałam, że wszystkie trzy czynniki miały wpływ na to, jak zareagowałam na Jego słowa, ale wiedziałam też, że alkohol miał najmniejszy w tym udział. Bardzo tego chciałam. Kurwa!

Powoli i bardzo delikatnie otarłam się o jego kroczę. Każdą pierdoloną komórką swojej żałosnej egzystencji czułam Edwarda. Byłam rozpalona do granic możliwości. Byłam tak wilgotna, tak boleśnie gotowa. Tak bardzo tego pragnęłam. Jego olbrzymi kutas wyrywał się z bokserek. CO?

O kurwa. On był prawie nagi, a co gorsze, sama go rozebrałam. Wrrrrrrrrrr. Głupia, głupia Swan! W co ty się ładujesz!

Ale z drugiej strony… Czułam że on również jest na mnie gotowy. Taki duży, taki sztywny, taki… Edward. Otarłam się o Niego jak kotka tylko kilka razy, gdyż moje podniecenie sięgało zenitu. Wiedziałam, że jeszcze jeden drobny ruch z mojej strony i bym się nie powstrzymała… Chyba bym Go zjeździła. Ale czy to nie nazywa się gwałtem? KURWA! Wyobraziłam sobie, jak to by było spełnić moje fantazje, i mieć go w końcu w sobie. Ja pierdole. Nawet teraz gdy o tym myślę jestem zajebiście napalona. Kurwa! Zamknij się idiotko. On jest GEJEM!

Skarciłam się wewnętrznie, ale zarazem nie potrafiłam oprzeć się pokusie rozpamiętywania wczorajszej nocy. Oh kurwa. To było tak zajebiście dobre.

Widziałam, że Edwardowi też się podobało. A może tylko to sobie wymyśliłam, bo chciałam, żeby tak było. Ja pierdole, chyba naprawdę jestem mocno pojebana. Z moją głową ewidentnie jest coś nie tak. Uhhhh… Muszę się zapisać normalnie na jakąś posraną terapię…

Może i powinnam… ale jeśli to prawda?

W końcu On nie był bierny na moje pieszczoty… Wręcz przeciwnie. To co stało się później, naprawdę wprowadziło niezły zamęt w mojej chorej głowie.

Czy On też tego chciał? W końcu nie wiem za dużo o jego przeszłości…

Może chciał poeksperymentować?

Ja pierdole. Zaczął stosować na mnie najgorsze rzeczy. Chyba powinnam napisać do Amnesty International, żeby oficjalnie dołączyli to do zabronionych i najgorszych tortur łamiących prawa a przede wszystkim godność człowieka. Czułam się jak mała bezbronna laleczka w jego objęciach. Jak kukiełka, z którą mógł zrobić absolutnie wszystko, nie dlatego, że mógł… Dlatego, że tego chciałam… Oh kurwa… Było mi tak dobrze…

Powoli przesuwał dłońmi po moim ciele. Znowu na samo wspomnienie dostawałam dreszczy na całym ciele. Jak on na mnie wpływa.

Następnie przyciągnął mnie do siebie co spowodowało ni mniej, ni więcej jak tylko jeszcze bliższy kontakt naszych rozpalonych ciał. Przycisnął mnie boleśnie do swojego rozpalonego kutasa… Oh kurwa!

Brutalnie przyciągnął mnie do swojego ciała. Mimo, że jak stwierdziłam, była to istna tortura, to pragnęłam, żeby nigdy się nie skończyła… Ale cóż. Taki już mój żałosny los. Co tu dużo mówić. Później było już tylko gorzej. Wręcz nie do wytrzymania. Mocny z Niego zawodnik, nie powiem.

Ja bym już dawno pękła.

Wciąż mnie dotykał. Odległość między nami była kilkucentymetrowa. Może trochę zbyt daleko, ale to było takie zajebiście kręcące. Nasze usta były jak dwa zepsute magnesy. Z całych sił się przyciągały, ale tak jakby wiedziały, że jak się na chwilę odsuną to efekt końcowy będzie spektakularny.

Musnął moją dolną wargę. Pękłam. Rozsypałam się na pierdolone miliardy czegoś, kurwa, czegokolwiek… Nawet mnie to nie interesowało.

Jęknęłam niecierpliwie i otworzyłam wyczekująco swoje usta.

Kręciło go to, że mógł ze mną robić co tylko chciał. Wykorzystał to.

To samo zrobił z moją górną częścią ust.

Jak to kurewsko bolało. Mieć coś, czego się tak bardzo pragnie, ale tylko przez ułamek sekundy. Potem ktoś ci to zabiera, a Ty już nie możesz bez tego istnieć…

Ja pierdole!

Napięcie seksualne w jego sypialni powinno być zamknięte w fiolce i stosowane jako pierdolona broń masowego rażenia.

Myślałam, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie.

Ale widocznie moje modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Doszło do tego, o czym śniłam niespokojnie jeszcze dwie godziny temu. Przez cały ten czas próbowałam wyprzeć z głowy raniące przeczucie że wciąż śnię.

Moment, w którym Edwarda wargi zderzyły się z moimi wyjaśnił mi wszystko. To nie mogło być omamem. Było tak prawdziwe, tak dobre, tak właściwe. Wszystko do siebie pasowało.

Jego usta były jakby stworzone dla moich. Były miękkie i delikatne. Cudowne i kurewsko nieziemskie. Umarłam w Jego ramionach. Pocałunek był namiętny, pełen pasji… brutalnie przyjemny, chwilami boleśnie zbyt zwalniający. Idealny…

Nasze dłonie niespokojnie badały rozpalone ciała…

W głowie miałam jedynie czystą rozkosz. Jednak mój spokój burzyło jedno zdanie, które nie dawało mi spokoju.

Edward powiedział, że możemy to zrobić… bo Emmet się nie dowie…

Nie mogłam tego znieść. Z pękającym sercem oderwałam moje umierające z rozpaczy wargi od Jego. Od cudownych ust Edwarda…

Musnęłam je na pożegnania trzęsącą się dłonią…

Wyszłam z łzami płynącymi po gorących policzkach…

Mówił jeszcze coś do mnie, wołał, żebym do Niego wróciła, ale nie potrafiłam się zatrzymać, bo wiedziałam, że drugi raz nie umiałabym uciec.

Umierałam, ale w zupełnie inny sposób niż parę minut wcześniej. Już nie rozsypywałam się, ale rozdzierałam wewnętrznie.

Zatrzymałam się w jego kuchni i oparłam na blacie. Musiałam się uspokoić. Nie mogłam trzeźwo myśleć…

Nie istniałam…

Nie wiem, ile czasu tak spędziłam… Edward usnął, co pomogło mi zacząć myśleć.

Co mam zrobić? Co ja do cholery mam teraz zrobić?

Kurwa.

Obmyłam twarz w kuchennym zlewie. Napiłam się wody i oparłam o zimne, stalowe drzwiczki lodówki.

Ogarnij się dziewczyno.

Wyjęłam szklankę i dużą wodę z lodówki. Znalazłam paczkę aspiryny i zaniosłam do Jego sypialni.

Stałam tak jeszcze długo patrząc na mężczyznę, który… Właściwie co?

Który co?

Kim on dla mnie jest?

Kim ja dla niego jestem?

Usiadłam na łóżku. Podciągnęłam kołdrę, i okryłam Go. Był taki spokojny. Ten obraz chciałabym widzieć co rano.

Długo zmuszałam się, żeby od Niego odejść. W końcu, udało mi się. Podniosłam się niechętnie i pocałowałam go delikatnie w usta.

- Jusz wstaje Missiek – odpowiedział przez sen, a ja nie wytrzymałam.

Uciekłam zhisteryzowana. Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać łez.

Wbiegłam do swojej sypialni. Rzuciłam się na łóżko nie przerywając płaczu.

To była straszna pomyłka. Co ja zrobiłam?

Zmusiłam Go, do zdrady. Kim ja do kurwy nędzy jestem, żeby zniszczyć ich związek?

Boże, żeby On tylko tego nie pamiętał. To była by wielka ulga.

Po dłuższym czasie. Wykończona i zrozpaczona wreszcie zasnęłam. Śniłam o Edwardzie…

Tak. Na moje nieszczęście pamiętałam wszystko. Kurwa. Jak ja mogłam Mu to zrobić. Jak ja mogłam zrobić to sobie? A jak będzie pamiętał? A jak powie Emmetowi?

Przecież oni już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwą! Pomyślą, że jestem jakąś popierdoloną psychopatką, w dodatku z niepohamowaną chcicą!

O mój boże. Czy przez jedną noc można sobie aż tak przejebać?

Przecież Misiek będzie uważał, że to ja zmusiłam do tego biednego pijanego Edwarda…

A Edward? Boże… Przecież ja Go niemalże zgwałciłam. Może i wydawał się zainteresowany, ale… Ale on był po prostu pijany…. O rzesz kurwa…

Wstałam niechętnie z łóżka. Wzięłam długi prysznic i postarałam się ogarnąć.

Poszłam do kuchni zrobić kawę.

Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam, jak mogłam, boże jaka ja jestem głupia.

- Co robisz? – Zapytała zmartwiona Rose.

Upuściłam przestraszona kubek. Stłukł się na podłodze, a ja oblałam sobie całe nogi gorącą kawą.

- Kurwa – powiedziałam bardziej do siebie, Rose wciąż patrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie – Ja? Ja, ja nic. Zupełnie nic.

- Kochanie, mówię do Ciebie od dwóch minut, a ty tylko gapisz się w okno jakby mnie tu nie było. Powiesz mi o co chodzi – Już schyliła się ze ścierką, żeby mi pomóc posprzątać bałagan.

- Nic, ze mną wszystko w porządku.

- Zostaw to, ja już posprzątam. Nalej sobie świeżej kawy, bo chyba jakaś niewyspana jesteś.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej ciepło. Chciałam ją uspokoić, że ze mną wszystko w porządku, głównie, żeby nie myślała, że ma powód do zadawania następnych pytań. Ale cóż, jak to wszyscy mi powtarzają: Jestem fatalną aktorką, bo Rose zaczęła wiercić dalej.

- Może chciałabyś mi powiedzieć co takiego zdarzyło się wczorajszej nocy? Zasnęłam zanim wróciłaś do mieszkania. – uśmiechnęła się dwuznacznie.

- Auuu - Ostry ból przeszył mi rękę. Oczywiście zaabsorbowana pytaniami Rose o Edwarda zbyt mocno ścisnęłam kawałek kubka. Nie obędzie się bez szwów.

- Bells. Szybko pod wodę. – Zaciągnęła mnie zatroskana Rose. Odkręciła zimną wodę i z wnętrza mojej ręki wyciągnęła spory kawałek szkła.

- Auuuuuć - zawyłam. Popełniłam straszny błąd bo spojrzałam na ranę, żeby ocenić rozcięcie. Było kurewsko duże. Centralnie na środku wewnętrznej części dłoni…

Sączyła się z niego duża ilość krw…

Ocknęłam się, gdy uderzyłam prawą strony głowy w coś chłodnego i twardego. Jęknęłam jeszcze bardziej, bo poczułam ból w lewym ręku.

-Alice – krzyknęła z za kierownicy Rose. – Jak Ją trzymasz, chyba walnęła głową w szybę.

- Nie moja wina. Jest zwiotczała jak dętka, a Ty prowadzisz jak wariat, ciesz się że jeszcze żyjemy.

- Co się kurwa dzieje – złapałam się prawą ręką za głowę.

- Spokojnie Skarbie. Jedziemy do szpitala, w ranie chyba zostało trochę szkła, a poza tym jest duża, i chyba nie obejdzie się bez szycia –Uspokajała mnie Rose pędząc jakbym umierała.-Nie mówiąc już, że… jakby Ci to powiedzieć, trochę Ci się zemdlało… - Uśmiechnęła się.

- Albo o tym, że przez Twój styl jazdy zaraz nabawi się wstrząsu mózgu – dodała Alice, która wraz ze mną siedziała na tylniej kanapie próbując mnie podtrzymywać.

- Zajebiście mnie boli. – znów wyjęczałam – ale fakt jest taki, że wolałabym, żeby bolała mnie tylko ręka, Rose. Możesz trochę zwolnić. Naprawdę nie umrę, jak dojedziemy tam dziesięć minut później. Chyba już tak bardzo nie cieknie… - odwinęłam ręcznik i uchyliłam lekko wielki prowizoryczny opatrunek, który założyły mi dziewczyny.

Tia… Chyba nie muszę mówić, że był to mój kolejny błąd? I tak! Znowu zemdlałam!

- Czy rana została już oczyszczona?

- Tak Panie doktorze. Oczyszczona i zdezynfekowana. Pacjentka jest gotowa do szycia.

- Rozumiem. Dobrze. Zajmę się osobiście. To moja… znajoma mojego syna. Siostro. Proszę przekazać doktorowi Aro, że nie będzie już potrzebny. Zajmę się tą pacjentką osobiście, dobrze?

- Oczywiście doktorze. Już idę.

- Dziękuję bardzo. Jak skończę poproszę o kartę pacjenta z 1027, poproszono mnie o konsultację.

- Oczywiście. Zaraz ją przyniosę.

- Bello? Bello słyszysz mnie?

Otworzyłam oczy. Byłam przytomna już chwilę wcześniej i słyszałam urywki rozmów, ale wiedziałam, że znajduję się w szpitalu, i jak najdłużej chciałam opóźnić moment powrotu do rzeczywistości. Nienawidzę szpitali. Jakbym mogła, to zmusiłabym dziewczyny, żeby mnie tu nie przywoziły. Bleeeeee…

Popatrzyłam na uśmiechającego się do mnie mężczyznę.

- Carlise? – Powiedziałam niewyraźnie. W ustach miałam sucho, a wzrok jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do ostrego światła.

- Dzień dobry Bello. Witamy wśród żywych. – Uśmiechnął się czule -Jak się czujesz?

- Ja? Ja? Dobrze… Chyba. To znaczy, ręka mnie boli – Ścisnęłam ją odruchowo, żeby sprawdzić w jakim jest stanie, ale nic nie poczułam. To wprowadziło mnie w jeszcze większą panikę. Widocznie było to widać na mojej twarzy, bo Carlise od razu położył mi rękę na przedramieniu i powiedział uspokajająco.

- Nie martw się. Przygotowano Cię do szycia. Rana jest dosyć głęboka, więc dostałaś końską dawkę znieczulenia miejscowego.

-A tak. Rana. Jasne. Przynajmniej nie będzie bolało.

- Twoje przyjaciółki – uśmiechnął się rozbawiony zakładając rękawiczki – opowiedziały mi o Twojej… jakby to powiedzieć… dużej wrażliwości na widok krwi… Podobno zemdlałaś dwa razy? – Ta. Ewidentnie go to bawiło, ale w przyjacielski sposób.

- Właśnie dlatego staram się nie kaleczyć, ale jak widzisz, nie zawsze mi się to udaje.

- Na szczęście trafiłaś na świetnego lekarza i za chwilę będziesz połatana. Muszę Ci powiedzieć, że poprawiłaś mi humor. Pierwszego dnia w nowej pracy zawsze miło jest widzieć znajomą twarz. Nie żebym życzył sobie widywać Cię tu częściej – zaczął się tłumaczyć wciąż rozbawiony – ale oczywiście, jak będziesz miała ochotę wpaść na kawę do jakiegoś lekarza, to zapraszam.

- Zdaję się, że powinnam wpadać na kawę do szpitala, jak widać ta wypita w domu kiepsko się dla mnie skończyła – wskazałam głową lewą rękę. Zaśmialiśmy się obydwoje. Bardzo miłe z jego strony było podtrzymywanie rozmowy, gdyż odciągało to moje myśli od igieł, krwi, szwów i innych cholerstw śmierdzących sterylnością i szpitalem. – Pierwszy dzień? Nie wiedziałam, że zmieniasz pracę… - pociągnęłam temat.

- Tak. Kupiliśmy dom z Esme na obrzeżach bo dostałem dobrą propozycję pracy w szpitalu. Tak właściwie to znakomitą. Wiesz, nawet nie powinno mnie tu być, tylko powinienem siedzieć leniwie parę pięter wyżej i czekać na niesamowite przypadki, ale zapoznając się z budynkiem zobaczyłem jak wnoszą Cię sanitariusze z samochodu. Nie powiem, ucieszyłem się jak usłyszałem, że tylko zemdlałaś. Edward dużo mi o Tobie mówił. Nie chciałbym podczas pierwszego dnia pracy zabić Jego przyjaciółki. – Uśmiechnął się czule.

To nic takiego – speszyłam się na te słowa – ale cieszę się, że mam z kim porozmawiać podczas reperowania mojej dłoni.

- Musicie koniecznie przyjechać do nas na obiad jak tylko się urządzimy. Esme bardzo ciepło Cię wspomina. Teraz pewnie szaleje meblując dom, ale bardzo się ucieszy na pierwszych oficjalnych gości, no i uwierz mi moja droga, TA KOBIETA nie zna sprzeciwu – zaśmiał się dobrodusznie na wspomnienie żony, a mi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. Tacy mili ludzie. Widzieli mnie zaledwie raz w życiu, a już czułam się jak część ich rodziny.

- Bardzo chętnie. Z przyjemnością Was odwiedzę. Również bardzo Was polubiłam, więc czekam tylko na zaproszenie – zaśmiałam się.

- Obiecuję. No moja Droga. Skończone – z głośnym strzałem zdjął rękawiczki – jak tylko skończymy się urządzać zadzwonimy do Edwarda i Miśka to przyjedziecie we trójkę. Umowa stoi?

- Jasne. Stawię się na pewno. Tym razem postaram się przyjść na nasze spotkanie w jednym kawałku – Uścisnął mi dłoń. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie na dowidzenia. – Carlise. Dziękuję za wszystko. I pozdrów ode mnie Esme.

Pomachał mi z drzwi rękę i zniknął. Na mojej twarzy wciąż tkwił przyjacielski uśmiech, ale gdy Carlise wyszedł nie miałam siły dłużej go utrzymywać. Boże! Dlaczego Ci ludzie obdarowują mnie większą czułością w ciągu kilku minut niż moi rodzice przez całe życie? Czuje się przy nich tak dobrze. Tak potrzebna. Cholera. Obiad. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, bo wiedziałam, że żadnego obiadu nie będzie. Ani Edward, ani Emmet nie będą chcieli mnie znać, a co dopiero zabierać na rodzinne obiadki. Już to widzę jak para chętnie spędza czas z osobą, która nakłoniła jednego z nich do zdrady! Zajebiście. Zrobiło mi się przykro nie tylko z powodu Edwarda i Miśka, ale też Carlise i Esme. Nie znałam tych ludzi, ale mimo wszystko odczuwałam niemiłe uczucie możliwości stracenia ich, gdy tylko się dowiedzą co zrobiłam.

Popłynęły mi po policzkach łzy.

Do pokoju natychmiast wleciały dziewczyny. Świetnie! Kocham te wariatki, ale chciałam chociaż przez chwilę być sama. Zdrową ręką błyskawicznie wytarłam łzy, ale one i tak zauważyły.

- Bells kochana. Co jest? – Zapytała przestraszona Alice.

- To? Nic. Trochę mnie boli. To wszystko.- odpowiedziałam zwalając winę na ranę.

- Poczekać, polecę po pielęgniarkę, to zanim Cię wypiszą dostaniesz jakieś prochy – dodała Rose..

- Nie. Nie trzeba. - Wstałam z kozetki - Już ok. Serio – uśmiechnęłam się – Nic mi nie jest wariatki. Po prostu, trochę się działo, a ja wciąż jestem bez kawy – zaśmiałam się i widziałam, że trochę je uspokoiłam.

- Al, zawieziesz ją do domu? Ja muszę leeecieć do roboty, bo jestem już mocno spóźniona. –wysyczała Rose.

-Jadę do pracy – warknęłam zanim Alice zdążyła coś powiedzieć. – Mam dzisiaj tylko trochę papierkowej roboty. A jak widzicie to lewa ręka jest uszkodzona, więc mogę normalnie pracować. Obiecałam Jasperowi, że posiedzimy dzisiaj trochę nad zmianami wizerunku, i nie chcę go zawieść.

- Tak, bo Jazz na pewno obrazi się na swoją przyjaciółkę że po porannym szyciu w szpitalu, że nie zjawiła się w pracy – drwiła ze mnie Alice – nie mówiąc już, że jest ona również jedną z dwóch najlepszych przyjaciółek jego dziewczyny . Daj spokój! Jedź do domu, odpocznij. Wyśpij się. Na pewno jesteś wykończona.

- Nie. – i już wiedziały że nie mają po co dyskutować – Jadę do pracy. BO CHCĘ! I żadnego kręcenia nosem – powiedziałam, bo Rose już mruczała coś do siebie.

Załatwiłyśmy wszystkie formalności w szpitalu oraz umówiłam się na zdjęcie szwów i pojechałyśmy do hotelu. Oczywiście na wstępie Alice oświadczyła wszystkim pracownikom, że nikt ma mnie dzisiaj nie przemęczać i zero audiencji u mojej osoby, ja pierdzielę, co za cholerny chochlik. Przecież nie jestem weteranem wojennym, tylko się skaleczyłam kubkiem. Mogę rozmawiać, pomagać i wykonywać prawie wszystkie czynności. Czasami, mimo, że wiem, że robi to dla mojego dobra, mam ochotę ją zamordować.

Z wielkimi utrudnieniami, (gdyż mimo jej rozmiarów, naprawdę wszyscy boją się Alice która wydała rozkazy pracownikom, żeby mnie pilnowali) wykonałam poranne obowiązki. Właściwie przez nią mogłam tylko nadzorować parę rzeczy, gdyż ten mały krótkowłosy nazista najchętniej nawet by się za mnie wysikał. Uhh. Zabiję ją. Najlepiej resztkami zbitego kubka

Po piętnastej poszłam do gabinetu Jaspera, żeby rozplanować zmiany i dopracować projekty.

Zapukałam i po chwili otworzyłam drzwi. Podszedł do mnie całując mnie w policzek i na jego twarzy widziałam rozczarowanie.

- Ej. Podobno ucięło Ci rękę przy samej głowie… - Zachichotał

- Widzę, że plotki ładnie się rozchodzą po Twojej firmie. Widzę również, że na wieść o moim kalectwie nie przyleciałeś sprawdzić, czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Naprawdę, Jazz… dobry z Ciebie przyjaciel – Uśmiechnęłam się i zdrową ręką pokazałam mu uniesiony kciuk.

- Wybacz. Byłem zbyt zajęty wymyślaniem Ci jakiejś ksywki, i naprawdę mnie rozczarowałaś. Mówienie na Ciebie „Jednoręki Bandyta" nie wydaje się już takie zabawne. Szczególnie jak okazuje się, że wciąż masz dwie ręce.

- Wybacz. Następnym razem musisz przypilnować, żeby mój ulubiony kubek na kawę był lepiej uzbrojony, albo najlepiej, żeby oprócz tego był fanatykiem religijnym… - Wybuchliśmy gromkim śmiechem. Oj tak. Jazz był dobrym przyjacielem. Zawsze potrafił poprawić mi humor i odciągnąć od rzeczywistości. Cudowny człowiek.

- A tak poza tym… Mam jeszcze jedną dobrą wymówkę – ciągnął rozbawiony – widzisz, Alice dała mi milion wytycznych jak dziś mam z Tobą pracować. Wiesz? – zaczął wymieniać na palcach - Nie przemęczać, nie narażać na zbytni wysiłek, i takie tam inne głupoty. Bells. Nie oszukujmy się, jakbyś była zmęczona, to pojechałabyś do domu. Coś czuję, że potrzebujesz się skupić właśnie na pracy…

- Znasz mnie aż za dobrze Jazz, i za to Cię właśnie kocham. Chodź bierzemy się za projekty, bo i tak mamy jeszcze kupę roboty.

Usiedliśmy przy olbrzymim stole rozwijając materiały do pracy.

- A tak poza tym… - dodałam – to wiesz, że zabiję dzisiaj Twoją dziewczynę? Najchętniej tym samym kubkiem.

- Tak… - dodał zamyślony – ta to jak się uprze, potrafi być niezłym dyktatorem – uśmiechnął się i skupiliśmy się na robocie.

Pracowaliśmy do drugiej nad ranem. Obydwoje byliśmy padnięci, ale chcieliśmy to jak najszybciej skończyć.

- Firma przewozowa o której mówiłaś dalej jest aktualna? – wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia Jasper.

- T… Tak. Chyba tak. Jutro się do nich odezwę. Dowiem się czy mają wolny czwartek. – odpowiedziałam niepewnie. Nie miałam pojęcia jak wyglądają obecnie moje kontakty z Edwardem. Nie wiedziałam, czy jeszcze chce mnie widzieć, ale nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, żeby moje życie prywatne wpływało na zawodowe. Najwyżej szybko znajdę inną firmę. Poradzę sobie. Zawsze sobie radzę. Czemu teraz miało by być inaczej. Jazz ziewną i przeciągnął się. – To chyba kończymy, co Bells? – spojrzał się na kanapę obok na której zasnęła Alice. Podążyłam za Jego wzrokiem. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się.

- Jak taka mała, śliczna istotka, może za dnia okazywać się takim dyktatorskim potworem? – zapytał żartobliwie na temat swojej ukochanej.

- Sama nie wiem. Jak śpi, to wygląda na taką grzeczną i niewinną. A za dnia, to normalnie strach się Jej bać – dodałam.

- Może zacznijmy od tego – powiedziała Alice wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami - że w nocy też mogę się okazać POTWOREM – nałożyła specjalny nacisk na ostatnie słowo – i w cichym hotelu wymordować mężczyznę swojego życia i przyjaciółkę za to, że robią sobie jaja ze śpiącej – i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Widocznie ten potwór nawet przez sen jest groźny – zaśmiałam się i wstałam. Al wystawiła z ust dzióbek czekając na pocałunek na dobranoc. Tak taż zrobiłam – Nigdy nie ignoruj Potworów – dodała. Podeszłam do drzwi i odwróciłam się na chwilę. Jazz już wtulał się w swoją ukochaną i pocałował ją w nosek.

Uśmiechnęłam się na ich kojący widok. – Dobranoc Potwory – powiedziałam i zgasiłam światło.

- Dobranoc – odpowiedzieli mi rozbawieni i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi.

Wiedziałam, że dzisiaj Rose zaprosiła do siebie jakiegoś kolesia. Zwykle mi to nie przeszkadzało, ale dzisiaj nie miałam ochoty słuchać świergotania kochanków. W dodatku byłam zmęczona i nie chciało mi się wracać do domu. Sprawdziłam jeszcze parę rzeczy i udałam się do mojego (i Alice) pokoju gdzie były dwie duże rozkładane kanapy. Zdziwilibyście się, jak często musimy z nich korzystać po wielu godzinach pracy, nierzadko kończąc dzień w środku nocy. Zamknęłam drzwi na zasuwę i rozebrałam do bielizny. Wyciągnęłam pościel z łóżka ale tylko rzuciłam ją na złożoną kanapę. Tyle miejsca mi starczy, nie muszę jej rozkładać. W końcu śpię sama, pomyślałam z goryczą.

Ułożyłam się na poduszce i naciągnęłam na całą głowę kołdrę. Chciałam się ukryć przed całym światem, bo po zakończeniu pracy właśnie wróciły do mnie męczące myśli z wczorajszej nocy. O rzesz kurwa. Mam już dosyć. Że też musiało się to wszystko wydarzyć. Fuck. Nastawiłam budzik w komórce. Wycieńczona bólem ręki i wyrzutami sumienia w końcu zasnęłam z myślą, że już jutro muszę porozmawiać z Edwardem.

Rozdział 10 Edward POV

_Uwaga zmieniają się zasady powiadamiania,_

_komentarz pod danym rozdziałem= powiadomienie o następnym!_

_Przepraszam za zamieszanie, elisabet. _

Cholerny dzień w pracy dłużył mi się jak nie wiem co. Myślałem, że normalnie zwariuję. Nie mogłem się na niczym skupić, bo wszystkie moje myśli krążyły wokół Belli.

Co chwila, niczym kompletny idiota zadawałem sobie milion pytań.

Czy pamięta?

Czy jest zła?

Czy chce mnie jeszcze widzieć?

Czy pozwoli to wszystko sobie wytłumaczyć?

Czy mi wybaczy?

Czy Ją skrzywdziłem?

Jak Ona się czuje?

Co o mnie myśli?

Co myśli o tym, co się wydarzyło…

Jednocześnie nie potrafiłem wyrzucić z siebie najgłupszych z możliwych pytań:

Czy Jej się podobało?

Czy dojdzie kiedyś do tego samego?

Czy kiedyś będzie więcej?

Czy Ona mnie pragnie…?

Cholera. Jak można być tak głupim. W co ja się pcham?

Ale Ona patrzyła na mnie z takim pożądaniem… A może to był tylko alkoholowy wygłup?

A co jeśli teraz nabija się ze mnie z koleżankami?

Nie! Na pewno nie. Może byłem zalany w trupa, ale jedno jest pewne. Jej ciało reagowało na każdą moją pieszczotę. Każdą. A Jej mimika zdradzała Ją. Swoją postawą wołała do mnie "JESZCZE!" Tak. Pragnęła tego równie mocno jak ja. No cóż. Przynajmniej wtedy, gdy była ledwo ciepła. Cholera.

Tak. Ten dzień był dla mnie okrutną torturą.

Już chciałem wszystko zakończyć. Wyjaśnić, i wyplątać nas z tych popieprzonych nieporozumień. Chciałem napić się wcześniej piwa na odwagę, ale stwierdziłem, że pewnie potrzebowałbym więcej niż jednego, a jak wszyscy dobrze pamiętamy,

(Edward + Bella)x alkohol = fucking Misunderstanding!

Tak bez wątpienia lepiej załatwić to bez procentów. W końcu zebrałem się na odwagę i ruszyłem dupsko z fotela. Pozostawiłem na nim zmemłaną kartkę A4, na której wcześniej wypisałem sobie przykłady zdań, których mógłbym użyć, delikatnych sformułowań, żeby jej nie urazić… TAK, KURWA, wiem! Dziecinne, ale nie chciałem i tego spierdolić. Przecież to przeze mnie uciekała nad ranem z płaczem z mojej sypialni.

Kurwa. Załóżmy, że jakaś pijana lesbijka nabija się z hipotetycznego, pijanego kolesia udając grę wstępną. I wszystko jest dobrze, zarówno dla hipotetycznej lesbijki, jak i hipotetycznego faceta… Ona się zabawiła Jego kosztem, ale on nie chciał być jej dłużny.

I co jeśli ten hipotetyczny kutas przegiął…

Kurwa, przecież ja się niemalże na Nią rzuciłem.

Czułem się beznadziejnie. Jak pieprzony popapraniec torturowałem się wspomnieniem jej cichego łkania w kuchni. Chciałem wstać. Pomóc Jej. Pocieszyć. Przeprosić, ale rzesz kurwa mać byłem pijany jak szpak. Moją ówczesną umiejętność poruszania się można porównać do klocka leglo. Ni chuja nie mogłem się ruszyć. W końcu usnąłem. Cholera. A Ona mnie wtedy potrzebowała. Kurwa. Ale ze mnie zjebus. Dobra, kurwa. Co się stało, to już za nami. Nie ma co rozrzucać gówna nad przepaścią.

Skarciłem się mentalnie i wyszedłem z mieszkania.

Jak totalny idiota stałem parę minut przed Jej drzwiami. Nie miałem nawet pierdolonej odwagi zapukać. Aż nagle usłyszałem, że ktoś głośno się śmiejąc i rozmawiając przytłumionym głosem wchodzi po schodach. Serce mi się zatrzymało, ale nie. To nie była Bella. Chyba nie zniósłbym teraz Jej widoku z kimś innym. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu na schodach pojawiła się Rose z jakimś przystojnym wysokim kolesiem. Momentalnie się zatrzymała jak wryta i zamilkła.

-Edward?

- Tak. Właśnie szedłem do Belli. Jest może w domu?

Przyglądałem się długo jej facetowi, bo nie powiem, że on wzbudził we mnie większe zainteresowanie w tym momencie. CO SIĘ TU KURWA DZIEJE!

Ewidentnie wyczuwało się między nimi erotyczne napięcie. ZARAZ?

Jeśli Rose spotyka się z facetami, to może Bells, też mogłaby.

Widocznie dziewczyny nie są w aż tak hermetycznym związku jak mi się wydawało. Nie mogłem powstrzymać wielkiego uśmiechu na twarzy, który był skutkiem nutki nadziei kiełkującej w moim sercu. Rose przyjrzała mi się uważniej, widocznie moje gapienie się na jej kolesia zwróciła Jej uwagę.

- Y… Wiesz, nie. Nie ma jej w domu. Musiała od tego wszystkiego trochę odpocząć. Nie powiem, ale poranek mocno dał Jej popalić. Dzwoniła do mnie, i powiedziała, że nocuje w pracy.

- Uhh…. Muszę iść. – I pobiegłem do swojego mieszkania. Nie myślałem o tym, że musieli o mnie pomyśleć, że jestem jakimś psycholem. Serio, nie dbałem teraz o to. Najważniejsze było to, że Bells cierpi. Że cierpi przeze mnie. Kurwa. Musiała aż nocować w pracy? Bała się, że na mnie wpadnie na klatce, albo że do niej przyjdę? No i oczywiście miała rację. Jakby nie patrzeć właśnie wróciłem z pod Jej drzwi. Kurwa. Nie jest dobrze. Przejebałem to. No rzesz kurwa. Totalnie zjebałem temat!

Na pełnej kurwie pobiegłem do pokoju. Wierciłem się niespokojnie na swoim łóżku rozważając co by było, gdyby… zasnąłem.

Wstałem wściekle rano. Spojrzałem na budzik. Było chwilę po piątej. Po prysznicu i porannym śniadanku składającym się z dwóch kubków kawy i połowy paczki papierosów pojechałem do pracy. Dochodziła szósta. Dobrze się składa. Muszę czymś zająć myśli a mam trochę papierkowej roboty do nadgonienia. Skup się Cullen. Jesteś dużym chłopcem. Chyba stać cię na to, żeby trochę popracować.

Ani się obejrzałem a w radio leciały wiadomości na dziesiątą. Nie jest źle. Usłyszałem ciche pukanie do drzwi mojego i Miśka gabinetu. Zajebiście. Zapomniałem obudzić z tego wszystkiego Emmeta. Muszę do Niego zaraz zadzwonić, chociaż zapewne skuteczniejszą pobudką byłoby zrzucenie na nasze mieszkanie jakiejś bomby. Cholera. Pewnie któryś z pracowników. A może klient? Byłem dzisiaj z kimś umówiony?

-Proszę? – krzyknąłem, bo zawalony segregatorami nawet nie mogłem się podnieść z krzesła.

Drzwi delikatnie się odsunęły i zobaczyłem Bellę. Natychmiast się zerwałem na nogi co oczywiście uwolniło lawinę dokumentów leżących na moich kolanach. Rozsypały się po całej podłodze i jeszcze bardziej przestraszyły Bellę.

- Przepraszam, chyba Ci przeszkadzam… - I już zaczęła się wycofywać.

- NIE! – krzyknąłem chyba zbyt stanowczo, ale nie chciałem, żeby mi uciekła – czekaj! Wejdź.

Uśmiechnąłem się przyjacielsko.

Weszła śmielej zamykając za sobą drzwi i od razu pomogła mi zbierać papiery.

- Zostaw. Posprzątam to później. – Spojrzałem w Jej piękne oczy, uśmiechnąłem się. – Dobrze Cię widzieć Bells. - I pocałowałem Ją w policzek. Jej policzki natychmiast oblały się szkarłatem. – Skąd wiedziałaś, gdzie mnie szukać?

- Y… Byłam u Ciebie w mieszkaniu. Udało mi się jakimś cudem obudzić Emmeta. Przy okazji prosił, żebym Ci przekazała, że już się szykuje, i niedługo przyjedzie.

- Tak. Zapewne zjawi się za jakieś dwie godziny.

Roześmialiśmy się obydwoje. Wreszcie atmosfera się trochę rozluźniła, ale wciąż nie było w porządku. Cholera! Co ja mam zrobić?

- Cieszę się, że wpadłaś – Musiałem czymś zapełnić krępującą ciszę, która zdaję się zabijała nas obydwoje. Tym bardziej, że mówiłem prawdę. Na serio cholernie się cieszyłem. Mimo, że Bella wyglądała, jakby miała niestrawność. Wyciągnąłem do Niej dłoń, żeby pomóc jej wstać.

- Co Ci się stało? – zapiszczałem jak trzynastolatek w trakcie mutacji. Jej lewa ręka była zabandażowana.

- A… To… Tak, jakby miałam wczoraj mały wypadek w kuchni. Przy okazji nr 2. Masz pozdrowienia od swojego Ojca. – Głaskałem ją delikatnie po dłoni, martwiąc się o Nią jak cholera.

- Od mojego? Byłaś w szpitalu za miastem? – Przeraziłem się, bo nie miałem pojęcia co mogło się Jej stać, żeby wysyłać ją aż za miasto.

- Nie, nie. Spokojnie – widocznie kiepsko kryłem moje przerażenie – To naprawdę nic takiego. Ale widzę, że jeśli chodzi o Carlise i Esme, to jestem bardziej na bieżąco niż Ty.

Uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona, a mi naprawdę nieźle ulżyło.

- O czym Ty mówisz? – Cholera, chyba przez to, że tak mnie cieszył Jej widok nie za bardzo nadążałem.

- No o tym, że Twoi Rodzice przeprowadzili się na obrzeża miasta. Właśnie kupili dom, a Carlise przyjął pracę w miejskim szpitalu.

- Zajebiście. Widzę, że własnego syna mieli zamiar poinformować na końcu, o ile w ogóle.

- Nie zabijaj GOŃCA – roześmiała się.

- Spoko. Wiesz, przebąkiwali coś ostatnio na kolacji, ale cholera, PRZEBĄKIWALI a nie mówili, że już kupili. CHODŹ! – Złapałem ją za zdrową rękę i pociągnąłem do wyjścia

- Ale? Edward co Ty robisz?

- Zabieram Cię na śniadanie. IDZIEMY! –uśmiechnąłem się i wyszliśmy. – Nie wyglądasz na zdrową.

Zaciągnąłem ją do mojej ulubionej małej naleśnikarni kilka przecznic dalej.

Zamówiliśmy potrójne z owocami i bitą śmietaną i duuuuużo kawy.

Opowiedziała mi jak się skaleczyła kubkiem, jak Rose mało ich nie zabiła wioząc je na pogotowie, i nie powiem rozbawiła mnie przyczyną nie pamiętania większości poranka. Rozumiem, żeby brzydzić się krwi, ale żeby aż mdleć? Ta dziewczyna zaskakuje mnie na każdym kroku. Uwielbiam ją!

Mówiła też o spotkaniu z moim ojcem i w końcu przeszła do sedna.

- Wiesz. To dzisiejsze spotkanie, nie jest tak do końca czysto towarzyskie.

Spojrzałem na nią bojąc się najgorszego. Bella spoważniała i obawiałem się, że rozpoczniemy rozmowę o tamtej nocy.

- Bells. Wiesz. Też chciałem o tym porozmawiać. Wiesz, wyszło dziwnie – Postawiłem wszystko na jedną kartę. Nie chciałem jej krzywdzić, bo zajebiście mnie to bolało. Stwierdziłem, że lepiej będzie jak nie powiem jej całej prawdy na temat naszego… spotkania.

- Chciałem Cię przeprosić za moją pijacką wpadkę. Nawaliliśmy się z Miśkiem i trochę się wygłupiłem. Za bardzo nie pamiętam co się działo, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłem nic głupiego. – Bolało mnie każde wypowiedziane przeze mnie słowo, i wiedziałem, że będę długo rozmyślał, czy dobrze zrobiłem, ale nie było już wyjścia. – Pamiętam tylko, że zaprowadziłaś mnie do łóżka i chyba jeszcze coś piliśmy… Tak? No i dziękuję za przygotowanie wody i aspiryny. Nie powiem, przydały się.

Uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało i patrzyłem w Jej piękną twarz. Próbowałem rozszyfrować, czy dobrze zrobiłem. Cholera. Już żałowałem. Co za kurwa kretyn ze mnie. Uhhhh!  
>- Y…. Tak. Co do tamtej nocy – Widziałem ulgę na jej twarzy – to tak w skrócie: zaprowadziliśmy Miśka do łóżka. Potem Ciebie. A jeszcze po drodze otworzyliśmy wino. No właściwie, to ja je otworzyłam, bo Ty nie za bardzo byłeś w stanie. W sumie to ja je wypiłam całe no i też się wstawiłam. Trochę nawet za bardzo. Położyłeś się do łóżka. I no właściwie to chyba gadaliśmy trochę. Nie wiem. Nie za bardzo pamiętam. Głupia jedna butelka wina, a ja już prawie leżałam – uśmiechnęła się skrępowana – no i pamiętam jeszcze jak Ci niosłam wodę. Chyba… Tak. No i to że rano obudziłam się na kurewskim kacu. –Dokończyła na jednym tchu.<p>

- Czyli między nami ok.? – Zapytałem cholernie niepewny. – Prawda?

-Y. Tak. Jasne. Ale wiesz – zaśmiała się zupełnie rozluźniona. – Właściwie to chciałam z Tobą porozmawiać o aukcji na którą tak chciałeś ze mną jechać.

- y. Acha. – Fuck. Zupełnie się zagubiłem, ale mi również ulżyło, że mamy ten temat za sobą. Dzięki bogu Bella nie pamiętała za dużo z tamtej nocy. Chyba normalnie pomodlę się za tą butelkę wina, którą wtedy wypiła. O ironio. No i że ten feralny poranek o którym mówiła Rose był zwykłym wypadkiem. Może znałem Bells zaledwie parę dni (co nie mogło mi się mieścić w tej mojej popierdolonej głowie) to już zauważyłem, że ma lekkie problemy z koordynacją. Urocze.

Zajebiście, że między nami jest znów normalnie.

- Oo. Rozumiem. Zmieniłeś zdanie – znowu posmutniała.

- NIE! Nie. Bells – zacząłem nerwowo się tłumaczyć, bo jej rozczarowanie zadawało mi fizyczny ból. – Jak najbardziej. Powiedz tylko kiedy a jestem cały Twój.

Znów spłonęły jej policzki. Podobało mi się, że tak reaguje na moje obietnice. Ziarnko nadziei zasiane przez Rose kwitło jak jebana fasola legendarnego Jasia.

- Świetnie. Co powiesz na czwartek? To jest trochę daleko, więc jeśli Cię to nie zniechęca, musielibyśmy ruszyć jakoś po szóstej, żeby być tam rano, na samo otwarcie. No i… Ja stawiam obiad. – Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, a ja wewnątrz piałem z zachwytu.

- Uważaj co obiecujesz, dużo jem. – Rzuciłem w jej kierunku zalotne spojrzenie.

- Tia… Nie chcę Cię martwić, ale mnie chyba nie pobijesz. – Spojrzałem na jej pusty już talerz. Sięgnęła po swój widelec i odkroiła sobie spory kawałek mojej porcji. Pochłonęła to na raz. ZACHWYCAJĄCE! Jak takie Maleństwo może tyle pochłaniać?

- Dobra, Odkurzaczu. Wygrałaś… TYM razem. – Schyliłem się przez stół w jej stronę i delikatnie kciukiem wytarłem z kącika jej pięknych ust bitą śmietanę. Rumieniec się pogłębił i chyba próbowała go schować bo odwróciła się do kelnerki prosząc o dolewkę kawy.

Nie mogłem nie wykorzystać sytuacji. Dyskretnie oblizałem swój kciuk. Wiem. Zachowuje się jak jakiś perwersyjny idiota, ale to było takie seksowne. Mój mózg, od razu niczym gębka zaczął nasiąkać erotycznymi wizjami Belli w połączeniu z bitą śmietaną. O tak. Kurewsko mi się to podobało.

- Edward? Edward?

- Co? - Spojrzałem na nią zdezorientowany. Obok stała otyła kelnerka po czterdziestce, i była już mocno zniecierpliwiona. W ręku ściskała dzbanek z kawą. Czekała. Widocznie zbyt zaangażowałem się w wizje i lekko nie nadążałem za rzeczywistością.

- Pytałam – powiedziała rozbawiona – czy też masz ochotę na dolewkę kawy.

- Tak. Tak. Poproszę – podziękowałem grzecznie kelnerce i odwróciłem się z powrotem do mojego małego Odkurzacza. AHA! Złapana na gorącym uczynku. Bella właśnie sięgała widelcem do mojego talerza, bo jej (od dawna pusty) został zabrany.

- Chyba za dużo Alfa się naoglądałaś w dzieciństwie, co?

- Afa? Obaam siem, że nie ozumie. – Powiedziała z pełnymi ustami, próbując pohamować śmiech.

- Nie pamiętasz? Też jak Ty, miał siedem żołądków.

- Fakt. – Przełknęła – Przynajmniej jestem mniej włochata.

Podsunąłem jej swój talerz. Sprawiało mi ogromną przyjemność patrzenie jak je zaczerwieniona.

- Widzisz, to nie moja wina. Rose mnie rozpuściła. Jakbyś mieszkał z kucharzem, to też byś non stop wpieprzał!

- Dobra, dobra. Nie tłumacz się. Tylko przypomnij mi, żebym więcej nigdy nie jadał z Tobą posiłków, bo umrę z głodu obżartuchu. – I zanim pomyślałem musnąłem jej leżącą na stole dłoń. Kurwa Cullen. Najpierw MYŚL, potem RÓB. Chyba ją przestraszyłem, bo drgnęła i trochę cofnęła rękę, ale nie zabrała spod mojej.

FUCK! Idioto. Lepiej zacznij rozważniej planować ruchy, bo ją wypłoszysz!

Umówiliśmy się o 6.15 przy ścianie między naszymi drzwiami do mieszkań. Oczywiście Bells jako miłośniczka Harrego Pottera stwierdziła, że jest to 4 i ¾. Nie spierałem się. A wręcz wyznaczenie naszego tajemniczego miejsca cieszyło mnie jak cukierek dziecko. Fuck. CO się ze mną dzieje?

Pożegnaliśmy się na skrzyżowaniu i każde poszedł w swoją stronę.

Byłem kurewsko szczęśliwy. Jak… sam już nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio miałem tak dobry humor. Jedno jest pewne. Na bank nie przy Angeli.

Wróciłem do pracy, i w wejściu do budynku spotkałem Miśka. No tak. Rzeczywiście się pośpieszył. Było kilka minut po trzynastej. W sam raz, żeby pojawić się w pracy. Uśmiechnąłem się i przytuliłem się do tego idioty.

- Ja ciebie też, cioto, ale nie uważasz, że to trochę pedalskie – Po czym śmiejąc się wyplątał się z moich objęć. Mój humor był tak przezajebisty, że złapałem w ręce jego twarz i cmoknąłem w policzek.

- Kurwa, stary, co masz taki dobry humor? Czy może pojebało Ci się co? Rozumiem, że dawno się nie widzieliśmy, ale bez przesady.

- Powiedzmy, że złapałem klienta na czwartek…

- Ciekaw jestem, jakiego rodzaju klient, i za co go złapałeś, że tak się podniecasz… To kogo wysyłasz?

- Siebie. Coś czuję, że to będzie kurewsko ważne zlecenie…

….

W czwartek rano obudziłem się kurewsko wcześnie. Byłem tak zajebiście podekscytowany, że musiałem sobie ulżyć pod prysznicem. Wciąż o niej myślałem, a wizja spędzenia z nią całego dnia, jeszcze bardziej mnie nakręcała. O tak. Miałem przed oczami jej postać. Jej seksowne biodra. Doskonale pamiętałem, jak zwinnie się na mnie poruszała. Masturbując się przypominałem sobie nasz pocałunek. Te kurewsko dobre podniecenie. Napięcie między nami. Tą chemię. Magię. Jakkolwiek by tego nie nazwać, wiedziałem jedno. Było to dobre, wręcz irytująco właściwe.

Wypiłem kawę, wypaliłem przy oknie papierosa. No dobra. Cztery. Pogoda była zajebista. Co prawda było dopiero kilka minut przed szóstą i jeszcze lekko chłodno, ale i tak przyjemnie.

I wtedy zaświeciła mi się żaróweczka w głowie. Markery do płyt. Pobiegłem do sypialni i z dużej szuflady wyciągnąłem paczkę markerów, którymi przyozdabiałem artystycznie nagrywane dla znajomych płyty. Jak najciszej wszedłem z mieszkania i zatrzymałem się przed małym fragmentem ściany pomiędzy naszymi mieszkaniami. Nie chwaląc się mam duże zdolności plastyczne więc już po chwili rysowałem duży prostokąt na prawie całą dzielącą nas ścianę. Trochę mi to zajęło, ale miałem nadzieję, że wyrobię się, zanim przyjdzie Bella. Tak. Nie powiem, sprawiało mi to dużą frajdę. Robiłem coś zakazanego i coś wyjątkowego dla Belli, a za razem coś przeznaczonego tylko dla nas. Zajebiście. Odsunąłem się na parę kroków opierając o barierkę od schodów i przyjrzałem się swojemu dziełu.

Duże drzwi, wycieniowane tak, aby wyglądały na lekko uchylone. Ze złotą okrągłą klamką. Widniała na nich duża złota tabliczka jakby przewiercona do drzwi. Na niej numer „mieszkania" : 4 i 3/4 . Na czterech narysowanych śrubach były kolejno maleńkie litery. Od strony Belli B oraz S a od mojej E no i C. Byłem dumny jak pierdolony paw.

Pobiegłem do mieszkania i wyjąłem z szafki dwa jednorazowe papierowe kubki na kawę, z których często korzystałem wyjeżdżając w dłuższe trasy. Nalałem dla nas czarnego jak smoła „napoju bogów" i wyszedłem przed mieszkanie.

Bella właśnie oniemiała dotykała ręką mojego dzieła.

- Mówiłam Ci już, że jesteś niesamowity?

-Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – uśmiechnąłem się szczęśliwy, że podoba jej się – ale zawsze miło to słyszeć.

Wzięła ode mnie kubek i przytrzymała moją dłoń, podsuwając mi ją z satysfakcją przed twarz.

- Tak, a to ciekawe. Bo ja tu mam taki mały dowód – tłumaczyła rozbawiona – skoro to nie Twoja robota, to ciekawe skąd masz ślady markerów na dłoni.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że w ferworze pracy trochę się ujebałem.

- Nie ma za co – powiedziałem udając niewiniątko.

- Jasne! – zadrwiła- znamy się od paru dni, a już mamy wspólne mieszkanie. PS. Podobają mi się nasze inicjały.

Jak dziecko ucieszyłem się, że zwróciła na to uwagę. Co prawda zrobiłem to dla własnej satysfakcji, ale jej reakcja pozwoliła mi się z tego cieszyć ze zwiększoną siłą.

- Lepiej się ciesz, że zarządca budynku jest zbyt skąpy, żeby zamalować nasze nowe drzwi. No i szybko musisz wymyślić jakiś rewanż. Wierz mi, jestem wyjątkowo kusy na prezenty.

- No dobra. To powiedzmy że za drzwi, i kawę, oraz błyskawiczne poprawienie humoru, dostaniesz obiad.

- Ej. Obiad się nie liczy. Mam go dostać, za bestialskie wchłonięcie moich naleśników i skazanie mnie tym samym na śmierć głodową Odkurzaczu. Chcę czegoś więcej!

- No to masz ekstra buziaka – i podskoczyła do mojego policzka, żeby mnie cmoknąc, a przynajmniej tak myślałem więc nadstawiłem policzek…

Tak… Chyba zapomniałem z kim mam do czynienia. W końcu to BELLS…

Przytuliła zabandażowaną dłoń do mojego policzka i z głośnym „MŁA" szybko cmoknęła mnie w usta.

Stałem kurwa, jak ja pierdole zamurowany.

Znów się speszyła. Oczywiście, gdybym wiedział, że chce to zrobić, to rzuciłbym się na nią, żeby tylko znów móc poczuć jej usta na swoich. Żeby tylko znów móc całować ją bez opamiętania. Tylko tego teraz pragnąłem.

Ona zapewne odebrała to inaczej.

-Chodźmy - powiedziałem hardo i poszedłem za nią po schodach. Oczywiście Bells zachwiała się już na trzecim stopniu ale zdążyłem ją wolną ręką złapać w talii i przytrzymać w pionie.

- No ładnie. A ja naiwny myślałem, że tylko po alkoholu się tak chwiejesz.

- To naprawdę nie jest śmieszne. – zaczęła się bronić – Niezdarność to ciężka przewlekła choroba. Powinieneś mi współczuć, Ty bezduszny Potworze! – dodała śmiejąc się z wyrzutem.

Zarzuciłem jej rękę na ramię i przytuliłem mocniej do siebie.

- Nie… Na współczucie nie masz co liczyć, ale przynajmniej postaram się Cie łapać.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Naprawdę, Cullen. Z tej strony Cię jeszcze nie znałam. Mówiłam Ci już, że jesteś Potworem?

Podeszliśmy do mojego auta. Otworzyłem jej grzecznie drzwi, co wyraźnie ją zszokowało. Kto, jak kto, ale ona zasługiwała, żeby ją szanować.

- Hmm… Pomyślmy…. Tak. Dzisiaj już tak, ale dopiero raz, więc śmiało możesz mi wymyślać. Twój dzienny limit, jeszcze się nie wyczerpał.

Usiadłem za kółkiem.

- Widzę, że mam już nawet przydzielony własny limit. Wiesz, to naprawdę bardzo miło z Twojej strony.

- Staram się, jak mogę Maleńka.

Chwyciła za paczkę moich Marlboro. W powietrzu wisiała paraliżująca cisza. Wyciągnęła papierosa i zapaliła o kolano zippo.

Poczułem, jak na ten widok mocny uścisk w brzuchu. Zajebiście przyjemny. Mój kutas stwardniał w ułamku sekundy. Dosłownie zamarłem. Nie miałem pojęcia jak się nazywam.

Podpaliła kurewsko seksownie papierosa. Zaciągnęła się nim i spojrzała z pod długich rzęs.

- Wiesz Luis? Myślę, że to będzie początek wspaniałej przyjaźni…

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja kurwa umarłem ze szczęścia. Nie dość że była cudowna, to jeszcze cytowała moją ukochaną Casablance. O kurwa. Znalazłem ideał…

Rozdział 11 Bella POV

_Uwaga zmieniają się zasady powiadamiania,_

_komentarz pod danym rozdziałem= powiadomienie o następnym!_

_Przepraszam za zamieszanie, elisabet. _

Całą drogę gadaliśmy. Dosłownie nie zamykały nam się gęby. Co najlepsze, nie było żadnej spinki, czy krępującej ciszy. Czułam się, jakbym spotkała się po kilku latach z najlepszym przyjacielem, tematy nam się nie kończyły. W zasadzie było to jeszcze lepsze niż w sytuacji z przyjacielem, bo wszystko było świeże, nowe. Dopiero się poznawaliśmy, więc nie znaliśmy swoich poglądów na żadne tematy. Dowiadywaliśmy się wzajemnie o swoje gusta muzyczne, sztukę, ulubione filmy, zainteresowania, hobby. Opowiadał mi o rodzicach i przygodach z Emmetem. To było takie niesamowite. Moje własne Eldorado.

Uzależniłam się od Niego. Wciąż było mi mało. Wiem, że nasza wyprawa dopiero się rozpoczęła, ale nie mogłam wyrzucić z głowy przykrej myśli, że jeszcze parę godzin, i będzie po wszystkim. Zajebiście mnie to przytłaczało. Dostałam więcej niż mogłam sobie wymarzyć, ale i tak pragnęłam wciąż więcej.

Po ósmej dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Zaczęliśmy od dokładnego obejrzenia wszystkich mebli I bibelotów. Znalazłam kilka przecudownych rzeczy. Komplet czterech prześlicznych stolików kawowych z fotelami był wstawiony w komis, więc od razu je kupiłam i poprosiliśmy o załadowanie do samochodu. Do tego kilka wazoników i zestaw kawowy. Ten ostatni miał być prezentem dla Jaspera. Wiedziałam, że ucieszy się jak głupi, a za tydzień ma urodziny. Wprost idealnie. Po przejrzeniu katalogu I znalezieniu interesujących nas rzeczy poszliśmy na obiad. Aukcja zaczynała się dopiero o czwartej, więc mieliśmy dosyć sporo czasu dla siebie.

Doszliśmy do nabrzeża. Tym razem to ja prowadziłam, bo już parę razy tu jeździłam i znałam okolicę. Zaciągnęłam Edwarda do małej smażalni ryb. Miejsce uroczę i przytulne. A jedzenie? Cóż. Orgazm na podniebieniu.

Zamówiliśmy obiad jak dla czterech osób, bo nie mogliśmy się zdecydować. Siedzieliśmy przy odosobnionym stoliku w samym rogu restauracji. Była to mała loża z dwoma dwuosobowymi kanapami naprzeciw siebie i dużym prostokątnym stolikiem pomiędzy. Ściany zewnętrzne były olbrzymimi oknami, więc mieliśmy piękny widok na morze i plażę.

Zdezorientowała mnie chwila milczenia, więc spojrzałam na Edwarda.

Przyglądał mi się z lekkim uśmiechem i zamyśleniem na twarzy. W prawym ręku trzymał pusty widelec i obracał nim w palcach.

- Co? Jestem gdzieś brudna na twarzy? – od razu zaczerwieniona zaczęłam wycierać twarz serwetką.

Nie odpowiedział mi nic, tylko pokręcił przecząco głową, nie spuszczając minie z oczu. Wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Na pewno? – Teraz nerwowo oglądałam ubranie i rękawy. Nie jest tajemnicą, że zawszę znajdę możliwość, żeby się ubrudzić. A już w szczególności jedzeniem.

Wciąż nie uzyskałam żadnej odpowiedzi. Jedynie ponownie pokręcił przecząco głową.

-Edward! – byłam już mocno podirytowana. Nienawidzę nie wiedzieć, o co chodzi – mówiłam Ci już dzisiaj, że jesteś okrutnym Potworem? O co chodzi?

- Mówiłem Ci już dzisiaj, jaka jesteś piękna?

Zatkało mnie. Rzekłabym nawet, że dosłownie, bo w momencie, gdy się do mnie odezwał włożyłam sobie do buzi spory kawałek smażonego halibuta.

- Jezus Maria – podbiegł do mnie przerażony w ułamku sekundy i zaczął klepać po plecach. Po dłuższej chwili w końcu udało mi się przy Jego pomocy wrócić do żywych.

Uhhh. Nie ma to jak żenująca sytuacja. Gorzej mogłoby być chyba tylko gdybym wypluła na Niego tą rybę. Uhh… Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć.

- Już wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał zatroskany.

- Y.. Ekh hem… Tak. Chyba tak… - odkaszlnęłam i spojrzałam na niego zawstydzona.

Był biały jak ściana. Na poważnie się przejął.

- Ja pierdolę! Dziewczyno! – usiadł na swoim miejscu i schował twarz w dłoniach – z Tobą gorzej jak z jajkiem. Nawet słowami sobie potrafisz wyrządzić krzywdę!

- Wiesz. Po prostu mnie trochę zaskoczyłeś. Powiedzmy, że nie byłam przygotowana na taki cios.

- Cios? – Wysunął zaskoczoną twarz z dłoni – Cios? Człowiek stara się być miły i docenić otaczające go piękno, a Ty to uważasz za cios?

- Chyba nie byłam przygotowana na taki komplement. A poza tym… no wiesz… Chyba nie do końca wypada… żeby… no wiesz. Takie rzeczy można komuś powiedzieć na randce, a nie przy przyjacielskim obiedzie.

Spłonęłam rumieńcem od palców aż po czubek głowy, ale wolałam nie rozbudzać w sobie z założenia martwej nadziei. Za bardzo potem będzie bolało…

- No może i nie jest to randka ze względów… z oczywistych względów randką być nie może, ale jesteśmy w pięknym miejscu, w miłym towarzystwie, jemy przepyszny obiad, spędzamy miło czas… Gdyby to mogło tylko wystarczyć, to mógłbym nawet być zadowolony z takiej randki…

Musisz się ogarnąć Swan!

Musisz się ogarnąć i to natychmiast!

Jesteś… W teorii jesteś zrównoważoną psychicznie młodą kobietą i natychmiast musisz wybić sobie z głowy te bzdury!

_Te bzdury o pięknym głosie i cudownym ciele… Te bzdury o zniewalającym zapachu i idealnych ustach… Te bzdury, które sprawiają, że już jestem wilgotna…_

KONIEC! DOŚĆ TEGO! W tej chwili otrzeźwiej. To się nie uda! Co ty sobie myślisz? Pojebało cię do reszty? Jakim pra…

- Bells? – o kurwa. Całkowicie odleciałam. On coś do mnie mówił, gdy byłam pochłonięta moją wewnętrzną batalią. Fuck, kurwa.. uhhh…

- Tak? – udawałam niewiniątko i spróbowałam się uroczo uśmiechnąć. Dobrze powiedziane. Spróbowałam.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Jego mina znów przybrała zmartwiony wyraz.

- Tak. Ja… Ja przepraszam. Już jest ok. – Na dowód tego sięgnęłam po swój widelec i nałożyłam sobie kawałek z Jego talerza. Uśmiechnęłam się. Fakt. Nie tylko jedzenie i miejsce było wyborne. Poza tym, a raczej przede wszystkim w chwili obecnej najlepsze miałam towarzystwo. I tą chwilą musiałam się teraz cieszyć. Nie wiadomo, ile będę jeszcze takich miała.

- Powiedz mi… Jak to się dzieje, że Twoja ryba jest lepsza od mojej?

- Myślę, że tylko tak Ci się wydaje… Po prostu nie jest Twoja. – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i sięgnął widelcem do mojego talerza częstując się halibutem. – Ale jak ładnie poprosisz, to chętnie wymienię mój talerz na Twój. I dorzucę koszyczek frytek.

- Frytki są wspólne oszuście. A poza tym, idąc za Twoją teorią, po wymianie będę wolała halibuta. Tak jest lepiej.

Zaśmiał się ze mnie i podrzucił do góry frytkę, po czym złapał ją w locie zębami.

- Bells – spojrzał na mnie poważnie z komicznie wystającą długą frytką z pięknych ust – mówiłem Ci już dzisiaj, że jesteś Wariatką?

- Hmm – udałam że się zastanawiam – Nnniie… Dzisiaj chyba jeszcze nie, Świrze.

Zaśmialiśmy się obydwoje, po czym rozsiadając się wygodnie na swojej mini kanapie i zarzuciłam pod stołem nogi na Jego siedzisko. Położyłam je obydwie po Jego lewej stronie, ale odległość okazała się dla moich krótkich nóżek zbyt daleka więc jedna noga zsunęła mi się gwałtownie. Oczywiście nie mogłam trafić nią w podłogę. Takie już moje szczęście, że uderzyłam piętą prosto w piszczel Edwarda. W reakcji na ból poderwał gwałtownie nogę do góry co skończyło się nie mniej, ni więcej przywaleniem z impetem Jego kolana prosto w blat stolika. Oczywiście łańcuch nie mógłby się na tym skończyć. O nie… to bym jeszcze zniosła. Cały blat podskoczył o kilka centymetrów czego skutkiem były latające napoje, frytki i pozostałe drobniejsze przedmioty.

- O mój boże. Edward…. Strasznie Cię przepraszam – zakryłam spanikowana dłońmi usta. Dosłownie nie miałam pojęcia co mam zrobić. Edward przeklinał cicho pod nosem. Oczy miał zamknięte. Wiedziałam, że mój cios oraz reakcja na niego kolanem o blat musiała Go bardzo boleć.

Już chciałam zsunąć moje winne całego zajścia nogi z Jego siedzenia ale przytrzymał mnie rękoma za kostki. Wciąż nie otwierał oczu.

- Edward? – trochę mnie niepokoiło to, że wciąż na mnie nie patrzył, oraz że nawet się do mnie nie odezwał.

W końcu otworzył oczy. Spojrzał ze stoickim spokojem, nie puszczając moich kostek.

- Powiedz mi… Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, czy to możliwe, że ściągasz wszystkie nieszczęścia z najbliższych miast? I tak właściwie, ile jeszcze jest takich osób jak Ty? Tak się tylko zastanawiałem… - I uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Wreszcie odetchnęłam z ulgą.

-Uhh… Myślę, że jestem jedyna na świecie i niepowtarzalna jeśli chodzi o ilość wypadków.

Znów podjęłam delikatną próbę zabrania nóg.

- Bardzo Cię boli. Przepraszam… Nie wiem, dlaczego mi to przyszło do głowy. Jakbym tylko wiedziała…

- O nie nie nie! Jak już chciałaś mnie zabić, to już lepiej niech tu zostaną. Już ja Ci coś wymyślę w ramach zadośćuczynienia – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko – widocznie te nóżki są troszeczkę za krótkie jak na stolik dla dorosłych – nie puszczając ich przełożył je sobie na kolana. – teraz sięgasz. – Dodał z satysfakcją. – Pani pozwoli?

Zbliżył powoli dłoń do mojej twarzy i z włosów wyciągnął frytkę. Jak gdyby nigdy nic zjadł i spojrzał na nasz stół.

- Trochę narozrabialiśmy – uśmiechnął się. – Przypomnij mi, żebym następnym razem jak będziemy jeść w restauracji wsadził Cię w wysoki fotelik dla dzieci. Może mniej ludzi i rzeczy ucierpi. – Już nie mógł wytrzymać ze śmiechu.

Ja natomiast siedziałam naburmuszona niczym małe dziecko i na przemian otwierałam i zamykałam usta, gdyż nie miałam pojęcia co Mu powiedzieć.

- No jedz Odkurzaczyku… - Powiedział pieszczotliwie wkładając mi w dłoń widelec.

- Doigrałeś się! Wszem i wobec ogłaszam, że nie jest mi już przykro że Ci zrobiłam krzywdę!

Uśmiechnęłam się do Niego złośliwie i niby obrażona zaczęłam wyjadać z Jego talerza.

- Żebyś Ty wiedziała Maleńka, jak bardzo mi zawsze poprawiasz humor…

Chciałam pozostać w swojej roli małego dziecka, ale te słowa wywołały uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Nie potrafiłam go powstrzymać.

Kończyliśmy posiłek w wesołej rozmowie przepełnionej złośliwościami i żartami.

Mimo, że to ja Go zaprosiłam na obiad, to nie udało mi się zapłacić rachunku. Zatkał mi ręką usta i złapał w pół przerzucając na strażaka na ramię. Zapłacił dorzucając sowity napiwek. W sumie… jakby nie patrzeć zrobiliśmy trochę bałaganu.

Po serii śmiechów kelnerki, paru gości i Edwarda (oczywiście które były kierowane w moją stronę, bo Edward wciąż trzymał mnie na ramieniu) wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia.

Jednak zamiast kierować się w stronę drogi, gdzie zaparkował samochód, zaczął schodzić deptakiem na dziką w połowie zarośniętą plażę.

- Edward! Natychmiast mnie puść!

- Bo co? Znowu spróbujesz mnie zabić nogą? – zadrwił schodząc coraz niżej.

- Edward! Ja nie żartuję. Zobaczysz, następnym razem oberwiesz mocniej. A jak policja przyjedzie po Twoje zwłoki, to powiem im, że to był wypadek, i zobaczysz! Oni mi uwierzą.

Najwyraźniej moje groźby go tylko bawiły. Cały rechotał. Zeszliśmy, a właściwie, to On zszedł już z deptaku na piasek i w połączeniu z moją szarpaniną polecieliśmy jak dłudzy.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAau! – krzyknął.

Oczywiście leżałam na Nim. Podniosłam się szybko żeby zobaczyć, gdzie tym razem Go uszkodziłam.

- Bells. Ja wiem, że groźby – mówił zza dłoni, którymi osłonił twarz – i w ogóle, ale nie musiałaś już ich wprowadzać w życie.

Uklękłam obok zapadając się kolanami w piasku. Odsłoniłam dłonie z twarzy i zobaczyłam siniejące wokół oka linie. Fuck!

- Edward? Łokciem? – zapytałam zawstydzona.

- Chyba tak Terminatorze. Czy jest szansa, że przeżyję ten dzień? – zapytał uśmiechając się.

- Może? Zobaczymy, czy zasługujesz na moją łaskę – również się zaśmiałam.

Gładziłam kciukiem delikatnie po tworzącym się siniaku. Wciąż leżał na ziemi. Chyba nie miał zamiaru wstawać. A może zwyczajnie bał się, że zaraz znowu narażę Go na kontuzje?

- Widzisz… To fakt. Jestem bardzo niebezpieczna. Zadając się ze mną narażasz się na ciężkie okaleczenia.

- A co, jeśli warto? – Uśmiechnął się patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

O nie! Tylko nie TO! Boże, dziewczyno! Przestań sobie robić nadzieję! To, że lubi z Tobą spędzać czas, nie znaczy, że od razu zmieni dla ciebie orientację!

Skarciłam się mentalnie. Czułam, że jeszcze chwila rozmyślania na ten temat i łzy napłyną mi do oczu. Muszę wyłączyć myślenie. Najlepiej całkowicie!

- Zabiję Cię, za tą wątpliwość! – Roześmiałam się złośliwie i wytknęłam palcem w Jego stronę.

- Lepiej uważaj, bo jestem od Ciebie troszeczkę silniejszy Mała – Zamachał rozbawiony brwiami i rzucając się na mnie przygniótł swoim ciałem do piasku.

Leżałam na plecach a na mnie najprzystojniejszy i najseksowniejszy facet na ziemi. W dodatku byliśmy sami na dzikiej pustej plaży. W ułamku sekundy byłam cała mokra, a moja łechtaczka zaczęła niecierpliwie mrowieć w boleśnie przyjemny sposób.

Patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy. Nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry. To jak powtórka z tamtej upojnej nocy, tyle że tym razem to on był na mnie. No i tym razem nie byliśmy pijani, więc ni jak nie mogłabym się usprawiedliwiać upojeniem a potem zanikami pamięci.

Mózg mówił co innego, ale ciało robiło co chciało. Nijak nie potrafiły dojść do porozumienia. Mózg wręcz krzyczał, żeby jakoś się z tego wykaraskać. Z tej pozycji, z tej ciszy. Uciec od tego niezrozumianego mi spojrzenia którym obdarowywał mnie właśnie Edward.

Ręka natomiast wysunęła się do góry. Dotknęła Jego twarzy. Delikatnie przesunęła po świeżym obrażeniu.

- Strasznie Cię przepraszam – powiedziałam smutno. Rana wyglądała na bolącą. Gdy przejechałam po niej palcem, Edward nie zdążył ukryć grymasu bólu na twarzy. – naprawdę. Nie chciałam Ci zrobić krzywdy.

- Bells. – powiedział z czułością w głosie, która wprawiła moje serce w lekkie zachwianie tępa. – to nic. Nie przejmuj się. Już prawie nie boli.

W Jego oczach widziałam… Sama nie wiem, co widziałam. Powoli podciągnęłam do góry głowę. Bardzo powoli. Nasze policzki się o siebie otarły. Każdy milimetr mojej skóry w kontakcie z Jego skórą aż warczał z przyjemności. Dotarłam twarzą do wysokości Jego oka i delikatnie pocałowałam siniaka.

Na swojej szyi czułam nieregularny gorący oddech Edwarda.

- Naprawdę strasznie mi przykro – ponownie Go pocałowałam – przepraszam Cię – teraz pocałowałam Go w przymkniętą od opuchlizny powiekę.

Leżeliśmy tak na sobie. Ściśle do siebie przylegając. Nasze twarze się dotykały, a ja walczyłam ze sobą, żeby się od niej odsunąć. Jednak nie potrafiłam. Obydwoje zamarliśmy.

- Bello – powiedział dotykając wargami mojej szyi. Delikatnie ją muskał wypowiadając słowa. – Bells… przełknął głośno ślinę. Wiedziałam że właśnie podejmuje jakąś decyzję. Pewnie zastanawiał się, jak mnie odepchnąć i przy tym nie urazić. Zatrzymał się. Położył rękę na tyle mojej głowy. Już chciał mnie od siebie odsunąć. Nasze twarze znów się o siebie wręcz erotycznie otarły.

Spojrzał na mnie zaledwie kika centymetrów nade mną. Bolało mnie to, że nie mogę teraz pocałować tych pięknych ust, które są tuż tuż... Tuż przy moich. Tak blisko. Czułam na swoich wargach Jego ciepły oddech. Jego ramię oplotło mnie ciasno, a drugim opierał się o ziemie.

Trwaliśmy tak zawieszeni w nicości wpatrując się w siebie.

- Bells – odezwał się zachrypniętym seksownym głosem – czy…

- ZERO PRZYZWOITOŚCI – skrzeczący głos wydarł się na nas z kilku metrów – DO CHOLERY JUŻ NAWET W PUBLICZNYCH MIEJSCACH SIĘ OBMACUJĄ ZBOCZEŃCY! TYLKO SEKS WAM W GŁOWACH GNOJE!

- CI DZISIEJSI MŁODZI – odpowiedział drugi głos irytującej staruszki – WYNOCHA DO DOMU CHOLERNE GÓWNIARZE!

Dwie staruszki odeszły brzegiem plaży wymachując na nas palcem i wciąż burzliwie dyskutując na nasz temat.

Wystraszeni i zdezorientowani wybuchliśmy gromkim śmiechem. Przez kilka minut nie mogliśmy się pozbierać. Tarzaliśmy się w piasku jak nienormalni.

W pewnym momencie Edward podniósł się na kolana, wyciągną dłoń i pomógł mi wstać.

Otrzepaliśmy się z piasku i rozbawieni rozpamiętując zaistniałą sytuację poszliśmy do samochodu.

Rozdział 12 Edward POV

Zapaliłem silnik. Cholera. No rzesz kurwa mać. W takim momencie musiały nam przerwać. Już prawie miałem Ją pocałować, i naprawdę nie interesowało mnie co miałoby być potem. Mogłaby mnie znienawidzić. Mogłaby nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odzywać. Naprawdę kurwa nie ważne. Ważne było tylko to, by moje pieprzone usta mogły znów poczuć na sobie Jej wargi. Musiałem to zrobić bez względu na wszystko. Fakt, że nie doszło do tego cholernie mnie bolał. Taki moment, takie miejsce, taka – a właściwiej –TA KONKRETNA dziewczyna. No i co? I TE pierdolone staruchy. CO za frędzle? Musiały akurat tędy przechodzić? Akurat dzisiaj? Akurat teraz? Czy ktoś tu mi próbuję za wszelką siłę przypomnieć, że nie powinienem całować Belli? Naprawdę! Wielkie dzięki Wszechświecie. Jakbym sam nie wiedział, że bez względu na to co zrobię, i tak zapewne zrobię to źle. DZIEKI!

Próbowałem wymacać w zamyśleniu paczkę papierosów, którą za zwyczaj trzymam po prawej stronie siedzenia, ale jej tam nie było. Spojrzałem na Belle. Wiem. To strasznie głupie, ale do tego stopnia pogrążyłem się w rozmyślaniach, że niemalże zapomniałem że tam jest. Patrzyła się zamyślona przez okno. W jednym ręku ściskała rzeczoną paczkę, a w drugim dopalającego się papierosa. Chyba również zapomniała, że istnieję. Pięknie. Jesteśmy siebie warci. Uśmiechnąłem się do swoich myśli.

Chyba za bardzo Ją przytłoczyłem tą sytuacją. A co, jeśli, nie ma zamiaru powtarzać naszego pijanego wybryku? Może rzeczywiście był to tylko efekt zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu?

Cholera!

Zabrałem z Jej ręki paczkę, zapalniczkę z uda i zapaliłem papierosa. Pozwolił mi się trochę odprężyć. Dopiero teraz wróciła do rzeczywistości.

- Jedziemy? – zapytałem dziarskim głosem.

- Yyy. Tak. Jasne. – Uśmiechnęła się blado i odpaliła sobie kolejnego papierosa.

Pięknie. Jeszcze wciągnę moją piękną Bells w nałóg. Co za idiota ze mnie.

Chociaż jak tak na Nią patrzę, to nie mogę pozbyć się z głowy wręcz krzyczącej do mnie myśli: BOŻE! Jak Ona seksownie wygląda z papierosem!

Już po kilkunastu minutach dojechaliśmy pod dom aukcyjny.

Zajęliśmy nasze zarezerwowane miejsca. Poczułem, że Bells, koncentrując się na miejscu i przedmiotach rozluźnia się. Znów zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i żartować. Było dwadzieścia minut przed rozpoczęciem, więc ludzie powoli się schodzili. Wymyślaliśmy, o czy teraz myślą, kim są, co robią w życiu.

- O! O! – wyszeptała podniecona wprost do mojego ucha chyba nieświadoma pieszczoty, jaką właśnie mi zadała – babka po pięćdziesiątce na prawo. Ta w kwiecistej sukience.

-Mhmm… - odmruczałem na znak, że zlokalizowałem nasz obiekt zainteresowania.

- Jesteś pewna, że to kobieta – dodałem Jej rozbawiony w ten sam sposób.

- Kurcze, Edward. – udała oburzoną – to że ktoś gustuje w stylowym wąsiku, nie znaczy od razu, że musi być facetem. – zachichotała – No dobra. Mniejsza, o tą panią…y..na. To Ty teraz kogoś wybierz cwaniaku.

- Okey. Nieeeeech będzie – rozglądałem się za kimś ciekawym po sali – O! Mam. Idealnie. Widzisz tego niskiego grubego faceta w niebieskim garniturze.

- Uhh. Tak. Te ciuchy to chyba kupił z dwadzieścia lat temu. To co mi o nim powiesz?

- No dobra. Pochodzi z małego miasteczka. Zgrywa biznesmena, ale chyba nie za bardzo mu to wychodzi. Kiedyś był księdzem, ale nagle, pewnego dnia zorientował się, że wino i kasa, to dla niego za mało – rzeczywiście szczęście mi sprzyjało, bo obok niego usiadła wyzywająco ubrana kobieta po czterdziestce. Ślinił się na zbyt obfity jak na wiek dekolt jak głupi. - Jego hobby to wypychanie zwierząt. – kontynuowałem - Na imię ma zapewne Jeffrey. A kandydatka numer dwa, to piękna Candy.

Kobieta właśnie niby dyskretnie poprawiała sobie stanik, oby jej dosyć obwisły sztuczny biust był jeszcze lepiej wyeksponowany. Żuła niechlujnie gumę. Przeleciała szybko usta oczojebną, tandetną różową szminką i poprawiła tlenione włosy.

-Candy – kontynuowała rozbawiona Bella – ma niezwykle głęęęęboką osobowość. Studiowała robotykę i pracowała jeszcze za czasów nauki dla NASA. Jest wyjątkowo zdolna jednak ta praca ją nużyła, więc mimo talentu zrezygnowała z niej. W chwili obecnej jest asystentką w salonie samochodów używanych. Za pewne na dzisiejszej aukcji ma kupić jakieś stylowe biurko dla podwyższenia ego swojego szefa.

Coraz trudniej było nam powstrzymać głośny śmiech. Ludzie już patrzyli na nas krzywo.

- Ponadto Candy – mówiłem dalej – ma cztery siostry rodzone, i dwie przyrodnie. Może pochwalić się rekordem miasteczka pod względem największego kupna gum do żucia. Przebiła tym nawet całą miejscową szkołę podstawową.

- Jej hobby – Bells zastanowiła się na chwilę – to bingo w pobliskim kościele, a poza tym, o czym nie wiedzą nawet jej najbliżsi przyjaciele – w tym momencie „Jeffrey" i „Candy" zaczęli szeptem flirtować, dyskretnie wymieniać jednoznaczne gesty –nawet Jeffrey – podkreśliła rozbawiona Bella – to oglądanie filmów erotycznych z fabułą.

-Hmm.. – wciąż przyglądałem się parze naszych ulubieńców. Idealnie, ponieważ „Candy" dyskretnie przejechała tipsami po udzie „Jeffreya" kończąc na jego przyrodzeniu. Ten poruszył się podniecony i objął ją ramieniem. Cóż. Chyba myśleli, że nikt tego nie zauważył. FAIL. Wybuchliśmy ponownie śmiechem.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że tej nocy nie spędzą samotnie – zadrwiła.

- Tak. Bez wątpienia – przytaknąłem.

Przed rozpoczęciem aukcji zdołaliśmy obgadać jeszcze tylko trzy osoby, co bardzo nas zasmuciło. Nie powiem, ta gra była naprawdę rewelacyjna.

Na szczęście Belli udało się kupić prawie wszystkie przedmioty na których jej zależało. Przy niektórych konsultowała się telefonicznie z Jasperem lub Alice.

Aukcja powoli zmierzała ku końcowi. Teraz nadszedł moment na mnie.

Od samego początku, gdy tylko rano weszliśmy, spodobała mi się mała toaletka. Była bardzo stara jeszcze z okresu wojny secesyjnej. Na małym gustownym stoliczku ustawione były trzy wysokie lustra. Naprzeciwko główne, największe i rozłożone po bokach skrzydła. Lustra trochę zaśniedziały z wiekiem, ale uważałem, że tylko dodaje jej to uroku. Blacik przyozdobiony był pięknymi wzorami z różnych odcieni drewna. Ponadto od frontu miała dwie szufladki. Jedną dużą na damskie przedmioty i drugą malutką na najcenniejszą biżuterię. Po nakręceniu pod blatem i otwarciu tej drugiej uruchamiała się pozytywka ze starą melodią. Istne dzieło sztuki. Zapewne wymagała renowacji, ale postawiłem sobie za punkt honoru ją zdobyć. Postanowiłem sobie również, że odświeżę ją i podaruję Belli. Wiem. Jestem totalnym idiotą, ale musiałem to zrobić.

W końcu idiocie ciężko jest wytłumaczyć, że postępuje głupio.

Zacząłem licytować. Na moje nieszczęście jebak leśny „Jeffrey" też chciał ją kupić. W końcu cena osiągnęła ponad dwieście dolarów więc sobie odpuścił. O Tak! Słodkie zwycięstwo. Toaletka była moja. Przez cały czas Bella nie odezwała się do mnie słowem. Patrzyła tylko ciekawa, co ja do jasnej cholery wyczyniam. Nie skomentowała tego jednak.

W końcu zaczęliśmy się zbierać. Zostały do wylicytowania z trzy przedmioty, ale żadne z nas nie było nimi zainteresowane.

Poszliśmy do okienka umówić się na załadunek naszego towaru.

Czekaliśmy przed samochodem aż wyniosą nam wszystkie rzeczy na parking.

Właśnie wystawili z wózka mój cudny zakup jak minął nas „Jeffrey" z „Candy". Był nieźle wkurwiony i patrzył na mnie z delikatnie mówiąc zawiścią w oczach. Mówi się trudno. Dałem więcej, więc była moja. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego arogancko, na co splunął i podszedł do swojej nowej przyjaciółki, która szła parę kroków przed nim wciąż coś do niego mówiąc z zapałem gestykulując.

Bella stała bezradnie przy ciężarówce bujając się nieporadnie z nogi na nogę.

- Edward? – Zapytała nie odrywając wzroku od rozładowywanych z wózka towarów przed samochód. Trzymała niepewnie dłoń na ustach i nerwowo nią kręciła.

- Tak? – podszedłem do niej wciąż dumny jak paw za wygranie aukcji z tym dupkiem.

-Chyba wylicytowałam o jakieś trzy stoły i zestawy krzeseł za dużo - powiedziała zmartwiona i mocno zakłopotana - To się tu nie zmieści…

Rzeczywiście miała rację. Dopóki nie wystawili nam wszystkich przedmiotów na parking nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jest ich aż tak dużo, no i że są to naprawdę duuuuuże gabaryty.

- Poczekaj. Zaraz coś wymyślę. – Poszedłem z powrotem do okienka, z którego pokwitowaliśmy odbiór i uiściliśmy zapłatę.

W między czasie zadzwoniłem do Emmeta ale ten niestety nie miał dobrych wiadomości. Wszystkie samochody mamy w trasie, więc któryś z chłopaków będzie mógł wpaść dopiero jutro przed 12. Cholerny szalony sezon przeprowadzek!

Dowiedziałem się również, że regulamin pozwala im jedynie na zabranie wszystkich rzeczy na raz, lub pozostawienie ich aż do odbioru w innym terminie. Nie zgodzili się na dzielenie go na samochody na dwa dni.

Poszedłem przekazać Belli wiadomość. Nie ucieszyła się. Już miała dzwonić do Jaspera, że dzisiaj niestety wrócą z pustymi rękami, kiedy coś zaświtało mi w głowie.

- Nie dzwoń. – Powiedziałem trochę gwałtowniej, niż planowałem – myślę, że ekonomiczniej będzie, jeżeli zostaniemy tu na noc. Rano Misiek przyśle nam drugi samochód i załadujemy obydwa no i… i potem odstawimy wszystko do hotelu… - zawahałem się przez chwilkę, ponieważ plan w mojej głowie wyglądał nieco lepiej. – Co Ty na to?

- Y… Czy ja wiem? Musiałabym zadzwonić do Jaspera i Alice, że nie będzie mnie jutro w pracy. – po chwili dodała nieco pewniej – ale z kolei mielibyśmy szansę na jeszcze jeden posiłek w tej smażalni…

- O ile jeszcze nas tam wpuszczą. – zaśmiałem się, a Bella oczywiście spłonęła rumieńcem

- No dobra. Już dzwonię ich poinformować – zaczęła szukać połączenie i zawahała się na sekundę uśmiechając się złośliwie – jeden warunek Potworze!

- Zgadzam się w ciemno Odkurzaczu. – zamachałem znacząco brwiami

- Doceniam Twoją uległość, i miej na uwadze, że nie omieszkam jej wykorzystać. – tym razem to ona uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco. – Nie zmusisz mnie do siedzenia w foteliku dla dzieci!

Podszedł do mnie facet z obsługi w niebieskim kombinezonie. Kazał pokwitować powrót naszego towaru do magazynu, i zaczęli go pakować.

- To wszystko? – powiedziałem szczerze zaskoczony – myślałem, że przywiążesz mnie do łóżka i każesz zgwałcić stadzie wygłodniałych kobiet, albo coś w tym rodzaju.

- Nie kuś – odpowiedziała tajemniczo Bella, poczym wsiadła do samochodu.

…...Dojechaliśmy do małego hoteliku na skarpie. Był to trzeci z rzędu przez nas odwiedzony, ponieważ ze względu na jakiś kretyński zjazd miłośników twórczości Wirginii Wolf nigdzie nie było miejsc.

Nasz hotel był kwiecisty i staromodny. Jego właścicielami były dwie siostry bliźniaczki, stare panny (jak głosiła tabliczka informacyjna na froncie obiektu: Panny Whitelove zapraszają), które były słodkie aż do porzygania. Miały około 60-ciu lat i uśmiechały się tak samo ubrane zza recepcji. W tle leciała mdła muzyka. Wszędzie były motywy kwiatów i kotów. Mnóstwo małych stoliczków na których stały wazoniki z różnymi kwiatami. Na kominku w salonie stała przerażająca plejada setek figurek. Każda była inna, jednak bez względu czy ceramiczna czy kryształowa miały jeden wspólny element. Wszystkie przedstawiały koty.

W końcu odważyliśmy się podejść do lady. Po wymienieniu paru uprzejmości dowiedzieliśmy się o wolne miejsca.

Niestety był tylko jeden wolny pokój.

Przynajmniej z podwójnym łóżkiem. Popatrzyłem kątem oka, jak Bells przyjmuje tą wiadomość. Ale starsze panie zaatakowały nas na przemian pytaniami jak z karabinu maszynowego.

- Jesteście rodzeństwem?

-Skąd przyjechaliście?

- Co Was do nas sprowadza?

- Czy też kochacie Wolf?

- Czy długo planujecie zostać?

-Czy Wy też kochaaaacie koty?

- Jak podoba się Wam okolica?

- Jesteście głodni?

- Wybieracie się na seans filmowy na plaży?

- Nie. – odparła przerażona Bella. – nie jesteśmy rodzeństwem…

Właścicielki od razu krzywo na nas spojrzały.

– Skoro nie jesteście rodzeństwem, to…

-To sama nie wiem… - dokończyła druga – zaprzeczyła głową z dezaprobatą.

Nastała krępująca cisza. Popatrzyliśmy na siebie z Bellą. Obydwoje byliśmy zmęczeni, i wiedzieliśmy, że możemy mieć duży problem ze znalezieniem gdzieś blisko noclegu.

- Widzą Panie? To taka zabawna historia. Wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem. A tak naprawdę… He He – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie – my się dopiero co pobraliśmy.

Spojrzała na mnie wymownie, natychmiast podjąłem grę i objąłem ją czule za ramię. Pocałowałem w czoło.

Starsze Panny przyjrzały nam się podejrzliwie. Udałem że tego nie widzę, i czule pocałowałem Bellę w usta. Poprawiłem uciekający kosmyk włosów za ucho.

- No dobrze - zacmokała jedna z właścicielek i wypisała piórem papiery – nazwisko.

- Edward i Bella Cullen'owie – powiedziałem dumnie przyciskając Bellę do siebie.

- Ale nie macie żadnych nałogów – zapytała ta bardziej podejrzliwa stojąc z boku i wciąż nam się przyglądając.

- Nie- odparłem

- Żadnych – dodała pewnie Bella i wyciągnęła rękę po klucz.

- Dobrze. Pokój numer 27 Kochaneczki.

- A gdzie Wasz bagaż? Chyba macie coś ze sobą? Prawda?

- Niestety mieliśmy pewne problemy podczas naszej podróży – zacząłem się tłumaczyć.

- Tak. Niestety. Taki przykry incydent, że skradziono nam nasze bagaże. Ale dokumenty i wszystkie pieniądze na szczęście mieliśmy przy sobie. – Dodała Bella uspokajając ciekawskie panny.

- Jesteśmy tacy szczęśliwi we dwoje, że postanowiliśmy nie przerywać naszego miesiąca miodowego. W końcu, to tylko rzeczy. Czym są jakieś materialne przedmioty w obliczu miłości? – Zapytałem retorycznie swoim niskim seksownym głosem wprawiając tym właścicielki w jedno długie „Ohhhhhh" i serię romantycznych westchnień.

Ponownie delikatnie obróciłem ku sobie Bellę, i wykorzystując sytuację pocałowałem czule w te nieziemskie usta. Czego nie omieszkała podsumować głębokim rumieńcem.

- Tu macie jeszcze program zjazdu miłośników Pani Wolf. Życzymy przyjemnego pobytu, kwiecistych humorów i kociej zabawy – powiedziała dziarsko właścicielka. I obydwie nam pomachały.

- Zabójcze motto – powiedziałem nawiązując do wypowiedzi właścicielki i wskazując na dołączony do klucza kawałek drewna wycięty w kształcie dużego serca. Z jednej strony był numer pokoju, natomiast z drugiej widniał wyryty zgrabnie zasłyszany przez nas slogan.

- Fakt. Dobrze, że to tylko jedna noc. Coś czuję, że po tygodniu spędzonym w tym miejscu kupiłabym sobie kota, zmieniła tapety na ścianie i postanowiła zostać starą panną. Uroczo!

- Albo obydwoje trafilibyśmy do pokoju bez klamek – zadrwiłem. Lecz wchodząc na piętro i rozglądając się po wystroju coraz mniej było mi do śmiechu. Miejsce to przyprawiało każdego zdrowego na umyśle człowieka co najmniej o zawrót głowy. Słodycz wręcz ściekała po ścianie. Wszystko było w bolący sposób do siebie dopasowane.

W końcu doszliśmy przed drzwi z numerem 27. Pod napisem namalowany był wielki śpiący kotek z różową kokardą na głowie.

Zatrzymaliśmy się jak wryci.

Bella głośno wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

- Gotowy? – zapytała niepewnie.

- Czy ja wiem… Bells. Trochę się boję. Może jednak prześpimy się w moim samochodzie?

Zapytałem z nadzieją w głosie. Serio. Miałem dziwne przeczucie, że ciężka noc i poranek z obolałymi plecami byłby mniej traumatycznym przeżyciem.

- Oj tam oj tam. Daj spokój. To tylko pokój. To tylko jedna noc. Prawda? – teraz i ona była niepewna. – W końcu… Co nam się może stać? – spojrzała na mnie po czym podjęła męską decyzję – IDZIEMY – przekręciła klucz i złapała za klamkę.

- Tuż za Tobą, Mała.

Weszliśmy do pokoju. A właściwie ledwie zrobiliśmy dwa kroki za próg i nas wryło.

To, co zobaczyliśmy przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Całe pomieszczenie było wytapetowane gęsto w wszelkiej maści kwiaty. Ten sam wzór widniał na zasłonkach pościeli oraz fotelach.

Kwiecisty był również dywan, kinkiety, drzwi do łazienki. Na wszystkich możliwych powierzchniach typu szafki nocne, stoliczek kawowy między wspomnianymi dużymi fotelami, gazetniku czy małym biureczku znajdowały się różnokolorowe haftowane i dziergane serwetki. Mimo, iż pokój miał około dziesięciu metrów kwadratowych umieszczono w nim aż cztery wazony ze Świerzymi kwiatami. Na ścianach wisiały małe dywaniki, o dziwo również w kwieciste wzory lub z motywem kocim. Nad dużym łożem znajdowała się olbrzymia rama. Jednak nie było w niej żadnego obrazu, a wielka kompozycja z suszonych kwiatów za szybą.

Na pościeli rozsypano płatki róż i pozostawiono dwie czekoladki w kształcie różyczek.

O MÓJ BOŻE!

Już chciałem się ewakuować, lecz Bella przezornie zdążyła kopnąć drzwi, które zamknęły się z głośnym trzaśnięciem.

- Bells, błagam Cię. Ja tu nie zostanę. Wiesz jakie będę miał koszmary do końca życia. Wprowadzisz mnie w stany lękowe. Błagam – uklęknąłem przed Nią na kolana i przyciskałem Jej dłonie do swojej twarzy. – Skarbie, kochanie… Błagam. Będę Ci posłuszny do końca życia. Tylko mnie tu nie zamykaj.

Roześmiała się głośno i wyrwała swoje ręce z mojego uścisku.

Usiadła na łóżku i poklepała miejsce obok.

- Wszystko co mówisz, jest naprawdę bardzo kuszące. – rozglądała się zadziwiona po pomieszczeniu, jakby jedno krótkie spojrzenie nie wystarczyło na ogarnięcie wszystkich dziwactw które razem tworzyły ten pokój - Wiesz? Zawsze chciałam mieć własnego niewolnika. – wciąż tkwiłem na kolanach więc zachęciła mnie – no chodź. Przecież nic Ci tu nie grozi… - uśmiechnęła się wrednie – chyba… - dodała, wracając do „podziwiania" dekoracji.

Niechętnie podniosłem się i usiadłem obok.

- Bells, te tapety się na mnie patrzą… - powiedziałem niczym obłąkany.

- Obawiam się, że rozumiem, o co Ci chodzi. – nagle zapłonęła entuzjazmem i zrywając się z łóżka pociągnęła mnie za rękę – chodź! Myślę, że najlepsze wciąż przed nami! – patrzyłem na Nią nie mając pojęcia o czym mówi więc szybko sprostowała – mam dziwne wrażenie, że łazienka jest jeszcze bardziej przerażająca – zamachała podniecona brwiami.

Nie myliła się. Naszym oczom ukazało się dosyć duże pomieszczenie z ogromną (myślę, że spokojnie zmieścilibyśmy się we dwójkę plus jakieś igraszki) staromodną wanną na środku. Kafelki miały oczywiście kwiatowy wzór. Przy dużym blacie z dwoma umywalkami stały wazony z suszkami. Wszędzie kwiatowe płyny, szampony, mydła. Ubikacja była przystrojona w włochatą osłonkę w kształcie kota a tuż przy kibelku oraz wannie leżały dywaniki w tym samym kształcie. Wszystko to tworzyło przerażającą całość.

Ustaliliśmy że przydałby się drobny wypad na zakupy. W końcu nie przewidywaliśmy noclegu.

Mijając recepcje pomachałem właścicielką. Coraz bardziej podobał mi się mały teatrzyk jaki odgrywaliśmy wspólnie . Objąłem moją „żonę" i poszliśmy do samochodu.

- To co? Najpierw sklep, a potem wybierzemy się do smażalni Kochanie? – zapytała rozbawiona.

- Jak sobie życzysz Najdroższa. Twoje prośba jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Proste zakupy zajęły nam więcej czasu, niż mógłbym sobie wyobrazić. Nie chodzi o to, że Bella jest zakupoholiczką i musiała przymierzyć każdy ciuch. O nie. Ona jest zupełnie inna.

Ale do tego już powoli powinienem się przyzwyczajać. Po pierwsze: nie byliśmy w centrum handlowym, jak zakładałem, ale wybraliśmy się do olbrzymiego miejscowego supermarketu. Można tam było kupić wszystko. Od kosiarki po lokówkę. Po drugie, kupę czasu wybraliśmy zestaw słodyczy na wieczór. Ilości były jak dla wojska, ale myślę, że przy Belli może nam nawet zabraknąć.

Następnie szczoteczki do zębów, po okolicznościowym podkoszulku z wizerunkiem Wirginii Wolf oraz parę nikomu do niczego nie potrzebnych dupereli.

Gdy usiedliśmy przy tym samym co wcześniej stoliku w naszej nowej ulubionej smażalni ryb było już po ósmej.

Tym razem posadziłem Bellę obok siebie na kanapie, tłumacząc to chęcią uniknięcia ewentualnych wypadków.

Ta sama kelnerka, która obsługiwała nas wcześniej, podeszła w bardzo dobrym humorze. Widocznie nasze zachowanie i sowity napiwek sprawił, że byliśmy jej ulubionymi klientami.

Okazało się jednak, że nie tylko to.

- Witamy ponownie nowożeńców! – zaczęła dziarskim tonem. – Panny Whitelove mówiły, że się u nich zatrzymaliście. I strasznie mi przykro z powodu Waszych bagaży. Mam nadzieję, że nie stało się to w naszej okolicy – dodała szczerze przejęta.

Patrzyliśmy na nią otępiali, więc szybko sprostowała.

- To małe miasteczko. Wieści naprawdę szybko się rozchodzą. Szczególnie o tak sympatycznej parze jak Wy. Cieszę się, że przypadła Wam do gustu nasza smażalnia. Mam nadzieję, że hotel również. Czyż nie jest uroczy?

- Tak. Jest wprost…. – Zaczęła Bella szukając delikatnego określenia.

- Zjawiskowy – dokończyłem rozbawiony.

Chwilę z nią porozmawialiśmy, po czym złożyliśmy zamówienie.

Kolacja była idealna. Siedzieliśmy przytuleni z Bellą. Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się do łez.

Z idylli wyrwał nas telefon Belli. Dzwonił Jasper.

Rozmawiała z nim przez chwilę o meblach, o tym, czy przyjemnie spędza czas. Z tego co słyszałem chyba, włączył ją na głośnik, bo w tle co chwila przekrzykiwały się dwie kobiety opowiadając coś śmiesznego i mówiąc że za Nią tęsknią. Bella przekręciła oczami i bezgłośnie powiedziała w tłumaczeniu „Alice i Rose" i zaczęła chichotać.

Tymczasem podeszła do nas kelnerka.

- Mogę już zabrać? Widzę, że już skończyliście. Smakowało Wam?

- Było wprost idealne. Chyba będę tu przyjeżdżał codziennie – fakt. Jedzenie mieli zabójcze.

- Czy życzą sobie państwo coś jeszcze? Może Pana żona ma na coś ochotę?

- Bello? – Zapytałem automatycznie.

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, bo bardzo podobała mi się ta wizja. Spojrzałem czule na Bellę, ale Jej nie było do śmiechu.

- Nie! Al! Cicho Rose! Jasper, nie teraz! Wytłumaczę Wam potem. Kocham Was! Pa-a.

Szybko wyłączyła telefon i rzuciła go na stół.

Nieco skonsternowana kelnerka zatrzymała się nad naszym stołem nie wiedząc, czy ma zostać, czy przypadkiem nam nie przeszkadza.

- Pani pytała, czy chcemy coś jeszcze… - wytłumaczyłem Belli.

- Nie. Dziękujemy. Było wyśmienite. Czy możemy prosić rachunek? – powiedziała stanowczo, lecz uprzejmie.

- Wszystko okej?

- T. Tak.. – poczekała, aż kelnerka odejdzie – Alice, Rose i Jasper usłyszeli Waszą rozmowę. I domagają się natychmiastowych wyjaśnień, czemu ktoś miałby uważać nas za małżeństwo… - Wybuchliśmy obydwoje śmiechem. Akurat podeszła pani z rachunkiem.

Zapłaciłem, ponownie zostawiając duży napiwek. A co? Niech dobrze zapamiętają Państwo Cullenów. Wciąż bawiła mnie ta myśl.

Wstaliśmy i Bella pociągnęła mnie za rękę. Zaprowadziła do samochodu.

Wsiedliśmy, a ja rozbawiony czekałem na instrukcje.

- Z powrotem do sklepu… Kochanie… JUŻ – i podekscytowana zapięła pasy.

Z piskiem opon zahamowałem pod supermarketem. Kazała mi zostać, a sama wyleciała z samochodu niczym burza. Oczywiście zachwiała się trochę co zaowocowało rumieńcem na twarzy i moim rozbawieniem.

Już po kilkunastu minutach wróciła z olbrzymią pełną, ekologiczną torba na zakupy.

Nie pokazała mi, co w niej jest. Postawiła za swoim fotelem.

- Do hotelu… Proszę… Skarbie… - I znów ten jej tajemniczy uśmiech. Widziałem w Jej radosnych oczach, że ma plan. Jednak wiedziałem również, że nie będzie mi dane go poznać zanim ona mi na to nie pozwoli. Nie pozostało mi nic, tylko cierpliwie czekać.

Podobało mi się to. Całkowicie się Jej oddałem.

Dojechaliśmy do hotelu. Poprosiła mnie, żebym zaniósł torbę na górę, ale nie podglądał, co w niej jest. Ulokowaliśmy się w pokoju. Rozpakowałem poprzednie zakupy i zaniosłem szczoteczki do zębów do łazienki.

Wanna właśnie napełniała się wodą.

Po chwili Bella weszła do łazienki z dwoma kieliszkami w dłoni. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy wymknęła się na dół po szkło.

Postawiła je na blacie ze zlewami. Jeden z nich napełniła lodem, który również jakoś zdobyła od właścicielek.

Wyjęła z ostatnich zakupów dwie butelki szampana i włożyła je do lodu. Wyciągnęła również dużą paczkę dorodnych truskawek, olejki do kąpieli, co ciekawe, w torbie znajdowało się wiele innych rzeczy, ale gestem zabroniła mi teraz tam zaglądać.

Poprosiła mnie o nalanie nam szampana. Odwróciłem się więc do blatu i napełniłem obydwa kieliszki. Wrzuciłem do nich po truskawce i chciałem podać Belli.

Jednak stanąłem jak wryty, bo właśnie stała przede mną w pięknej koronkowej czarnej bieliźnie i wchodziła w niej do wanny.

Głową wskazała mi, żebym położył kieliszki i truskawki na małym stoliczku, który jakimś cudem zdążyła dostawić z sypialni w między czasie.

Wykonałem polecenie i niecierpliwie czekałem, co dalej.

Czy mam ją zostawić?

Czy mam dołączyć?

Na ile mi pozwoli?

Powoli wysunęła stopę a potem łydkę z gęstej piany i oparła ją o brzeg wanny.

O rzesz kurwa. Mój fiut był twardy jak skała. Niemiłosiernie pulsował w moich bokserkach. Pragnął się stamtąd jak najszybciej wyrwać.

Wciąż nie mogłem się ruszyć. Musiałem to usłyszeć z Jej ust. Musiałem wiedzieć, czego konkretnie ode mnie chce.

- Nie dołączysz do mnie? – wyszeptała ponętnym głosem – Myślałam, że mogę liczyć na wspólną kąpiel z własnym mężem. – dodała. Ja pierdolę. Żeby Ona tylko wiedziała, co robiła ze mną tymi słowami. Było to dla mnie zaproszenie do marzenia.

Musiałem być bardzo ostrożny żeby nie zmusić jej do niczego.

Nie chciałem, żeby moje pragnienie wygrało kosztem jej potrzeb. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić.

Złapała za jeden kieliszek i napiła się szampana.

DROGA WOLNA! Pomyślałem. Dostałem jasne pozwolenie. Co ma być to będzie. Nie miałem siły się już kontrolować, przed powiedzeniem czegoś, lub chociażby dotknięciem jej ręki, policzków.

Tak bardzo tego pragnąłem. Tak bardzo tego potrzebowałem.

Zdjąłem moją ulubioną koszulę. Rozpinałem guzik po guziku. Bardzo powoli. Potem rozporek, już miałem ściągnąć spodnie. Przez cały ten czas Bella nie spuszczała ze mnie wzroku. Ja pierdole! Czułem się jak striptizerka, przed napalonym kolesiem, tyle że zamienieni rolami.

Bells zmysłowo oblizała usta, spijając zabłąkaną kropelkę szampana.

O kurwa! Zajebiście. Chcesz grać w tą grę Mała? Nie ma sprawy. Ale ta gra jest dla dwojga.

Gwałtownie zsunąłem spodnie w dół.

Podszedłem do wanny i delikatnie dłonią przesunąłem od stopy aż po połowę uda, gdzie reszta nikła pod wodą.

O tak. Wywołałem u Niej gęsią skórkę i dreszcz. Jej oczy zapłonęły pożądaniem.

Mam Cię, Maleńka.

Ale nie tylko po niej było widać skutki naszego kontaktu. Moje bokserki były aż napięte, co nie uszło uwadze Belli. Uśmiechnęła się wrednie, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wyjęła z opakowania truskawkę i ja pierdole. No normalnie kurwa myślałem, że się na Nią rzucę!

To powinno być zabronione! Czy kobiety w ogóle zdają sobie sprawę, jak takim drobnym gestem mogą całkowicie rozbroić faceta. To kurwa nie fair!

- To jak?

Jak mógłbym Jej odmówić? No właśnie.

Schyliłem się i powoli wsadziłem rękę do wody. Niby przypadkowo moje usta znalazły się tuż nad Jej kolanem.

- Myślę, - pocałowałem Ją w kolano - że woda jest… – zszedłem z pocałunkiem trochę niżej na wewnętrzną stronę uda - odpowiednia… - pocałowałem po raz trzeci.

Poczułem jak napręża ciało i odchyla się do tyłu podsuwając mi się do kolejnego pocałunku.

Tą bitwę wygrałem, pomyślałem triumfując w głowie. Gwałtownie wstałem i otrzepałem rękę z wody. W Jej oczach widziałem, że chce więcej.

O tak. Nie tylko mi było tu mało. Jeszcze bardziej się podnieciłem.

Sięgnąłem po swój kieliszek i wypiłem jego zawartość na raz. Wziąłem schłodzoną butelkę i napełniłem nasze olbrzymie kieliszki do wina (niestety widocznie nie mieli odpowiedniejszych w hotelu) do pełna kończąc ją przy tym.

Odkładając butelkę schowałem w dłoni dużą kostkę lodu. Wreszcie wszedłem do wanny siadając naprzeciwko Belli.

Mrużyła z zadowolenia oczy. Nie śpieszyliśmy się. Woleliśmy się tym delektować. Była cała moja. A fakt, że obydwoje wciąż byliśmy w bieliźnie nadawał całej sprawie smaczku. Nie mogłoby być tak prosto i bezpośrednio. Boże, ile ja bym dał, żeby do tego doszło?

Nie chodzi o to, że chciałbym ją zaliczyć. Ja Jej pragnę. Chce się z Nią kochać. Obudzić się obok Niej. Rozmawiać. Wszystko.

Nie mam nic do stracenia. Muszę postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. I nic mnie już nie obchodzi.

Bella odprężyła się i zamknęła oczy. Oparła głowę o zagłówek.

Wykorzystałem sytuację i resztką kostki przejechałem po opartej o wannę nodze. Od końców palców, po same udo. Aż do miejsca gdzie zakrywała je woda.

- Śpisz? – powiedziałem ochrypłym z podniecenia głosem

- A myślisz, że mój mąż mi na to pozwala? – uśmiechnęła się wciąż nie otwierając powiek.

- Czy jako Twój mąż, mógłbym usłyszeć co sądzisz o pewnej sprawie? – zapytałem rzucając się ze skarpy. Pytanie, czy spadochron się otworzy czy nie. Wszystko albo nic.

- Jako że mój mąż jest moim mężem, to może mnie prosić o wszystko…

Hmm… Dobry początek! Masowałem Jej stopy.

- Więc tak sobie myślę, że… - zawahałem się, starając się dobrać odpowiednie słowa – oczywiście hipotetycznie… Że spotkają się dwie osoby, którym jest naprawdę dobrze ze sobą, i hipotetycznie oczywiście może nawet są przez przypadek małżeństwem, ale przypuśćmy, że wcześniej jedna z tych osób jest w związku, no… może takim luźnym, ale zawsze związku.

Ale przez to, że jest to związek osób tej samej płci, i że jakby nie jest to takie jednoznaczne… To czy może jest jakaś szansa na coś? Czy można?

- Zależy. Myślę, że ta osoba musiała by bardzo tego pragnąć, bo wtedy nie byłoby to małżeństwo na jedną noc. Chyba musiałoby to być wszystko albo nic… - dopowiedziała, a mi klatka piersiowa przepełniała się szczęściem niczym balonik z helem.

- I czy ta hipotetyczna osoba mogła by porzucić dawny tryb życia dla tego co ma być później. Czy może z tego zrezygnować?

Nasz kontakt fizyczny przybierał na mocy. Pieszczoty były coraz śmielsze i intensywniejsze. Myślę, że obydwoje tego pragnęliśmy.

- Edward? – Powiedziała szeptem, dzieliło nas już zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Czułem pulsujący ból podniecenia w moim kroczu.

- Tak? – wyszeptałem kładąc rękę na Jej policzku. Odsunąłem kosmyk.

- Czy możesz coś dla mnie zrobić?

- Bells, do cholery wiesz, że choćbym chciał, nawet nie potrafię Ci odmówić. – wywarczałem to wręcz, bo byłem zły na siebie, że zupełnie nie potrafiłem nad sobą zapanować.

- Pocałuj mnie, proszę…

Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie gwałtownie. Nasze usta spotkały się i wpiły w siebie łapczywie. Wszystko pękło w jednej chwili. To, czego się spodziewałem było stokroć słabsze od rzeczywistości.

Objąłem Ją czule i przyciągnąłem na siebie. Przytuliła się do mnie mocno i pocałowała w kark, gdyż potrzebowaliśmy chwili na złapanie powietrza.

Woda była gorąca. Cała łazienka zaparowana. Szampan przyjemnie uderzał do głowy.

Na swoim penisie czułem siedzącą okrakiem Bellę w samej koronkowej bieliźnie.

Pieściłem jej piersi przez stanik. Musieliśmy… Pragnęliśmy… O kurwa! Wciąż było nam mało najzwyklejszych pocałunków. Chociaż do normalności, to było im daleko.

Kołysaliśmy się namiętnie splątani. Bella ocierała się o mnie delikatnie wzmagając obustronne podniecenie.

Obydwoje dyszeliśmy ciężko. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że do tego dojdzie.

I wtedy usłyszałem najpiękniejsze słowa z drżących ust mojej ukochanej.

- Edward – wyszeptała przygryzając płatek mojego ucha – wejdź we mnie…

Bańka ponownie pękła.

Zerwałem się na równe nogi z Bellą oplecioną wokół mojej talii. Przytrzymałem się ostrożnie brzegu podczas wychodzenia z wody. Nie chciałem nas wyjebać.

Fakt. Kurewsko głupio byłoby zakończyć ten wieczór np. złamaną ręką na ostrym dyżurze, zamiast w łóżku.

Gdy już stałem stabilnie podciągnąłem Ją sobie usadawiając nasze miejsca intymne dokładnie obok siebie i umożliwiając kontynuację pocałunków.

- Skarbie, doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa – i rzuciłem się z Nią na łóżko.

- Powiedziałam – wyprężyła się, wywołując niemalże fizyczny ból mojej pałki – wejdź, bo się rozmyślę… - i uśmiechnęła przebiegle.

Zdjąłem Jej stanik i zacząłem lizać te piękne jędrne piersi. Dodatkowe emocje potęgował fakt, że byliśmy cali mokrzy. Chyba zabraliśmy na sobie pół wanny wody.

To było tak kurewsko seksowne.

Jej piersi smakowały niczym niebo. Wiedziałem, że w takim tempie, zaraz bym w Nią wystrzelił, więc musiałem się opanować, żeby jak najdłużej móc cieszyć się moją Małą.

Zerwałem z niej brutalnie majtki, czym ją zaskoczyłem, bo aż pisnęła.

- Cicho kobieto! – wymruczałem i uśmiechnąłem się szczęśliwy, widząc że to ja mam teraz nad nią całkowitą władzę. – To mąż jest od wydawania rozkazów.

Wręcz brutalnie ją pocałowałem, równie gwałtownie i niespodziewanie kończąc. Następnie podciągnąłem ją do siebie za uda i wbiłem językiem w Jej gorącą cipkę.

Prawie natychmiast zaczęła jęczeć z rozkoszy, co tylko podbudowało moje ego.

Oj tak, Maleńka, pomyślałem. Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.

Już po kilku minutach dawania jej rozkoszy, okrutnego zwalniania tępa oraz ponownego przyśpieszania Bella szczytowała wykrzykując moje imię.

Czułem jak reaguje cały organizm. Co się z Nią dzieje podczas długiego potężnego orgazmu.

Dobrze. Tak. To było dobre.

Opadła spełniona na łóżko. Przytuliłem się i pocałowałem.

Łapczywie odbierała moje pocałunki spijając swoją kobiecość z moich ust.

Zajebiście podniecające.

W końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie.

- Wejdź we mnie… Trzeci raz Cię nie poproszę… Teraz. – powiedziała łamiącym się z napięcia głosem.

Ściągnąłem natychmiast bokserki i spełniłem Jej prośbę.

Była taka wilgotna. I taka ciasna.

Każdym milimetrem swojego fiuta, czułem jak mnie ciasno oplata. Woła do siebie. Krzyczy o więcej.

Byliśmy jak dwa jebane klocki lego. Idealnie do siebie dopasowane. Stworzone dla siebie. Takie proste. Wszystko z założenia do siebie pasowało. I obydwoje o tym wiedzieliśmy.

Delikatnie go wsuwałem. Z doświadczenia wiem, że muszę to robić powoli ze względu na dosyć duży rozmiar. A z Bellą chciałem być wyjątkowo ostrożny. Musi być wszystko okej.

Kilka razy jęknęła przeciągle. Więc nachyliłem się nad nią aby móc ją pocałować.

Byłem już w połowie gdy wyszeptała do mojego ucha.

- Tak strasznie tego pragnęłam… Już tamtej nocy Cię pragnęłam…

O kurwa! Oniemiałem. Czyli jednak pamiętała. O fuck! Jeszcze bardziej mnie to podnieciło przez co gwałtownie wszedłem w Nią do końca.

Jęk był prawie tak spełniony jak przy ostatnim orgazmie.

- Wypieprz mnie. Zrób to! – rozkazała podniecona.

Niczym rozjuszony byk poderwałem Ją z łóżka wciąż będąc w Niej.

Oparłem plecami o ścianę, i głęboko penetrowałem.

Jęki przybierały na sile. Było mi coraz ciężej się powstrzymać.

Rzuciliśmy się z powrotem na łóżko, ale tym razem to ona przejęła pałeczkę…

Cóż. Dosłownie, to Ona przejęła pałeczkę, bo już po chwili siedziała na mnie okrakiem ujeżdżając. Torturowała mnie zmianą tempa i głębokością na jaką pozwalała mi wejść..

O mój Boże! Ta kobieta mnie zabije!

Czułem się, jakby serce dosłownie miało mi wyskoczyć z piersi.

Długo się jeszcze zabawialiśmy doprowadzając wzajemnie do granic wytrzymałości.

Nasz maraton zakończyliśmy wspólnym szczytowaniem.

Spojrzałem na Jej twarz. Akurat skończyliśmy gdy znów ja byłem na górze. Poprawiłem Jej włosy. Wytarłem łzę która wypływała z kącika oka.

Pocałowałem krótko, ale namiętnie w usta. W nos. Oczy. Szyję, policzki, uszy.

Poczułem rozpierające mnie wewnątrz szczęście.

Ona jest moja. Tylko moja.

Po wielu godzinach rozmów i czułych gestów w końcu zasnęliśmy.

Rozdział 13 Bella POV

Leżałam na czymś mokrym. W dodatku było mi chłodno. Czułam gęsią skórkę na moim całym nagim ciele.

Zaraz? Co? Nagim?

Gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy, ale wciąż bałam się ruszyć.

Leżałam przytulona do Edwarda. Byliśmy nadzy, a całe łóżko wilgotne. Co jest do cholery?

I wtedy przed oczyma przeleciały mi wszystkie obrazy z zeszłej nocy.

Kolacja. Drugie Zakupy. Wanna. Seks. Seks. Seks.

Boże… Nie wierzę, że to zrobiliśmy. Poczułam jak na samą myśl o wczorajszej nocy płonę rumieńcem.

Uśmiechnęłam się do tych wspomnień. To było takie dobre.

Już nie mówiąc nawet o seksie, który był wprost nieziemski… To było…

To było czymś więcej niż fizyczną przyjemnością. Seks był w tym wszystkim tylko dodatkiem. Dopełnieniem tego, co jest między nami. Seks był…

Po raz pierwszy dla mnie seks nie był tylko spełnieniem ciała. Dopiero teraz mogłam zrozumieć o co chodzi tym wszystkim ckliwym i sentymentalnym kobietą. Nigdy nie chodziło o motyle w brzuchu tuż przed orgazmem.

Teraz, leżąc na zimnym i mokrym łóżku obok Edwarda wciąż je czułam.

Łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Mam nadzieję, że nie zamieniam się w Austin'owską bohaterkę, czego nigdy nie chciałam, ale równocześnie nie potrafiłam wyrzucić z siebie myśli. Tak prostej, i tak oczywistej, a mimo to tak strasznie się przed nią broniłam.

Zakochałam się w Edwrdzie.

Spojrzałam na Jego piękną spokojną twarz. Ulżylo mi trochę, bo wiedziałam, że jakoś sobie ze wszystkim poradzimy.

Jakoś to będzie. Teraz wreszcie mogło to do mnie dotrzeć, że jesteśmy ze sobą szczęśliwi, i chociażby z tego powodu, jakoś to będzie.

Nie chciałam się teraz zamęczać przykrymi wizjami, co się stanie z Emmetem.

Wiem, jestem pieprzoną egoistką, ale nie mogę o tym myśleć. Nie TERAZ.

Przejechałam delikatnie dłonią po Jego pięknej i umięśnionej klatce piersiowej.

Edward westchnął przez sen i lekko się uśmiechnął.

Leżałam tak przez chwilę przyglądając się jak śpi. Taka głupia rzecz, a sprawiała mi tyle przyjemności.

W końcu wstałam.

Było przed dziewiątą, więc do przyjazdu drugiego samochodu mieliśmy jeszcze trochę czasu.

Wzięłam szybką kąpiel i ogarnęłam. Ubrałam się i już chciałam wyjść po śniadanie dla nas.

Nie mogłam się jednak oprzeć i cichutko na palcach podeszłam do łóżka, żeby przed wyjściem pocałować Edwarda.

Kucnęłam przy łóżku. Założyłam włosy za uszy, żeby nie obudzić Go łaskotaniem po twarzy. Marzył mi się tylko mały pocałunek. Nic więcej.

Przejechałam dłonią po Jego policzku. Odczekałam chwilę żeby się uspokoić, gdyż ciche gaworzenie przez sen bardzo mnie rozbawiło.

W końcu podsunęłam się bliżej. Zwilżyłam usta. Pocałowałam mojego Potwora.

Przez sen oddał pocałunek, jednak się nie obudził.

Nieprzytomny próbował mnie wciągnąć na siebie. Znów powstrzymując się od śmiechu chciałam się wykaraskać z Jego objęcia.

Przeciągnął wciąż śpiąc moją dłoń na swojego członka. Miał erekcję. I to olbrzymią.

Objął jeszcze mocniej próbując znów mnie pocałować.

Już rozważałam, czy nie wskoczyć z powrotem do łóżka, ale głośmym burczeniem przypomniał o sobie mój pusty żołądek.

O nie! Pomyślałam. Nie samym seksem (nieziemskim seksem) człowiek żyje. Najpierw coś zjemy, a potem się pomyśli.

Zaczęłam się wysuwać z Jego nieporadnego przez sen objęcia.

Cmoknęłam Go szybko w usta i odsunęłm na bezpieczną odległość od łóżka, żeby nie mógł mnie przyciągnąć.

- Już wstaję Em. Przecież już wstałęm Misiu.

Stałam jak wryta. Zrobiłam trzy głębokie wdechy, żeby opanować się i nie wybuchnąć płaczem, ale nie pomogło to za bardzo, bo gorące łzy już spływały sznurem po moich policzkach.

To było jak tąpnięcie. Jak wybuch wulkanu. Niczym grom z jasnego nieba.

Jak tylko najciszej potrafiłam wyszłam z pokoju zamykając drzwi na klamkę.

Szybko zbiegłam po schodach, i minęłam recepcję modląc się, żeby nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi.

Nie miałam ochoty się nikomu tłumaczyć z tego co się stało. A już szczególnie wścibskim starym panną, które od wczorajszego wieczora niemalże kochają szarmanckiego Edwarda, zapewne zakładając właśnie przy herbacie Jego fanklub.

Wybiegłam najszybciej jak mogłam. Pragnęłam być sama.

Po dłuższym czasie doszłam do opustoszałej plaży.

Usiadłam na piasku. Dzień był pochmurny i chłodny.

Byłam sama. Tak cholernie sama. Przez chwilę chciałam zadzwonić do Jazza, ale uświadomiłam sobie, że niestety w szoku zapomniałam zabrać ze sobą telefon.

Cholera!

I co ja teraz zrobię? Jak mam spojrzeć Mu w oczy? Jak mam spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze?

Próbowałam, po raz kolejny próbowałm na siłę zdobyć Edwarda.

Może i On był zainteresowany czymś nowym… Ale Misiek? Jak mogłam być taką bezwzględną suką i zrobić Mu coś takiego?

Mój Boże? Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam?

Jakby tego było mało, uświadomiłam sobie przed chwilą, że kocham Edwarda. Świetnie!

Po prostu ŚWIETNIE!

Trochę czasu minęło, zanim mogłam się ruszyć.

Na szczęście w kieszeni jeansów miałam resztę z wczorajszych zakupów.

Wolnym krokiem rozmyślając nad tym jaka ze mnie naiwna idioka doszłam do kawiarni. Podobnie jak moja od niedawna ukochana smażalnia ryb (w której już zapewne nie będę mogła się pojawić, ze względu na ociekające od wspomnień każdy przedmiot i kąt) znajdowała się na samym brzegu między trasą a plażą.

Zamówiłam gorącą kawę i zbierałam się wewnętrznie, żeby zrobić to, po co tu przyszłam.

Jasper.

Kocham nad życie Alice i Rose, ale w takiej chwili potrzebuję mojego męskiego przyjaciela. Wiem, że dziewczyny miały by problem z niezadawaniem pytań. A nawet, gdyby uporały się z tym, to wiem, że czały czas postrzegałyby mnie jak zmaltretowanego szczeniaczka. Nie dałabym sobie z tym rady.

W chwili obecnej moja psychika była jak złużyty przegniły mop w przydrożnym pubie. Czułam się, jakby ktoś nim wytarł zażyganą podłogę.

Dno.

Tak. Jasper był balsamem dla mojej duszy.

Podchodząc do wiszącego przy toaletach telefonu zrobiłam szybki rachunek sumienia.

Czy ja byłam tym samym dla Niego?

Jazz posiada niesamowity dar niewplątywania się w żadne problemy. Jest bardzo ugodowym i spokojnym człowiekiem. Tak ciepłym. Zawsze służy wszystkim dobrym słowem, gestem.

Nie pamiętam, żeby kiedyś potrzebował pomocy, lub wsparcia, ale mam nadzieję, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek mnie potrzebował to Go nie zawiodłam. Zdecydowanie muszę Mu poświęcić więcej czasu. Jak tylko wrócę do domu będę lepszą przyjaciółką. Jak tylko wrócę.

Po podniesieniu słuchawki (i wcześniejszym wytarciu jej serwetką, bo lokal nie należał do najlepszych w jakim byłam) potrzebowałam jeszcze chwili zanim byłam wstanie wykręcić numer.

Nie chciałam się rozpłakać podczas rozmowy, bo wiedziałam, że strasznie by się o mnie martwił.

W końcu się ogarnęłam i byłam gotowa zmierzyć z tym, co narobiłam. Cholera. Naważyłam tyle piwa, że mogliby nazwać jakiś trunek moim imieniem.

Kilka sygnałów oczekiwania i wreszcie usłyszałam Jego ciepły, pogodny głos.

- Jasper Hall, słucham. – Ciężki i twardy głaz który od poranka siedział w moim brzuchu na dźwięk tego głosu od razu jakby lekko zmiękł. Był niezastąpiony.

- Y. Jazz… - Więcej nie potrzebował. Od razu wiedział, że to ja.

- Cześć Bells. Jak tam szał zakupów? A wiem, może spytam Cię o coś innego. Poczekaj – udawał, że się nad czymś zastanawia – może porozmawiamy o naszej wczorajszej rozmowie telefonicznej, po której nasze miłe panie chciały Cię rozszarpać, ale widzisz, jakoś tak się zdażyło, że nie było Cię w pobliżu, więc jakoś tak zupełnie przypadkiem oberwało się mi… - roześmiał się serdecznie.

Nic nie odpowiedziałam, kilka sekund ciszy wyraźnie Go zaniepokoiło.

- Bells – wypowiedział powoli – Skarbie? Co się stało?

- Chciałabym Cię o coś prosić… - kolejna długa przerwa. Wiedziałam, że jakaby nie była moja prośba, to i tak by się zgodził. Chodziło jednak o to, że… Wiem, to głupie, ale świadomość swojego błędu paradoksalnie boli czasami dużo mniej, niż wypowiedzenie tego na głos komuś bliskiemu. Ponadto wiedziałam, że jak powiem to na głos, stanie się to nieodwracalnie realne – przyjedź po mnie.

- Dobra. Mam długopis. Podaj mi adres. Za pięć minut będę w samochodzie.

Jak zwykle kochany Jazz nawet nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Przyjął do wiadomości, że ktoś Go potrzebuje i już był w drodze.

Jak nic muszę Mu kupić koszulkę supermena. Nikt nie zasługuje na nią tak jak Jasper.

Zapisał adres i pocieszył mnie kilkoma banalnymi stwierdzeniami że będzie dobrze itp. nie musiał nawet wiedzieć, czy kogoś zabiłam, czy tylko przeleciałam. Był po mojej stronie.

Wypiłam jeszcze dwie kawy przy wiklinowych stoliczkach przed kawiarnią.

Zaczynali się zbierać turyści z trasy więc wróciłam na plażę. Nie chciałam, żeby się na mnie gapili i zastanawiali czemu samotnie siedzę nad lurowatą kawą i beczę.

O nie. Nie ma mowy.

Na szczęście ze względu na pogodę nie szwędali się turyści więc zrobiłam sobie długi spacer wzdłuż wybrzeża.

Robiło się już późno, a ja byłam strasznie głodna.

No tak. Uśmiechnęłam się przez już pojedyncze łzy do swoich myśli. W końcu nie było dzisiaj śniadania do łóżka. O ironio! Przez jakiś czas walczyłam z głupim przekonaniem, że jestem zbyt zrozpaczona i załamana, żeby cokolwiek zjeść. Ale walić to. Nie ma co się głodzić. Nie mam trzynastu lat, żeby płakać za ukochanym, głodzić się tygodniami i skakać ze skarpy za straconą miłością.

Przejrzałam stan gotówki w kieszeni. Nieźle. Jakimś cudem miałam w sumie prawie stuwę, więc mogłam szaleć. Ogarnęłam się mentalnie po raz tysięczny tego dnia i udalam się do odległego o kilkadziesiąt metrów bistro.

Nie byliśmy w nim z Edwardem, więc nie znają mnie tam i nie będą mnie straszyły jakieś głupie myśli.

W dupie to mam. Właśnie, że na przekór wszystkiemu się nawpierdalam jak dzika.

Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Pomyliłam się. I tyle!

Zjadłam duży krem z szpinaku i botwiny, żeberka w miodzie z orzechami i duży deser lodowy. Na poprawę nastroju nieomieszkałam wypić do tego czterech dużych drinków, więc było mi duuużo lepiej.

Nie wiedziałam, o której dzwoniłam do Jaspera. Nie wiedziałam też czy już dojechał do hotelu ale było po pierwszej, więc zaczęłam się zbierać.

Do cholernego kwiecisto – kociego zajazdu doszłam chwilę przed drugą.

Znów musiałam wziąć kilka wdechów, żeby się zdystansować.

Weszłam szybkim krokiem do środka i kątem oka zauważyłam za recepcją bliźniaczki.

- O! Na niebiosa!

- Dzięki Ci Panie Wszechmogący!

- Toż to nasza zguba! Pani Cullen!

Zaczęły nawoływać za mną staruszki. Były zmartwione i przejęte.

- Gdzie Pani była!

- Pani mąż się tak strasznie o Panią martwił. Pani Cullen?

Uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco i pobiegłam do schodów. Usłyszałam jeszcze tylko rozmowę oburzonych właścicielek.

- To Ci dopiero historia.

- Co za niewychowana dziewucha. Człowiek się martwi, a tu nic. A wyglądała na taką miłą.

- Tak. Nie to co Jej mąż. Taki czarujący dżentelmen…

Stanęłam przed drzwiami 27. Znów potrzebowałam chwili. Nagle usłyszałam coś, co podniosło mnie na duchu.

- Wybacz, ale ja również nie wiem. Uspokój się proszę. Ja wszystko załatwię… Tylko proszę Cię. Nie męcz Jej. Dobrze?

Jasper. Więc już był. Cudowny człowiek. Nie potrafiłabym sobie teraz bez Niego poradzić.

Otworzyłam drzwi.

W ułamku sekundy zdenerwowany Edward poderwał się z fotela w moim kierunku.

- Boże, Bells! Gdzie Ty byłaś. Tak strasznie się martwiłem. Nic Ci nie jest.

Chciał podbiec bliżej, ale drogę zastąpił Mu subtelnie Jasper.

Edward ewidentnie nie miał pojęcia co jest grane. Było mi Go trochę żal. Przecież nie wiedział, co powiedział mi przez sen. Nie znał powodu mojej porannej ucieczki. Martwił się o mnie. Był przerażony. Nic Mu nie odpowiedziałam, więc kontynuował.

- Bells. Błagam Cię. Powiedz coś? Odezwij się do mnie…

- Wrócę z Jasperem… - powiedziałam zachrypniętym głosem. Bolało mnie i widziałam, że Jego również. Nie potrafiłam tego znieść.

- Edwardzie. Zaopiekuję się Nią. Proszę, żebyś dopilnował dostawy mebli do hotelu. Zostaw za wszystko rachunek na moje nazwisko. Oczywiście pokryję wszystkie koszty, również tego niezapowiedzianego noclegu... – Dokończył za mnie Jasper.

Podeszłam do szfki. Zabrałam torebkę i telefon i wróciłam do drzwi stając za przyjacielem ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

- Przepraszam… - to jedyne, co byłam Mu w stanie powiedzieć. Edward nawet nie drgnął.

Odwróciłam się i wyszłam. Nawet na Niego nie spojrzałam. Czułam, że Jasper idzie tuż za mną.

Uregulował rachunek u obrażonych właścicielek, które dzięki naszej trójce będą miały o czym plotkować przez następny miesiąc.

Wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Zapiełam pasy i czekałam.

Patrzył się na mnie troskliwie i z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

Wiedziałam, że się martwi, tym bardziej, że nie wiedział o co chodzi. Zapewne już rozmawiał z Edwardem podczas mojej nieobecności, ale przecież sam Edward nie znał najważniejszego faktu.

- Dziękuję Ci… Wiesz. – Chciałam już mówić, ale mi przerwał.

- Daj spokój. Porozmawiamy na spokojnie na miejscu. – Uspokoił mnie zapalając silnik.

- Dzięki. Tak, to dobry pomysł, żeby porozmawiać o tym w domu.

- Bells. – uśmiechnął się do mnie serdecznie – nie mówiłem, że jedziemy do domu…

I ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Ukoił mnie trochę. Wcale nie czułam się na siłach żeby stawić czoło dziewczyną no i jakby nie patrzeć moim sąsiadom zza ściany.

Rozdział 14 Jasper POV

Patrzyła mi zaskoczona w oczy.

- Co znaczy nie jedziemy do domu. – Zapytała w końcu zdziwiona. - W sensie, że…

Nie dokończyła. Założyła nogi na siedzenia i oplotła je ramionami ściśle dociskając do swojej drobnej roztrzęsionej klatki piersiowej. Wlepiła wzrok w kolana i ewidentnie pogodziła się ze swoim losem. Wiedziałem, że to tylko cisza przed burzą, ale co mogłem teraz zrobić?

Bells potrzebowała spokojnego miejsca, gdzie mogłaby się wypłakać, wylać żale, upić się na smutno, wytrzeźwieć, wypłakać żale, upić się ponownie, zwątpić w swoją osobę i wreszcie trzeźwiejąc, zacząć powoli wychodzić na prostą. Tak. Znam ją nie od dziś i doskonale wiem, jak wygląda jej proces „rekonwalescencji."

- Ok. – Odpowiedziała szeptem w swoje kolana.

No. To super. Ten etap mamy za sobą.

Zanim na dobre zaczęliśmy nasz weekend zatracenia musieliśmy zatrzymać się na stacji.

Patrząc na kontrolkę wolałem się zabezpieczyć, znając drogę i brak cholernych stacji w zanadrzu.

Bells wciąż wgapiała się tępo w swoje nogi, więc wysiadłem z auta i zapytałem przez uchyloną szybę pasażera, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje.

- Kup mi fajki. – bąknęła pod nosem.

Przyjąłem do wiadomości, ale zatrzymałem się gdy do mojego mózgu oprócz treści dotarło również znaczenie.

Nie było sensu wyrzucać na Nią lawiny kazań w stylu: „ no co ty? Chcesz się uzależnić? A rak? Kaszel? Żółte zęby? To nie zdrowe itp. „, a przynajmniej nie teraz.

Zatankowałem do pełna i ruszyłem zapłacić i zrobić drobne zakupy.

- Dzień dobry. – uśmiechnąłem się do znudzonej kasjerki za ladą.

- Dobry – odpowiedziała raczej powątpiewaniem niż grzecznościowym stwierdzeniem.

Wyładowałem z dużego koszyka kilka mrożonych pizzy, paczki z lasagne, napoje, chipsy, miliony opakowań słodyczy, oraz trzymające mnie przy życiu napoje energetyzujące. Kobieta żmudnie wykonywała swoją pracę.

- Wszystko?

Nie odpowiedziałem lecz dołożyłem na ladę dwa baniaki z wodą.

Nie wyglądała na zachwyconą.

- Wszystko? – zapytała ponownie

Znów się uśmiechnąłem i pokazałem palcem na jedną z butelek wina.

-To? – zapytała wskazując trafnie na mój typ.

- Tak. – zaczęła się kierować z nim do kasy, więc dodałem - Karton. Poproszę. – jak zwykle zakończyłem sympatycznym uśmiechem.

Oddała mi uśmiech, a raczej coś, co miało go przypominać, z dodatkiem, złośliwości, zmęczenia, podirytowania i wręcz lekkiego wkurwienia. Hej. I bądź tu człowieku miły!

Nabiła na kasę.

- Wszystko?

- Tak. –zawahałem się - A właściwie nie.

Niemalże zamordowała mnie spojrzeniem.

- Y. Tak. Oczywiście. Papierosy – dodałem i czekałem z miłym wyrazem twarzy.

Minęła pewnie minuta, ale ja miałem wrażenie jakby z dziesięć, zanim gapiąca się na mnie wkurzona baba się w końcu odezwała.

- Jakieś konkretne, czy mam sama sobie wybrać – ewidentnie traktowała mnie jak idiotę.

- Przepraszam. Zupełnie zapomniałem – to wytłumaczenie nie pomogło zmienić w jej oczach mojego wizerunku – tyle, że sam nie wiem. Może powiedzmy marllboro y… - jej furia rosła – dobrze, niech będą białe. Teraz może Camel'e… powiedzmy żółte, i… i… - rozglądałem się po wielkiej ścianie papierosów nie mając pojęcia o jakie mogło jej chodzić – no dobra, i L&M zielone. No! To mamy zestaw.

- Wszystko? – zapytała po raz ostatni kobieta.

- Tak, dziękuję.

Wyklikała na kasie szereg czynności, po czym wydrukował się paragon.

- Należy się…

Ale przestałem jej słuchać, bo poszukując karty kredytowej spostrzegłem kartę Premium tej stacji wyciągnąłem ją w stronę kasjerki, lecz napięła wszystkie mięśnie i zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy, więc szybko cofnąłem dłoń i wymieniłem karty, podając jej płatniczą.

- Za późno na nabicie punktów Premium? – zapytałem ostrożnie

- ZA_PÓ_ŹNO? – zapytała szepcząc wkurwiona na maksa.

- To chyba darujemy sobie już dzisiaj punkciki – dodałem bardziej do siebie, chowając kartę promocyjną głęboko do portfela.

Zapakowałem wszystko do dużego wózka życząc miłego dnia opuściłem sklep.

Co za kobieta. Ciekawe, czy tylko ja tak na nią zadziałałem, czy wszystkich swoich klientów tak traktowała.

W samochodzie nic się nie zmieniło. Bells siedziała nieruchomo z głową opartą o szybę.

Zapakowałem zakupy na tylnie siedzenie. Odwiozłem wózek machając „kasjerce roku" na dowidzenia i zasiadłem za kierownicą gotowy do jazdy.

Bella spała. Twarz miała przemęczoną a makijaż rozmazany. Trochę snu dobrze jej zrobi.

Prowadziłem jak najostrożniej, żeby nie zbudzić Śpiącej Królewny.

Wreszcie dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Miałem za sobą długi dzień, i jeszcze ten nagły pomysł z domkiem letniskowym. Musiałem wstąpić do hoteliku ciotki, żeby odebrać klucze. Jak dobrze, że awaryjnie je u niej trzymamy, bo inaczej zapewne właśnie dojeżdżalibyśmy do domu.

Bardzo ucieszyła się na mój widok, ale i zdziwiła. Tym bardziej jak wspomniałem, że przyjechałem z przyjaciółką a nie z Alice, ale wydawała się zrozumieć.

Podziękowałem i wróciłem do samochodu.

Jeszcze zaledwie parę minut i będziemy na miejscu.

O tak. Jak ja kocham to miejsce.

Wykorzystałem twardy sen zmęczonej Bells, na rozpakowanie nas i odświeżenie na szybko domku.

Właśnie wstawiałem dla nas lasagne do mikrofali i otwierałem wino, gdy usłyszałem jej wołanie.

- Jazz? – dochodziło z przed domu, więc z trunkiem i kieliszkami w dłoni wyszedłem do niej.

- Hej. Wstałaś. Chodź na taras. Wino już mamy, a Szef kuchni Micro Fall Ówka zaraz zadzwoni, że lasagne ze stacji jest gotowe.

Wciąż stała nieruchomo z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Jazz. Ja… Chciałam Ci powiedzieć… Ja… Dziękuję. – wybąkała w końcu. – Wiesz, jak kocham to miejsce.

- Spróbowałabyś nie kochać. – zaśmiałem się – chodź. Idziemy wsunąć jakieś żarcie bo umieram z głodu. No i nie mówiąc już o winie.

- Dzięki. – podeszła i pocałowała mnie w policzek. Zabrała butelkę i kieliszki – Ty weź gorące. Znając mnie zaraz się poparzę. – I poszła w stronę tarasu.

- To tak jakby szkło i alkohol były bezpieczniejsze w Twoich dłoniach. – zadrwiłem

- Hej! – krzyknęła oskarżycielsko z uśmiechem – Póki w butelce jest więcej alkoholu niż we mnie, to nic się nie stanie.- zrobiła groźną minę, ale lekko się zachwiała i oblała sobie trampek czerwonym winem. Od razu spokorniała, i poczerwieniała na twarzy.

- Zaro komentarzy!- warknęła na mnie udając obrażoną.

- Uwierz mi – powiedziałem rozbawiony idąc w stronę kuchni- to by było zbyt proste.

Byłem już w domku, ale słyszałem jeszcze jak coś lekkiego trafia w futrynę tuż za mną.

- Cholera – syknęła niezadowolona ze swojego cela.

Hmm… Przynajmniej dobrze, że nie rzucała butelką. No i, co by nie mówić. Chyba powoli wraca jej humor.

Jedliśmy aż uszy nam się trzęsły. Oczywiście Bells (wciąż nie wiem jakim cudem) pochłonęła dwa razy większą porcję.

Postanowiłem nie wspominać na razie Edwarda, żeby mogła sobie wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć.

Nasz humor poprawiał się z każdą butelką wina. Śmialiśmy się z każdej głupoty. Raz nawet do takiego stopnia, że złamałem pod sobą plastikowe krzesło ogrodowe. Co oczywiście zakończyło się kilkunastominutową głupawką i łzami w oczach.

Zeszło nam się na wspominanie starych czasów. Rozmawialiśmy o różnych wyjazdach i imprezach.

- Jak to właściwie było z Alice? Nigdy nie chciała mi się do tego przyznać. – po jej pytaniu zapadła cisza – wiesz, jak nie chcesz, to nie mów... Po prostu mnie to zastanawia. Bo zawsze wszystko sobie mówimy, ale jest w tym wszystkich jakiś mroczny element Waszej historii – zaśmiała się ze swojego doboru słów.

- Nie jest to jakaś tam straszna historia. – również mnie tym rozbawiła – po prostu pomijamy ten etap, bo Alice jest z tego powodu… czy ja wiem… głupio. No i może chciała w jakiś sposób mnie chronić przed… kurcze… - próbowałem dobrze to sformułować – zachowałem się trochę głupio…

- Więc jak? – zapytała upijając łyk wina i machając zachęcająco brwiami – no proszę. Opowiedz mi. Zrobię wszystko!

- Wszystko? – zapytałem podejrzliwie – absolutnie wszystko?

- Przysięgam! Co tylko sobie wymyślisz w tej swojej małej chorej blond gówce.

Parsknęliśmy śmiechem. Oczywiście Bells musiała sobie przy okazji oblać bluzkę winem.

- No dobra – zacząłem – ale pamiętaj! Wszystko ma swoją cene. Więc nie wiem, czy jest to tego warte.

- Zaryzykuję! – odpowiedziała lakonicznie.

- Tylko, żebyś później mi nie marudziła. Wiesz… to naprawdę nie jest nic wielkiego. Żadna tam plotka roku, czy coś w tym stylu. Jeśli już miałbym to jakoś określić, to chyba raczej „Osobista porażka – cios prosto w serce" – zaśmiałem się zażenowany.

Bells, chyba mnie zrozumiała, bo wciąż milcząc dolała mi wina na zachętę.

- Więc chyba pamiętasz, jak Alice była z Jamesem?

- Aż tak dawno to nie było. Może i wypiłam przez ten czas hektolitry wina, ale tak, pamiętam.

Zbeształem ją wzrokiem, za tak brutalne przerwanie, po czym znów wybuchliśmy śmiechem.

- No dobra. To… Już od jakiegoś czasu byłem w paczce, więc Alice mi się bardzo podobała… Nie podobało mi się jednak to, jak ten złamas Ją traktował. – prychnąłem przypominając sobie te wszystkie awantury – Jak on mógł Ją puszczać kantem? Nie przyznawać się publicznie że są parą, jak było mu to na rękę. Traktował ją, jakby była jego służącą. Na każde pierdolone skinienie, jego zachciankę i kaprys musiała się natychmiast stawiać. A On? Cóż. Sama dobrze wiesz jaki był James…

Bells przytaknęła zamyślona.

Mijały tak miesiące. Wciąż się schodzili i rozchodzili. Jak wreszcie Alice znalazła w sobie chodź trochę siły, żeby od niego odejść, to ten fiut wywoływał u Niej wyrzuty sumienia.

Widziałem jak się męczy, jak Ją wewnętrze niszczy.

Pamiętasz – zwróciłem się do Belli – Wczesną jesienią mieliśmy wyjechać większą ekipą do wynajętego domku w lesie.

- No właśnie. – wreszcie zorientowała się, kiedy moja historia miała punkt kulminacyjny w czasie – o co wtedy chodziło. To….?

- Po kolei – uspokoiłem ją – wszystko w swoim czasie - wziąłem głęboki wdech – Jechałem prosto… właściwie prosto stąd, wracałem z domku letniskowego po odwiedzeniu rodziców – wytłumaczyłem - więc w samochodzie byłem sam. Umówiliśmy się przy wyjeździe z miasta przy centrum handlowym na zakupy na wypad – zrobiłem przerwę na napełnienie naszych pustych już kieliszków, i napiłem się.

- No i? – niczym małe dziecko słuchające przerażającej historii skuliła się na leżaku i mocno ściskała w obu dłoniach kieliszek.

- Dojechałem ostatni. Utknąłem w korku, więc już zdąrzyliście zrobić zakupy. Widziałem jak Alice biegnie zdenerwowana w stronę bocznego wejścia, więc poszedłem za nią. Jak sama pamiętasz, wyjazd był duży, więc kupa ludzi, i w ogóle straszne zamieszania, więc nawet żadna z Was nie zauważyła że poszliśmy chwilę pogadać…

- Jak zwykle chodziło o James'a. Znowu się o coś wkurwił i zrobił Jej straszną awanturę. Zaczął wyzywać i uderzył Ją w twarz.

-Yhhhh – biedna B. aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Przysłoniła sobie dłonią usta a Jej smutne brązowe oczy zaszły łzami. – Jazz… Czemu… Tak mi strasznie przykro… Ja… - zamilkła.

- Wiem. Alice prosiła mnie, żebym nikomu nie mówił, więc mimo moim sprzeciwą dotrzymałem jej słowa. No… do teraz –uśmiechnąłem się lekko, szczęśliwy, że już wszystko jest dobrze – no i pozwoliłem się Jej wypłakać w swoje ramię. Oczywiście na koniec, tłumaczyła tego złamasa, że on nie chciał, że właściwie, to nawet prawie jej nie uderzył, i takie tam inne pieprzenie.

Musiałem się zatrzymać. Mimo odległości tych wspomnień, wciąż bolały – widzisz, miałem ochotę jebnąć jego pyskiem o asfalt. Typ wywoływał u mnie taką agresję. Jak do kurwy nędzy można bić kobiety? A Alice? Kazała mi obiecać, że nic mu nie zrobię. Rozumiesz? – spojrzałem wymownie na Bellę – błagała mnie, żebym udawał, że o niczym nie wiem. Więc puściły mi nerwy!

Potrzebowałem kolejnej pauzy i kolejnego dużego łyka wina.

- Po prostu nie wytrzymałem, i powiedziałem Jej, że jest moją przyjaciółką, i nie mogę na to wszystko dłużej patrzeć… Że zakochałem się w Niej i serce mi pęka, jak widzę jak płacze, jak tłumaczy się przed wszystkimi za tego drania. Jak widzę Jej smutny wzrok, jak się zachowuje, gdy myśli, że nikt Jej nie widzi… Powiedziałem, powiedziałem, że dłużej tak nie mogę. Że może to, że Ją kocham, to za mało, bo Ona tego do mnie nie czuje… Powiedziałem Jej, że żaden mężczyzna nigdy Jej tak nie pozna, jak ja. Że ŻADEN mężczyzna nigdy Jej tak bardzo nie pokocha, tak szczerze i bezgranicznie jak ja…

Bella wciąż patrzyła na mnie. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa.

- No i… pocałowałem Ją w policzek… Powiedziałem „wybacz" i odszedłem do swojego samochodu…

Zapadła cisza.

- Bells – wyszeptałem – powiedziałem Jej pod supermarketem kilka metrów od jadących na imprezę naszych wszystkich znajomych i Jej złamasa chłopaka, że Ją kocham, i odszedłem… Dalej dobrze wiemy co było. Pojechałem tu do rodziców no i generalnie na parę miesięcy niemalże całkowicie zerwałem z Wami wszystkimi kontakt. Ja… Ja niemógłbym patrzeć jak Ona wciąż cierpi. Nie wytrzymałbym tego.

- Jazz! – Bells wydarła się na mnie jak wariatka.

- O kurWAAAAAAAAAAA! – Jebnąłem o podłogę tarasu, bo wystraszony połamałem pod sobą drugi plastikowy fotel.

Nie pomogła mi wstać. Stanęła tylko nade mną i bluzgając wciąż się darła.

- Ty pojebany IDIOTO! Jak tak mogłeś zrobić! Matko! Kurwa Jazz, czy Ty jesteś aż takim kretynem?

Za cholerę nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi, w dodatku najwyraźniej sam musiałem się pozbierać z tarasu.

-Ty kretynie – kontynuowała- Alice wróciła na parking i kazała WYPIERDALAĆ Jamesowi! Nic nie rozumiesz? Jak tylko się zorientowała, że coś do Niej czujesz, to go rzuciła. To Ty dałeś Jej tą siłę. Gdybyś jeszcze przy okazji… nie wiem, na przykład porozmawiał ze swoją przyjaciółką, patrz mną IDIOTO, to wiedziałbyś, że przez jebane pół roku, kiedy Ty uciekałeś od świata, Al płakała w moje i Rose ramię, że straciła TĄ jedyną szanse, że Cię skrzywdziła, i że wszystko już skończone, bo była taką IDIOTKĄ i dała Ci odejść z tego pierdolonego parkingu!

- Co? Ona wtedy? Serio? – prawie krzyczałem ze szczęścia – Boże, jakim byłem idiotą.

- Właśnie to chciałam Ci p rzekazać! Byłeś. Masz szczęście, że teraz już jesteście razem, bo gdyby Wam się nie udało tego rozwiązać do tej pory, to chyba osobiście nakopałabym Wam do dupy Gołąbeczki.

Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby pomóc mi w końcu wstać. Oczywiście duuuuuuuża ilość alkoholu sprawiła, że już po chwili leżeliśmy na tarasie.

Śmialiśmy się przez długi czas.

- Straciliśmy pół roku – powiedziałem zamyślony – może już teraz bylibyśmy po ślubie…

- Zrobiłeś się na starość strasznie sentymentalny – zadrwiła ze mnie – oj, Jazz…

- Słucham Cię Isabello? – dobrze wiem, że nienawidzi tego zwrotu, ale cóż, nie chciałem być jej dłużny.

- Muszę porozmawiać z Edwardem, prawda?

- Skarbie, zrobisz, co uznasz za słuszne.

- Czyli muszę. – zrobiła głęboki wdech – boję się. Naprawdę kurewsko się boję – złapałem ją za rękę, żeby jakoś podtrzymać ją na duchu – Jazz… Ja Go kocham.

Rozdział 15 Edward POV

Kwiatki. Róże. Bratki.

Kotki. Koteczki. Kociaczki.

Siedziałem tak do późnego wieczora, zamknięty w pierdolonym pokoju. Dookoła mnie były same kwiatki, kwiatuszki, kotki i koteczki. Cały ten czas gapiłem się na nie. W jakiś pokręcony sposób pomagały mi resetować mój popieprzony mózg. Tylko tak mogłem niemyśleć o niczym.

Kwiatki. Kwiatuszki. Pierdolone róże. Zajebane fiołki. Zasrane bratki. Cholerne hortensje. Kurewskie kocury. Pieprzone sierśćuchy. Pojebane futrzaki.

Świetnie. Chyba naprawdę wariuję… Umyślnie wypieram z mojej pustej czaszki jedyną istotę którą kocham i zapycham po niej miejsce chujowym zielskiem z tapet i pojebanymi ceramicznymi koteczkami, których nawet nie lubię. Jak głupi jestem w rzeczywistości? Chyba bardziej niż myślałem.

Powinienem w tej jebanej chwili siedzieć w swoim aucie i jechać. Nie ważne gdzie. Byle w stronę Belli. Muszę Ją znaleźć. Muszę z Nią porozmawiać. Dowiedzieć się co zrobiłem nie tak…

To znaczy wiem, co zrobiłem nie tak.

DO JASNEJ CHOLERY! Jak mogłem być takim pieprzonym egoistą?

Jak mogłem Ją do tego zmusić. I to po raz drugi?

Wiem, że też tego chciała, ale… Ale chyba przerosło Ją to.

Gdybym tylko działał wolniej. Gdyby nie te pieprzone meble, może bylibyśmy już w domu, i robiłbym dla Niej jakąś kolację? Może gdyby to wszystko potoczyło się subtelniej, to byłyby jakiekolwiek szanse na uratowanie tego, co mogłoby być między nami. Cholera.

Wpadłem po uszy. Zakochałem się, w dziewczynie, którą spłoszyłem.

Prawdopodobnie raz na zawsze.

Cholera!

Alice POV

-Cholera! - krzyknęła Rose – martwię się o nich.

- Daj spokój. Jasper dzwonił że są w domku letniskowym. Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze –dodałam sama nie wiedząc, czy wierzę we własne słowa – Prawda?

- Jest z Jasperem – powtarzała jak mantrę Rose – jest z Jasperem. Masz rację, to najważniejsze. Ale do cholery, co się stało?

- Na mnie nie patrz – odsunęłam się od niej i nalałam kolejny kubek gorącej kawy – wiem tyle co Ty.

- Najpierw ta dziwna rozmowa z żoną i mężem – upiła swoje espresso – a teraz całkowite odizolowanie. – ponownie się napiła i zamyśliła. W pewnym momencie chyba coś Ją oświeciło,bo zaczęła mówić zanim odstawiła filiżankę od ust – NO W DUPĘ JEŻA! – zaczęła wycierać zachlapaną brodę i bluzkę – Al! A jeśli on… Jeśli ona chciała coś więcej i myślała, że on. I w sensie że on też? Ja pierdole! Zajebię dupka. Pewnie Ją odepchną i biedactwo się załamało. Co za jebany złamas!

- Rose. – uspokoiłam ją i wytarłam ścierką resztkę kawy z podłogi – nie mów tak. Może… Tak naprawdę nie wiemy co się stało. I zapewne dopuki nie wrócą, to się nie dowiemy.

- Mogę się założyć, że palant Ją skrzywdził. – walnęła wkurzona pięścią w stół – A jeszcze zobaczysz. Tylko wróci jebak leśny do domu to wykręce fiuta i odgryzę jajka.

- Rose! – trochę Ją poniosło – po pierwsze nie wymachuj mi tu groźnie paluchem przed nosem, a po drugie ochłoń trochę. Poczekamy aż wrócą. Jeżeli się okarze że masz rację, to przysięgam Ci, że Ty będziesz gryźć a ja kręcić! Zgoda?

- Dobrze – wybałuszyła na mnie oczy lekko obrażona, ale uspokoiła się. – Ale zobaczysz – zaczęła wymachiwać groźnie szczęką jakby rozgrzewała się przed polowaniem na grizzli – Ughhh – dodała elokwentnie w złości prezentując swoją siłę – najmniejsza krzywda i już po jego Wacusiu!

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Jak ja bym chciała żeby Rose się myliła. Dopiłam kawę i poszłam do pracy.

Bella POV

Minuta leciała za minutą. Te przeradzały się w godzinę, które później płynęły jakby coraz szybciej i szybciej. Z kolei godziny jakby na złość zlepiały się w dni, które uciekały jak szalone. W ten oto sposób minął nam cały tydzień w letnim domku Jazza. Nie powiem. Było cudownie. Mogliśmy się odprężyć i zapomnieć o Bożym świecie. Mieliśmy czas tylko dla siebie i naszej przyjaźni, ale robiłam się coraz bardziej nerwowa na myśl o powrocie do społeczeństwa.

Zastanawiałam się jak ja spojrzę w oczy Edwardowi. A Miśkowi?

Cholera. Nie wiem co sobie myślałam. Nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek będę zdolna zrobić komuś takie świństwo. Męczyło mnie to wszystko. Na domiar złego nie miałam pojęcia, jaki jest między Nimi układ. Czy są monogamistami? Czy tolerują pojedyncze skoki w bok? Czy Edward powiedział o TYM Miśkowi, czy mam codziennie mijając Go w korytarzu uśmiechać się do Niego i rozmawiać o pogodzie, wciąż udając, że Jego chłopak nie zdradził Go ze mną?

- – ups. To miało być w mojej głowie, ale z tego wszystkiego w złości krzyknęłam na głos.

Jasper wbiegł na taras.

-Wszystko okej? – zapytał zaniepokojony.

- Chcesz szczerej, czy prostej odpowiedzi? – zapytałam zawstydzona.

- To może szczerej – zaproponował odkładając na podłogę swoją torbę podróżną z którą przybiegł mi na ratunek i usiadł na jednym z niewielu niepołamanych krzeseł.

- Okej. Więc oto moja szczera odpowiedź. – Wzięłam głęboki oddech zastanawiając się jak sformułować stado myśli galopujących w mojej głowie – Więc… Bezgranicznie zakochałam się w facecie, który jest gejem, a w dodatku mieszka ze swoim cudownym partnerem po sąsiedzku. Następnie poszłam z Nim do łóżka i uprawialiśmy najcudowniejszy, najpiękniejszy i najgłębszy emocjonalnie seks na świecie… - kolejny głęboki wdech, bo wypowiedzenie tego na głos wciąż mnie bolało - a następnie uciekłam od Niego z płaczem niczym pierdolony Kopciuszek bez słowa wytłumaczenia - zrobiłam pałzę na oddech i wytarcie zagubionej łzy – a teraz nie mogę spać, myśleć a nawet oddychać. Jazz… Tak ciężko mi się nawet oddycha, ze świadomością, że to zjebałam.

Objęłam ramionami kurczowo klatę piersiową, jakby cokolwiek miało mi to pomóc. Nie pomagało. Wciąż czułam się jakbym była pod wodą. Topiła się i nie mogła złapać chociażby małego chałstu powietrza. Bolało.

-Bells – powiedział powoli Jasper dając mi chwilę do uspokojenia zszarpanych nerwów.

Oparłam się o wysoką drewnianą barierkę plecami i powoli wróciłam do siebie.

Myślę, że gdyby nie obecność kojącego Jaspera zajęłoby mi to lata świetlne zamiast kilkunastu minut.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie spokojnie. Założył nogę na nogę. Rozsiadł się wygodniej w ogrodowym plastikowym fotelu niczym wyrafinowany terapeuta.

- Więc? Panno Swan. Proszę mi powiedzieć conieco o drugim wariancie. Prosta odpowiedź?

- Tia – odpowiedziałam rozbawiona – generalnie to samo, tyle że używając mniejszej ilości słów.

- Więc chyba możemy stwierdzić, że przynajmniej nie cierpi Pani na chorobę dwubiegunową Panno Swan. Wasze wersje się zgadzają. – zakończył patetycznym tonem próbując ukryć rozbawienie.

Wytarłam rękawem kolejne łzy. Ale te były lżejsze. Nie płynęły ze smutku, lecz z rozbawienia słabymi żartami Jazza. Jak zwykle mój przenośny „Balsam dla Duszy Belli" działał. Nie ważne czy występował w roli miernego psychologa czy cierpliwego barmana dolewającego alkohol do wciąż wysychającej szklanki. Ważne, że zawsze był nim Jasper.

Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co ja bym bez Niego zrobiła.

Spędziliśmy tak kilka minut w milczeniu, każde z nas pochłonięte własnymi rozmyślaniami.

- Wiesz Bells. Jak chcesz – zastanowił się przez chwilę – jak potrzebujesz zostać dłużej to nie ma sprawy. Możemy posiedzieć jeszcze tydzień.

- Daj spokój – uderzyłam Go dla żartu pięścią w ramie – nie mogę wziąć kolejnego tygodnia wolnego, bo szef mnie w końcu wyrzuci – zaśmiałam się.

- Akurat o to nie musimy się martwić. Tak się składa, że Twój szef jest niebotycznie przystojny, cierpliwy, genialny, wyrozumiały i wyyyyyyyjątkowy – zaśmiał się, jakby czerpał satysfakcję z mówienia o sobie w trzeciej osobie.

- Tia – przytaknęłam rozbawiona kręcąc oczami – ale widzę jeszcze jeden mały, malusieńki problem. – zamachałam sugestywnie brwiami.

Jazz zastanowił się przez chwilę jakby szukał rzeczy którą mógł pominąć podczas dokładnego rozwiązywania problemu logistycznego zwanego potocznie „odratować zranioną Belle"

- Nie zastanawia Cię jedna rzecz? – zapytałam czerpiąc satysfakcję z posiadania dosyć ważnego argumentu. – No pomyśl blond chłopcze. Co mogłeś pominąć w tej swojej pięknej cherubinowej główce.

- Okej – powiedział niepewnie – szczerze mówiąc, to za cholerę nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

- Podpowiem Ci. Zaczyna się na „A" jest piękna, kochana i uwielbiasz ją kochać i kochać się z Nią … Już coś świta? – zapytałam złośliwie.

- Daj spokój. Nic Jej nie będzie. To tylko tydzień bez siebie. Jasne, że cholernie za Nią tęsknie, ale jakoś to przeżyjemy. – Odpowiedział będąc pewnym, że odparł mój argument całkowicie.

- Skoro tak mówisz… - udałam że zakończyłam temat.

- Ej. – zatrzymał się podnosząc torbę z tarasu – Co masz na myśli ? – trochę się zaniepokoił.

- Hmm… Właściwie to nic Jazz. – Patrzył się na mnie wzrokiem wymuszającym zeznania – no wiesz..Już piątek. Nie ma nas od paru dni. Alice za Tobą tęski. A żeby nie siedzieć sama w domu to przeniosła się na ten czas do Rose. Obydwie są takie samotne… - specjalnie podkręcałam atmosferę głosem – i… eh… no wiesz jak to jest. Samotna kobieta bywa bardzo nieszczęśliwa. Dobrze jest móc się przytulić wieczorem do Przyjaciółki. A wiesz jak to może się skończyć… - znów zamachałam sugestywnie brwiami.

- Daj spokój! – zaśmiał się Jazz zadowolony, że czuję się na tyle dobrze, żeby żartować lub chociażby rozmawiać na inne tematy.- Obydwoje wiemy co znaczy nocowanie Alice u Was. I że czasami lubicie się zabawić, ale wiesz że nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało. Jeżeli Wy też możecie uszczęśliwić Al, to dla mnie bomba. Nie powiem, że jakbym mógł czasami popatrzeć na Wasze figle, to też byłbym dużo szczęśliwszy… - zrobił pauzę, bo jego podniecenie na myśl o takiej sytuacji wzięła górę – ale… ale tak jak mówię mi TO nie przeszkadza – uśmiechnął się cały czerwony.

- Tak. Może masz rację.- poklepałam Go przyjacielsko po ramieniu – oczywiście zakładając że Alice będzie chciała do Ciebie wrócić po tygodniu sam na sam z Ros…- nie dokończyłam bo ze śmiechem musiałam uciekać. Jazz zaczął szybciej zbierać torby i pakować do samochodu.

- JUŻŻŻŻŻŻŻZ! – krzyknął na mnie rozbawiony – pakujemy grube dupy do auta.

- Dobra, dobra. Komu w drogę, temu wrotki – Odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem – jedziemy odbić Twoją lubą!

- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jest za późno, i mnie przyjmnie z powrotem – kontynuował Jazz pakując rzeczy do samochodu i zamykając domek.

- Zo ba czyyyyyyyyyyy my – przeciągnęłam ze śmiechem ładując się na siedzenia pasażera.

Jazz odpalał już silnik. Jeszcze tylko porzucić klucze do domku ciotce i w drogę.

Niby było już lepiej, ale wewnątrz czułam duży twardy głaz, który nie dawał mi spokoju.

Bałam się tego, co będzie po naszym powrocie. Przez całą drogę rozmawialiśmy i słuchaliśmy muzyki ale wciąż nie potrafiłam pozbyć się Edwarda z mojej głowy.

Głupia, głupia! Pomyślałam. Jaka ja jestem GŁUPIA!

Rose POV

- Dzwonił właśnie Jasper. Powiedział, że już wyruszyli, ale zatrzymają się gdzieś na obiad, a potem wstąpią do hotelu. – Powiedziała przejęta Alice.

Poprawiłam słuchawkę telefonu, żeby wyraźniej Ją słyszeć.

- Okej. Wreszcie. Nie mogę się już doczekać. – Odpowiedziałam z ulgą w głosie – Daj znać jak przyjadą, to zrobię dla nas jakieś żarcie. Wpadniecie na kolację?

- Nie wiem co na to J, ale pewnie tak.

- A jak w pracy? Wszystko ok? – zapytałam z innej beczki.

- Nuda, Kochana. Ale przynajmniej kuchnia się cieszy, że Cie nie ma, bo nikt na nich nie krzyczy – roześmiała się głośno do słuchawki.

- Lepiej niech uważają, jak przyjdę to spuszczę im łomot. Na razie.

Rozłączyłam się i odłożyłam telefon na szafkę. Oparłam się o zimne drzwi lodówki.

Wreszcie.

Jak dobrze, że wszystko się jakoś ułożyło. Nawet Al nie miała już tak spiętego głosu.

Będzie dobrze.

Zaparzyłam sobie świeży dzbanek z kawą i rozsiadłam wygodnie przy kuchennym stole. Czas się zabrać do roboty. Otworzyłam moją kulinarną biblię i zaczęłam układać menu na najbliższe wesele.

- Może do tego szparagi z sosem beszamelowym – myślałam na głos zapisując pomysły na dania.

Nagle rozległo się głośne pukanie.

Odłożyłam kawę i podeszłam do drzwi. Stał w nich ni mniej ni więcej tylko Edward.

Wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. Jak ktoś, kto przeszedł załamanie nerwowe i wiele tragedii w swoim życiu. Był wyczerpany i zmęczony.

Fryzurę miał potarganą, pognieciony podkoszulek i czerwone oczy.

- Rose? – Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Jego głos był ochrypnięty, jakby od wielu lat do nikogo się nie odzywał.

Przytaknęłam lekko głową. Nie wiedziałam co mu powiedzieć.

- Rose – powtórzył i zatrzymał się na chwilę. – Czy? – Zakrył twarz dłońmi – kiedy Bells wróci do domu?

- Ja… - sama nie wiedziałam czy mam Mu powiedzieć. Czy Bella chce, żeby wiedział. Ale jeśli nie to jak ma zamiar się przed Nim ukrywać. Zastanawiałam się nad odpowiedzią gdy Edward pękł. Jakby w ułamku sekundy całkowicie się załamał. Niczym szmacina lalka, której ktoś przeciął na raz wszystkie szwy. Rozpadł się.

- Przepraszam, ale – głos uwiązł Mu w gardle – ja naprawdę nie wiem co zrobiłem źle… Muszę się z Nią zobaczyć. Rose. Błagam Cię. Ja Ją… - nie był w stanie mówić – ja Ją na prawde kocham…

Stanęłam jak wryta.

O co tu do kurwy nędzy chodzi.

- Idziemy – szarpnęłam Go za ramię i przyciągnęłam do kuchennego stołu. Szybkim ruchem zsunęłam całą pracę i odłożyłam na mały stolik. Wyjęłam duży kubek i nalałam Mu kawy. Podrzuciłam paczkę chusteczek na stół.

- Ogarnij się – powiedziałam stanowczym tonem, bo Jego widok był co najmniej żałosny.

- Opowiadaj co się stało. Od SAMEGO początku! – dodałam i skupiłam się na Jego historii. To na razie musiało mi wystarczyć, bo nie znałam jeszcze wersji Belli.

Podsunęłam mu sugestywnie chusteczki i kawę. Ogarnął się szybko i prawie jednym chałstem wypił pół kubka. Znacznie lepiej. Zaczął opowiadać.

- Wraz z Miśkiem wprowadziliśmy się moża powiedzieć na gwałt do tego mieszkania. Potrzebowaliśmy znaleźć coś z dnia na dzień, no i padło akurat na ten lokal. Tylko on był możliwy do wynajęcia w tak krótkim czasie.

I opowiedział mi wszystko. Od samego początku, aż do opuszczenia hotelu przez Bellę i Jaspera.

Jasper POV

Dojechaliśmy do hotelu. Bella upierała się, żeby sprawdzić wszystko co nazbierało się przez tydzień naszej nieobecności. Obsesyjnie sprawdzała wszystkie rezerwacje, plany przyjęć i wydarzeń zaplanowanych w naszym hotelu.

Nawet wtargnęła do kuchni, która jest miejscem pracy Rose, i Alice z Bellą nigdy nie zapuszczały się tam w sprawach zawodowych.

Widziałem jak krząta się po wszystkich piętrach, korytarzach i pokojach. Zrobiła kontrolę każdego schowka na ręczniki i produkty czystości. Zajęła się sprawdzaniem dostaw i uaktualnieniem grafików.

Obsesyjnie szukała czegokolwiek do roboty. Byleby tylko nie wracać do domu.

Znalazła w pracy oderwanie od problemów, ale chyba nie ma zamiaru zamieszkać tu na stałe żeby unikać Edwarda? Prawda.

- Wiesz? – powiedziała Al udając złą – obrażasz mnie tym węszeniem po kątach. Myślisz, że jak zrobisz sobie tygodniowe wakację z moim facetem, to bez Was hotel się zawali?

Zamachała uśmiechnięta brwiami.

- Nie tylko Wy przykładacie się do pracy. Zostawiliście mnie i Rose same z całym tym pierdolnikiem, a jaaaaakimś cudem udało nam się przeżyć – dodała Alice z ironią.

- Daj spokój – Bells wywinęła oczami – nikt nie mówi, że sobie nie poradziłyście. Oczywiście, że dałyście radę. Po prostu… Chciałam się czymś zająć.

Al przyuliła mocno Bellę. Pocałowała ją w czoło i poszła do ich pokoju mówiąc:

- Poczekajcie chwilę. Idę zabrać swoje rzeczy i jedziemy do domu. Rose robi dla nas kolację.

- Oczywiście, że robi – dodałem z sarkazmem – nie pamiętam, czy kiedykolwiek widzieliśmy się z Rose bez jedzenia. Ona chyba chce wyrobić u nas odruch Pawłowa. Powinna jeszcze tylko nosić ze sobą dzwoneczek.

- Według mnie nie musi – dodała Alice z dwuznacznym wyrazem twarzy – wystarczy, że Ją widzę, i już mi leci ślinka.

Oh. Co ja mam z tymi kobietami. Zabrałem od Niej torbę i poszliśmy do samochodu.

Emmett POV

Drzwi trzasnęły z hukiem.

- Edi? To Ty? – zapytałem.

Cisza.

Zerwałem się z kanapy w mojej sypialni i poleciałem do salonu. Oczywiście wiedziałem, że to Edward, bo kto inny mógłby to być.

- Wyglądasz, jak kupa zmęczonego gówna – powiedziałem przyglądając się temu Idiocie.

Zajebiście martwię się o Niego. Widzę jak cierpi. Zakochał się w Belli na zabój. Biedak. Też tak kiedyś miałem. Pieprzony Paryż. Eh. Lepiej tego nie wspominać.

- Co jest? – dodałem.

Edward usiadł przy kuchennym stole i nalał sobie zimnej kawy z dzbanka. Napił się łyka

- Cholera. Dopiero co piłem kawę. Zapomniałem. – powiedział sam do siebie, jakby mnie nie słyszał ani nie zauważył.

Otworzył lodówkę a następnie szafki obok. W końcu powoli obrócił się w moim kierunku, i jakby nigdy nic powiedział lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

- Musisz iść na zakupy. Zaraz zrobię Ci listę.

I zasiadł z powrotem do stołu jakby nigdy nic. Zaczął pisać listę.

- Aha. – zrobił pauzę zastanawiając się chwilę nad jakimś produktem - Robimy dzisiaj imprezę. – i wrócił do notowania.

Stałem tak osłupiały, nie wiedząc o co do kurwy nędzy Mu chodzi. Może najzwyczajniej w świecie oszalał. Może tak się u Niego objawia jakiś cholerny obłęd?

Zastanawiałem się tak chwile, co zrobić Edwardem. Przecież On jest moim Bratem. Czy zabrać Go na piwo, żeby się uchlał i wypłakał. Czy może znaleźć Mu jakąś miłą dziewczynę, dzięki której zapomni o Bells. Powinienem zadzwonić do Carlise i Esme? Może Go zamknąć w jakimś ośrodku.

Od kąd wrócił tydzień temu zachowuje się jak jakiś pieprzony zombie.

W tym momencie Edward wstał i podał mi listę.

- Pośpiesz się proszę. O 21.00 wszystko musi być gotowe. Będziemy czekali na dachu. – znów się zastanowił – na piątym piętrze jest wejście. Drzwi otworzysz kluczem od wejściowych do klatki. Dzięki.

I poszedł do łazienki. Stałem gapiąc się na listę. Słyszałem, że wchodzi pod prysznic.

- O co kurwa chodzi? – powiedziałem niezabardzo świadomy, że na głos.

Wyszedłem po zakupy.

Trochę mi się zeszło, bo w sklepach były straszne kolejki.

Był kwadrans po ósmej jak dotargałem wszystkie produkty i kartony z alkoholami pod drzwi.

- Ogarnij się, zaraz po Ciebie wrócę. – powiedział z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

Edward natychmiast mi otworzył kazał wziąć prysznic, tymczasem sam zaniósł zakupy na dach.

Co jest grane? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

Tak jak radził wykorzystałem pozostały czas na długi przysznic i przebranie się.

Włączyłem telewizor i otworzyłem piwo czekając na tego Idiotę.

Nagle wbiegł jak oszalały do mieszkania i szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zerwałem się oblewając się browarem, przekonany, że ktoś Go goni, czy coś.

Ten Palant tylko się do mnie uśmiechną i gestem pokazał żebym sobie usiadł, że wszystko ok.

- Sam se kurde usiądź. Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć co się do kurwy nędzy dzieje, organizujesz na spontanie imprezę po tygodniu ciężkiej depresji i w dodatku przez to wszystko oblałem sobie ulubiony podkoszulek Fiucie – wykrzyknąłem szczęśliwy, że z Edwardem chyba naprawdę już lepiej.

Ubraliśmy się i ponownie zasiedliśmy na kanapie przed telewizorem.

- Więc? – zapytałem – Nie wybieramy się czasem na tą wielką imprezę?

Uśmiechnął się tylko nie odrywając wzroku od szklanego ekranu i zaprzeczył kiwnięciem głowy.

- Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, bo wiem, że Ekipa z New Jersey zapewne jest zapewne wielce edukacyjnym programem, ale jest już w pół do dziesiątej. Nie powinniśmy się zbierać?

- Widziałeś? – zapytał wciąż wlepiając się w ekran – Ci idioci są fenomenalni. Co za ignoranci. Fascynujące. Czuję się jakbym był w zoo.

- Jasne – powiedziałem że rzeczywiście powinienem Go odesłać do jakiegoś zakładu zamkniętego – Ale wiesz, skoro już wydałem połowę pensji na alkohol i imprezowe żarcie dla kilkudziesięciu osób to może chociaż się wybierzemy na tą bibe? Bo jest jakaś impreza prawda?

- Nie gadaj tyle Misiek – klepnął mnie po plecach – tylko ruszaj to swoje umięśnione dupsko, bo się spóźnimy!

Poczym wstał jakby nigdy nic i szykował się do wyjścia.

Ja PIERDOLE, pomyślałem. I weź tu człowieku, ogarnij o co Mu chodzi…

Bella POV

Wróciliśmy z hotelu do domu, ale na miejscu okazało się że Rose nie jest jeszcze gotowa.

W dodatku wymyśliła sobie że robimy dzisiaj jakąś imprezę. Oczywiście żadne moje argumenty przeciw nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia więc zostałyśmy z Alice brutalnie wyrzucone z domu w celu kupienia alkoholu.

Wychodząc do sklepu spojrzałam na narysowane między dwoma mieszkaniami dzieło Edwarda.

Odkąd pozostawiłam Go w pokoju hotelowym, nic mnie tak nie zabolało jak ten rysunek. Będę musiała się codziennie na niego gapić. Może zamaluję tą ścianę? Nie. Nie mogłabym. Nie dość, że zrobiłabym tym Mu przykrość (bo oczywiście doskonale wiedziałby, że to moja sprawka) to jeszcze nie wybaczyłabym sobie zniszczenia jedynego fizycznego dowodu, tego co było między nami.

Świetnie. Po tygodniu nieobecności spędziłam w domu jakieś cztery minuty. Chyba czas zmienić przyjaciół.

Jechałyśmy dosyć długo, stojąc w pieprzonych korkach. Następnie zakupy w supermarkecie.

Zaniosłyśmy je do samochodu i już chciałam wsiadać, ale Al zamknęła go i włączyła alarm.

- Muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Chodź – dodała – widzę po Twojej minie, że jak zwykle Twój próg tolerancji Centrów Handlowych jest krytycznie niski, ale błagam Cię Skarbie – zrobiła tą swoją cholerną słodką minkę mrugając oczami - nie widziałam Jaspera od tak dawna. Tylko kilka chwil.

No i poszłyśmy. Do fryzjerki. Wybrać seksowną bieliznę. Zrobić paznokcie itd.

Oczywiście wszystkie zabiegi i bonusowe zakupy nie były tylko dla Al, lecz każdą rzecz kupowałyśmy również dla mnie i Rose.

O zgrozo! Wreszcie udało nam się wszystko załatwić. Alice wyglądała na wyjątkowo szczęśliwą.

Zastanawiałam się, czy była to sprawka fryzury i makijażu, perspektywa powrotu Jaspera i zapewne idącej z tym w parze gorącej nocy, czy wieczorna impreza?

Hmm… Zapewne była to wybuchowa kombinacja wszystkich trzech czynników. Ale fakt jest taki, że dawno nie widziałam Jej tak podjaranej. Dobrze. Mimo, że sama nie byłam w najlepszym humorze, to aż miło było na Nią popatrzeć.

Do domu dotarłyśmy kwadrans przed dziewiątą.

Rose przygotowała już dla mnie cały strój. Poszłam pod szybki prysznic, i założyłam wybrane ubranie, w którego skład oczywiście wchodziła świeżo kupiona bielizna, jeansy rurki i seksowny top.

Alice wysuszyła mi włosy i uczesała a Rose w tym czasie malowała.

- Coś t pusto, jak na imprezę – powiedziałm, gdy w końcu skończyły mnie szykować.

Było już po wpół do dziesiątej. Poza nami trzema w mieszkaniu nie było nikogo. Nawet Jazza.

- I… - zaczęłam się zastanawiać – jakoś nie widzę nigdzie ton imprezowego jedzenia Rose.

Sprawa wyglądała co najmniej dziwnie. To jest chyba ten moment w którym należy się na serio bać niecnych planów swoich przyjaciół.

- Bo jest jakaś impreza? Prawda? – dodałam zdezorientowana.

- Oczywiście, że jest głuptasku - odpowiedziała Al kojąco. Zbyt kojąco. Już wiedziałam, że coś nabroiły.

Te dwie piękne kobiety stały przede mną szczerząc się zadowolone.

- Oczywiście że przygotowałam tony jedzenia. Nie bądź nie mądra. W końcu organizujemy imprezę.

- Więc? – patrzyłam się na Nie wyczekująco. Oj. Nie jest dobrze.

- A kto powiedział że organizujemy ją w naszym mieszkaniu – zapytała rozbawiona Rose i wraz z Alice złapały mnie za ręce i wyciągnęły z mieszkania.

O dziwo zaciągnęły mnie na schody prowadzące na góre a nie wychodzące na ulicę. Weszłyśmy na ostatnie piąte piętro i Rose otworzyła duże metalowe drzwi.

Prowadziły one do schodów na strych następnie wąskim korytarzem. Znajdowały się tam takie same ciężkie drzwi.

Rose otworzyła tylko klamkę i wyszłyśmy na duży dach naszego budynku.

Wszystko było przystrojone milionem lampek i świec. Z dużych głośników leciała imprezowa muzyka.

Wielu naszych znajomych rzuciło się na nas żeby się przywitać.

Weszłymy głębiej w tłum. Nie źle, pomyślałam. Było z pięćdziesiąt osób.

Muszę przyznać, że mimo negatywnego nastawienia na początku, bawiłam się całkiem dobrze.

Chociaż na chwilę mogłam zapomnieć o tych ostatnich dosyć ciężkich dniach.

Po kilkunastu minutach podeszła do mnie Rose. Akurat rozmawiałam z Wiktorią, która oprócz tego że dostarczała nam kwiaty na wszelkie imprezy w hotelu to zdążyła się z nami zakumulować.

Rose zabrała mi plastikowy kubek z drinkiem i pociągnęła w dalszy kąt dachu.

- No chodź na chwilę. To zajmie tylko sekundę. Uwierz mi. Nie będziesz żałowała – uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z siebie i lekko wstawiona.

Zaciągnęła mnie za zakręt. Tu nie było już żadnych gości.

- Jeeeeszcze tylko chwilka. Jeszcze tylko momenciki i… - Odwróciła się tak gwałtownie, że wpadła wprost na Jej obfite piersi. Jęknęłam – Szasz, Kochana. Okej. A teraz zamykamy oczka bo nie będzie niespodzianki.

Zawiązała mi oczy swoją wyperfumowaną apaszką.

- Tylko się nie ruszaj Skarbie. Jeszcze tylko kilka sekund.

Cisza. W sensie słyszałam tylko muzykę i odgłosy imprezy.

- Rose? – znów nic. Poczułam, że ktoś do mnie podszedł – Rose? – zapytałam bardziej zniecierpliwiona i niepewna.

Nagle czyjaś dłoń musnęła mój policzek. Nie była to jednak Rose. To była mocna, męska dłoń.

- Nie – odpowiedział zachrypnięty głos – to ja.

Ciarki przeszły mi po całym ciele. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Nie wiedziałam co się ze mną dzieje. A przecież Edward wypowiedział zaledwie trzy słowa.

Już chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale położył mi delikatnie dłoń na ustach.

- Proszę Cię. Nic nie mów.

Posłuchałam. Chciałam powiedzieć Mu tak wiele. Chociaż nie miałam pojęcia co.

Łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Delikatnie zdjął mi apaszkę z oczu i wytarł pojedyńczą krople.

Spojrzałam na Niego. Był blady i zmęczony. Zupełnie jakby nic nie spał odkąd się rozstaliśmy parę dni temu. Uśmiechnął się do mnie słabo.

- Bells. – znów potrzebował chwili na sklejenie zdania - Ja… Rozmawiałem z Rose.

Spojrzałam się na Niego z niedowierzaniem. W jakim sensie rozmawiałeś? Co Ona Ci powiedziała? Co On Jej powiedział. O co tu do cholery chodzi. Co te idiotki najlepszego wymyśliły. Pierdolona terapia szokowa, żebym się z tym pogodziła. No to dopiero będą w szoku jak dostanę zawału.

Byłam zła. Z jednej strony dałabym się pokroić, żeby chociaż minutę dłużej móc pobyć z Edwardem. Z drugiej jednak wiedziałam, jak później będę cierpiała.

- Opowiedziałem Jej wszystko. Od samego początku – Edward wciąż przesadnie gestykulował i omijał wzrokiem moją twarz, jakby bał się spojrzeć mi w oczy. – Odkąd się tu wprowadziłem wpadła mi w oko – zaśmiał się do swoich wspomnień – najpiękniejsza dziewczyna na świecie. Od razu miałem na Jej punkcie obsesję – znowu się uśmiechnął, tym razem jednak odważył się spojrzeć mi w oczy. Chyba tym bardziej Go to onieśmieliło, i zdekoncentrowało, bo potrzebował chwili, żeby kontynuować.

- Bells. Pokochałem jak wariat dziewczynę, która mnie nie chciała…

Umilkł. A mi łzy spływały niczym dwa wodospady. Znów otworzyłam usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale ponownie mnie powstrzymał.

- A teraz? Skarbie! –niemalże wykrzyknął – Teraz zajebiście żałuję, że na to absurdalne, gejowsko-lesbijskie nieporozumienie straciliśmy tyle czasu i łez.

Nie wiedziałam, co o tym sądzić. Jak rozumieć to, co do mnie mówi.

- Bells. Ty nie jesteś lesbijką! A co najważniejsze, my z Miśkiem nie jesteśy gejami! Nie rozumiesz? KOCHAM CIĘ ODKURZACZYKU!

- Ale? Powiedziałeś… - udało mi się w końcu wypowiedzieć kilka słów.

- Wiem – zaśmiał się szczerze na głos – Rose mi opowiedziała. Zrozum, Skarbie. Od kilku lat mieszkam z Miśkiem. Przyzwyczaiłem się, że tylko On na stałe nocuje ze mną w domu. Wciąż spałem i nie dotarło jeszcze do mnie, że byłem z Tobą… Że my wtedy… Oh Kochanie…

- Ale – znów elokwentna kwestia z mojej strony. Mój mózg chyba nie zdążył zakonotować jeszcze wszytkich faktów. Albo wręcz bronił się przed zaakceptowaniem ich. Nie wiem, może bałam się, że to okrutny sen i zaraz obudzę się w domku Jazza i jak każdy dzień tamtego tygodnia rozpocznę płaczem.

- Nie ma już żadnego ale… - powiedział szczęśliwy – Bells. Teraz Cię pocałuję. Rozumiesz?

Przytaknęłam tylko głową, bo żadnymi słowami, nie byłabym Mu w stanie przekazać jak bardzo tego pragnę.

I stało się.

Coś, o czy marzyłam przez ostatnie dni. Znów być blisko Edwarda. Czuć na swej twarzy Jego dłonie. Na mych ustach Jego wargi. Oddychać tym samym powietrzem. Mieć na sobie Jego zapach.

Nic już się nie liczyło.

Tylko my i to cholerne nieporozumienie, które było już za nami.

Epilog Edward POV

Nie wiem, jak długo się tak całowaliśmy. Byłem tak szczęśliwy, że wydawaćby się mogło, że moja klatka piersiowa zaraz eksploduje od łomotania mojego serca.

W końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie.

Bella patrzyła na mnie tak, że miałem ochotę umrzeć z miłości.

- Kocham Cię – powiedziała cicho ze wzrokiem wlepionym w ziemie.

Od tych słów niemalże rozpadłem się na milion kawałków słysząc te cudowne słowa.

Po krótkim czasi stwierdziliśmy, że powinniśmy wracać do przyjaciół. Zapewne umierali z niepewności czy wszystko dobrze się skończyło.

Ruszyliśmy więc w stronę imprezy. Alice i Jasper zwariowali ze szczęścia na nasz widok. Radości nie było końca. Niesamowici z Nich Wariaci. Uwielbiam Ich!

- Gdzie jest Rose – zapytała w końcu Bella. Hmm… Właśnie. A gdzie się podział Emmett. Czy już wyrwał jakąś panienkę i gździ się z nią w końcie?

- Poszła po drinki dla nas – powiedziała zdezorientowana Alice – ale to… sama nie wiem. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut Jej nie ma.

Ruszyliśmy, zastanawiając się co Ją zatrzymało. Rozdzieliliśmy się parami, żeby Ją szybciej znaleźć.

Przechadzaliśmy się tak z Bellą, gdy nagle podleciała do nas podniecona Alice. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć nawet słowa, tylko ciągnęła nas za ręce prowadząc w któryś z kątów dachu.

Dobiegliśmy za zakręt poczym naszym oczą ukazała się para w najbardziej namiętnym i zarazem szaleńczym, dzikim uścisku. Całowali się bez opętania.

- ROSE! – Krzyknęła Bella

- EMMETT – Wydarłem się zdumiony w tym samym momencie.

Gołąbeczki nagle się od siebie oderwały o spojrzały zdziwione na naszą czwórkę.

- Co Wy do cholery? – zapytała rozbawiona Alice – szybcy jesteście.

Rose i Misiek zaśmiali się i w tym samym momencie wskazali na siebie palcami mówiąc.

- TO JEST FACET Z FRANCJI! – Powiedziała Rose

- TO JEST TA DZIEWCZYNA Z PARYŻA! – Wykrzyknął Misiek

Naszą czwórkę wryło. Dopiero teraz uświadomiliśmy sobie, że odkąd się wprowadziliśmy, Rose i Emmet jeszcze się nie poznali, więc nie mieli pojęcia kim są, i że się znają.

No cóż. Oni już wrócili do namiętnej wymiany uczuć.

- Chyba się za sobą stęsknili – powiedziałem – odkąd wrócił z wyjazdu cały czas opowiadał mi o tej wspaniałej dziewczynie.

- Uwierz mi – powiedział rozbawiony Jasper – my też się nasłuchaliśy o „Panie Idealnym z Paryża"

Hmm… Pomyślałem. Jakby nie patrzeć. Dużo się wydarzyło. Ale jak widać, to był dobry dzień.

Dla nas wszystkich.

~~*~~ Koniec ~~*~~

229


End file.
